A Way Back To You
by Wolfangel17
Summary: Sequel to The Way Things Are.During the war at Cross Academy, Anna Takayima died. What she found out after she died was she couldn't die by the hand of a supernatural being, only from natural death. Anna is now a ghost who is desperate to get back to the world she loved to live in. And she wants all the help she can get. And some who come to her aid are people she never expected.
1. New Life New Year Later

*** Welcome me back! Here is the very first chapter of BOOK 2***

**TheHiddenDreamer: Here's the sequel!**

**Demonic Angel 7 : Because! I hope your happy with this!**

**R&R!**

Opening my eyes for the first time I found myself lying underneath a beautiful blooming Sakura tree. Its branches fanning gently in the breeze that made the leaves rustle. I sat up and touched my throat. I felt four large gashes across it but when I pulled my hand away there was no blood. Spotting a small puddle of water on the ground I got up and walked over to it. Indeed there were four large gashes but the blood was stained into my skin like a tattoo. My clothes were still covered in blood. Other than that I looked completely normal. _Hm, must be a permanent afterlife thing, _I thought.

I looked up and took a 360 turn. Where was I anyway. Halfway through the inspection I stopped and stared at a house that came into view. It wasn't mine, I knew that right away. Coming out from under the tree I walked towards it. I recognized it to be a fairly good sized mansion. The outside was white stone with gray mixed into it. It had 2 balconies and not very many windows. When I reached the house I touched the door handle to open it but my hand passed right through it.

_Oh duh, I'm a ghost now. _I reminded myself and stepped through the door to find myself in a giant entrance hall. A huge white marble staircase was in the middle while two corridors on either side of the staircase and disappeared from sight.

" Where the heck am I." I mumbled and decided to take the staircase. I made no sound as I ascended and was to occupied staring at me feet to notice someone that was coming down the steps. And they passed right through me.

" GAH!" I gasped and jumped. Whirling back I saw that it was Yuuki. " Yuuki?" I said. _I'm in her house? Why?_

Her eyes where trained on a book in her hand while the other rested elegantly on the handrail as she stepped down the stairs in pin heels. _This is really weird, _I mused and after taking a quick stroll around the place I figured no one else was here so I wandered back outside to take a quick walk around the place. I got the front again and plopped down on the front step putting my head in my hands. A sudden sound of fluttering caught my attention and I lifted my head to see a flurry of bats gathering near the ground. they clustered in a group and began to meld into one another. _What the heck? _I slowly stood as a figure was formed from the bats and began to walk towards the house. Only then did I realize it was Kaname.

" Kaname?" And very much to my surprise and astonishment he turned and looked straight at me.

He stopped walking and blinked a couple of times, probably making sure he wasn't just seeing things.

" You can see me?" I asked.

" Yes." He said. " What are you doing here."

" I could ask myself the same question actually." I told him.

" You still look the same." He said seeming sad. I looked down at my bloody self then back at him.

" Guess its permanent."

He seemed to be thinking hard about something and then he spoke. " Did you end up near here?"

" Right over there." I pointed towards the sakura tree.

" You weren't anywhere else?" I shook my head.

" Hmmm..." His lips formed into a thin line. He stared at me for a long time and it was making me uncomfortable. Finally he spoke up.

" If you were killed by Rido and he is deceased. That means that you follow the next living vampire in the line which is me."

" That doesn't make any sense. Why am I _here."_ I said gesturing all around me. " Shouldn't I be in like heaven or hell, or some weird afterlife or something." I said, starting to get acutely hysterical.

His eyebrow twitched. " Have you had no education on your kind at ALL?"

" Obviously not!" I growled.

" If you die by a supernatural being you just come back to this world and stay a ghost that only the person that killed you can see. Which in this case is you and I."

" Well if I can't die then how do I get back to earth and my body! Heck, I don't even know where they buried it!'

" You have to find an object that you wore when you died or something that was important to you and then have the one you are in love with to place it on your grave at sunset. Then at sunrise you will be able to emerge from your resting place."

" Well that sounds super easy. I lost my necklace somewhere in the Academy. I was wearing it when your uncle tore my throat out. I have no idea where it landed."

Kaname winced and avoided looking at my neck.

" Well go and try to find it. I can't help you that much."

" Now? I don't even know where I am and I don't know how to get to the Academy! I don't even know what the year is! AND I cant go anywhere without you! Its ridiculous." I cried throwing my hands in the air and began to walk in a circle.

Kaname rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and a forefinger.

" Alright, alright!" He growled. " Stop yelling! Here..." He trailed off and hovered his hand over the ground. Black mist rolled before a dog like shape emerged.

" He'll go everywhere with you. Its part of me. So if you want to be transported somewhere just ask me and I'll here you. Sound simple enough for your brain?" He said sporting a smirk.

I scoffed. " Are you calling me stupid?" But I said it with a smile. His smirk turned into a lopsided smile.

" I want you to transport me to the Academy for a starting point." said and the black dog walked over to stand next to me.

As black mist consumed me I heard Kaname say one last thing before I disappeared.

" To answer your question earlier... its been one year."

*** This first chapter was a short one. Don't kill me. I just can't think of anything right now and thats all I could come up with. But in the stuff to come it should get back to the level of AWESOME like my last book.***

** REVIEW!**

** That is all I ask of you :)**


	2. Let Me See You Smile

** Here's chapter two!***

**P.S Kinda takes place in chapter 53 *spoiler alert if you have not read it yet.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters. Just my OCs**

I appeared on the Academy grounds with Kaname next to me. I recognized where I was almost immediately when I saw the large fountain that ran constantly day in and day out. The large chunk that i had taken out of it was still there but all of the broken stone was cleaned up. The second thing I looked at was the Night Dormitory. It was also rebuilt and looked just the way it used to be. I let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the bridge, Kaname trotting beside me.

I reached the bridge and saw a large dark brown spot on the ground. When I got closer I realized it was dried blood... my blood. I scowled at the grass and up to the walkway, I had dropped pretty far. Shuddering I walked the entire perimeter and sadly no necklace.

Bummed, I walked away with my shoulder slumped and glared down at Kaname. " You are completely useless." I told him. He just cocked his head and gave me a quizzical look.

" And stupid too -OUCH!" I cried as he growled and bit me lightly on the hand. " Hey!" _That hurt! I guess we can hurt each other if hes in that form, in that case... _I reached over and smacked him across the muzzle.

" Sorry, sorry! Jeez you don't have to bite you know. Take it easy Mr. High and Mighty." Kaname let out a sound that sounded like a snort and sat down with a huff.

" Well, obviously since its not here, you can do me a favor and transport me to the Association?"

I ended up somewhere totally different. I saw Kaname leaning against a tree.

" I said the Association Kuran, not on the middle of a forest." Kaname just smiled.

" You should go to the Association with me. It would be pointless for you to go and then to have to go back again you know." He said, amused at my annoyance.

My annoyance turned to interest. " What's your business at the Association."

" Co-exhisting terms between hunters and vampires."

I stared at him in confusion. " Why?"

" While you were...dead... I had been working in the shadows to try and bring the vampire society under control. It went a little awry after the incident at the Academy. Now that I have accomplished that I have also asked to speak directly to the Hunter Association as the representative of the vampire race."

My heart would have stopped beating if it had a pulse. I gave a loud snarl. " A representative huh?"

" Yes."

" Fine I'll go. But I want to see someone first. Transport me to Maplewood Lane out past the old oil factory. Just pull me to the Association when your in the meeting."

He agreed and transported me to the said place. I walked up the windy gravel road deeper into the forest. It was a long walk and I didn't get there until at least 20 minutes. The trees parted to reveal my home that I had grown up in for 12 years.

The plants were neatly trimmed and the grass was a dark green. Vines grew on one side of the house twisting and twirling until it stopped below the roof line. A small fountain bubbled by the sidewalk.

I glanced at the driveway and saw a familiar mustang convertible parked in the driveway. _Kaito's car. Did he move back in here?_

I quickly entered the house and surveyed each room. Every single on of our things where there. And they were slightly dusty. They couches were covered and the shades were drawn. Where was Kaito. I thump from upstairs alerted me and I went to investigate. It seemed to come from my room. Going up to my room I walked through the door to find my brother lying on my bed, his face stuffed in one of my pillows. His shoulder's were shaking and I realized he was crying. Immediately I reacted and wanted to go and hug him but I remembered that I couldn't touch anyone. He sat up and buried his face into his hands. Tears leaked through his fingers and down the backs of his hands.

" You have no idea how much I miss you Anna." He sobbed. " I wish you were here."

I walked over and sat next to him. Even though I couldn't touch him I let out a warm, comforting aura.

His crying subsided into small hiccups. " Anna? I can feel you. Are you really here?"

I made the aura warmer and touched his shoulder. A smile lit his morose features.

" I'll always be with you." I said aloud and kissed his cheek. Kaname's dog appeared in the room but Kaito didn't see him. because he had closed his eyes. I nodded to Kaname and had him transport me to the Association. _Bye Kaito._

. . . . .

I ended up inside the conference room with me standing beside Kaname and Kaien, Yagari and Zero were on the other end.

My eyes teared up at the sight of Zero. It was so good to see him again. Yagari and Cross too.

Kaname did not take one glance in my direction as I stood next to him and started to talk.

" The position of leader in our society may have moved to me but that is all... it naturally does not mean that they lifestyle or the principles of our race would have changed at all as well. Is it not the same with your Association? The one common point of change is that both sides got to " Drive the pus out of their wounds" with all of this."

Yagari spoke. " Driving the pus out? You don't are all still busy driving it out because of the former vampire government." He said.

" I'm deeply sorry that I could be no assistance with that." Kaname apologized. Kaname stopped talking and stared at Zero. Zero stared back with an equal blank expression.

" Take it easy Kaname. If you're going to co-exhist with hunters you should be nicer and turn your frown upside down." I chided jokingly. Kaname's hand twitched and he glanced sideways straight at me. I sat on the table and swung my legs .

" Kaname-sama what are you looking at." Cross asked.

I saw the look on Kaname's face and the first thought that popped into my head was _DON"T SAY IT!_

" Anna."

Several people in the room gasped. Zero turned pale including a few of the secretary in the Association.

" Don't mess with us Kuran!" snarled Yagari.

" Do you really think I would be lying to you? President Cross doesn't think so." Kaname said and everyone stared at Kaien.

" Cut the bullcrap Kuran," hissed Zero. Kaname ignored him.

" Cross?" asked Kaname.

Cross cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. I looked at him waiting for his answer.

" He isn't lying."

" But-" began Zero. He was silenced by a look from Kaien. " It is true. Anna could be here right now. Rido had killed her but then he had passed away and Anna was made to follow the next vampire in the Kuran line which is Kaname, whilst Anna, being a wolf, cannot completely die buy a supernatural being, has to be with Kaname forever."

I noticed that he left the entire segment explaining my rebirth. But why did he. Probably not to freak everyone out. The next words caught me by surprise though.

" Is she comfortable showing herself?"

" Showing myself?" I asked Kaname.

" You can let other's see you if you wish."

Everyone was astounded that Kaname was talking to thin air.

" Do i just concentrate on being see-able and then they'll see me ?"

Kaname nodded. I hopped off the table and stood next to Kaname and turned so I faced away from them. Closing my eyes I concentrated.

Cries of surprise and shock filled the room and one of the female secretary screamed and then fainted.

Slowly I turned around and faced everyone, the gashes on my neck and the blood visible for everyone to see. The others, besides Kaname, Yagari, Cross and Zero looked like they were going to hurl from the sight of the torn flesh at my throat.

" Dramatic appearance." said Kaname. and I gave him a one second smile before I wiped it off my face.

" Hello Anna-chan." said Cross. " I'm surprised to see you here." he let a small smile show.

I didn't smile back. " Hello." I was pissed that I had to show my face. All Kaname's fault!

My gaze turned to Yagari and then to Zero. " Zero." I greeted.

" Hi Anna." I could see the utter pain and sadness trickle into his gaze.

" Don't give me that look." I said sadly. " Let me see you smile."

A smile ghosted his i could see it was forced. I walked over to him and stood in front of him.

" Don't look so bummed out Zero-chan! I'll be back." I winked and walked out of the meeting room.

**How was that for a second chapter. I thought it was pretty good. Review!***


	3. Findings

*** Here is chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait. School sucks. Here goes. R&R***

" A ball tonight huh?" I asked Kaname. " I guess I have to go with you?" I asked as we left the Association and were at his house walking around.

" If you want." came his short reply. Kaname was busy walking through his house to his bedroom.

" I want to, but I have doubts about it. My necklace can't possibly be anywhere in that room." I replied, walking behind him.

" Then don't go. Its a simple decision whether you want to our not."

I glared at the back of his head.

" Glaring at me isn't going to help your cause you know." Kaname stated with a smile evident in his voice.

" Whatever." I huffed. _Jerk. _" Who's going to be there."

" Hunters and vampires."

" Oh. Hey, speaking of vampires can I ask you something?"

We reached his room and was about to open the door when he stopped and waited for my question.

" Yes, what is it."

" That night... when Shizuka attacked my family... you had nothing to do with it right?"

The tension that was visibly showing ebbed away immediately. He turned to me with an elegantly raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

" Now where in the world did that question come from." he asked and opened the door to his study before shutting it behind him and leaving me to sit down in a rocking chair near his desk.

" Well Shizuka was in a prison and there was no way for her to get out. She was guarded all day and night."

" She probably killed the guards and escaped. Its that simple."

" But she was locked in a strong _anti- vampire _cage, Kuran. Get the hint already." I said harshly.

He turned his head to glare at me from some paper work that was scattered neatly on his desk.

" Why are you bothering about this? I didn't have anything to do with Kiryuu or your families deaths. Now stop being a pest and go look for that so called_ precious _necklace your so keen on finding and get off my back already." Kaname snapped.

" Wha-" My eyes widening at his outburst.

" Go away dog." He hissed.

" Fine! Jeez, all I asked you was one small question. No need to be that angry. You know you made yourself that much more guilty looking. If you are that is." I sneered and stalked out of the room without a backwards glance.

I walked through the forest away from Kaname's home not caring where I was going. If he wanted to see me he just can transport me to where ever he is. The foliage was thick and there was barely any light that reached the ground. But there were few flowers and small plants that grew where the sunlight managed to come through. Deer, squirrels and other creatures scuttled and scurried about on the forest floor unaware that I was walking among them. I let loose a giant sigh. When I was talking to Kaname he seemed like he knew something that I didn't, like he was trying to hid something. But of course if I asked him again he would just blow me off like he did before.

I stopped walking when I reached a steep cliff. The drop looked to be eight to ten stories high. From left to right I looked across the horizon where the sun was beginning to set to see if any civilization was close to where I was. I had to squint because of the bright rays of the sunset colored the forest. _There!_ I could barely make it out. If I were human I would have never spotted it. A small triangle shape reached up and out of the forest. Looking down farther I saw that it was connected to a large rectangular shaped building. _Cross Academy! No way! _I smiled triumphantly and scowered the cliff for means of getting down.

" This is ridiculous! I'm a ghost for crying out loud. Can't I just float?" I cried out throwing my arms up in the air. I took one step over the edge of the cliff... and fell.

" AAAHHHH!" I screamed and grabbed a rock that jutted out of the cliff face.

" Apparently not." I grunted and hung there for a minute. " What am I going to do!" I searched for another rock that stuck out and luckily there was one near my left foot, then another. Soon they were all easy to see and I made my way towards the bottom with ease.

" Much better!" I said to myself and faced the forest. _I guess I'll just have to phase. Walking might take all day._

It turned out to be faster and I reached the fence to the Academy. _Yay! 15 minutes and I made it. _

"Being a wolf sure does have its perks now and then." I sighed and trotted through the fence and the small thicket near the moon dorms. A cluster of about 5 or 6 girls were clustered near a few bushed and the appeared to be looking at something. I edged closer to get a peek

" Whats this thing doing here? " said one of the girls.

" Its a grave, stupid. Its been here for a while."

My ears shot upwards. _A grave? Could it be..._

" What in the world is a grave doing here." said a blond with a lollipop sticking out of the corner of her mouth. " That chairman should get rid of it."

" The chairman is the one who put it there, Hikari" said a brunette.

The brunette crouched down and brushed away the vines and a spider web that had formed there, including the spider which scurried past the blonde's feet. She shrieked. " Eww. I can't believe you did that Saki!"

" Do we even know this chic? I haven't heard of her before." said Hikari.

" She probably went here before we did, but the death date was last year. She would be a junior by now, seventeen... no, probably eighteen?" wondered Saki.

I got up to be right behind the girls and moved through them to see the headstone to stand next to Hikari. I fell to my knees in astonishment.

**Anna Takayima**

**Beloved Sister and Friend**

**WE WILL MISS YOU**

**Birth September 24, 1995 **

**Death July 9, 2012**

" Lets go guys, its past curfew and Kiryuu-kun is going to kill us if he finds us." said Saki and they headed off leaving me alone.

My eyes started to burn and I sat down on the grass to stare at my name and then the words **Beloved Sister **caught my eye. Something dripped onto my coat and I looked down to see what it was. Tears.

I leaned forward and put my head into my hands.

" I-I'm so sorry Kaito. I miss you too."

**Review please! That is all I ask. Still short yes I know DO NOT kill me! They will get longer.***

** PATIENCE**


	4. Complicated CoExhistance

So sorry for the short chapter last time! I was really busy and didnt want to wait any longer, so here is chapter 4!*

*** sits back and stretched while admiring my handwork while Zero reads the script.**

**Zero: Angel, why do I have to say these things! Its so cruel! =.=**

**Angel17: Because my readers like it that way. So shut up and do the disclaimer please :D**

**Zero: *huffs angrily* She does not own any of the work by Matsuri Hino. Or any of the characters besides Anna-chan**

**Angel17 : Read and Review!**

" This is stupid." I sniffed. " Kuran should have told me that I could reveal myself to others before I went to see my brother."

It was almost eight p.m when a familiar dog appeared infront of me. I said nothing as it took me away.

When I arrived to the ball I was standing in front of Kaname and Yuuki surrounded by vampires.

" Found my grave." I told him. Kaname did nothing but continue to walk into the crowd with Yuuki.

_Whatever. Where is Zero and Kaito? _My eyes wandered to the heads of each individual intil I spotted a familier brunette hunter and a silverette standing by a white pillar. I ran over to them and focased on making myself visible to only Zero and Kaito.

" Onii-san!" I yelled. " Onii-san!"

Kaito's and Zero's heads turned to the sound of my voice. When they saw me Zero had a large smile cross his features and he nudged Kaito and jerked his head in the direction where I came running through the crowd. Kaito looked absolutely stunned when I reached them.

" Anna? Wha?" Kaito could barely get the words out of his mout before tears started to appear and he quickly wiped them away.

" Don't talk aloud! People will think your crazy!" I said and twirled my finger in a circle on the left side of my head. " Just say your thoughts in your head and I'll hear you. Both of you."

" _Can't other people see you?" _asked Zero.

" Nope just you two. Your the only ones that can here me also, so there's no need to worry. Except for that bloodsucker over there!" I growled, jabbing a finger in Kuran's direction.

I turned to Kaito. " I'm really sorry that I couldn't talk to you earlier. Remember, when you were in my bedroom."

" Its-" He corrected his mistake. "_ Its fine. So that really was you?" _

" Yeah. I miss you so much Kaito but don't worry, I'll be back." Kaito looked at me confused.

" _You said that before you left at the meeting," _Zero said. "_ What did you mean."_

_ "_ Chairman didn't mention this but..." I continued to tell them the details of the situation and their eyes grew wide at each word. By the end their eyes were almost popping out of their eye sockets.

" _Are you serious!?" _gasped Kaito and Zero in unison.

" As serious as serious can get." I smiled.

" _You lost my necklace that I made for you?" _was the first thing that came out of his mind.

I slapped my forehead. " Was that the _only_ thing you heard?" I groaned.

"_ Yes! But really? How could you lose it!"_

_ "_ It was ripped off along with parts of my throat thanks for asking!" I shrieked. " I went back to go look for it a couple of days ago and now it isn't there!"

Both their eyes landed on my neck and then quickly looked away. Kaito looked like he was going to get sick. I frowned and buttoned up my hunter jacket to hide my wounds. " Besides," My voice lowered back to a normal level. " Someone could have come and picked it up."

" _Could it have been Kuran?" _asked Zero.

Kaname's face popped into my mind. _Could he have seen and taken it when he came to see me before I died? He could be keeping it from me to prevent me from coming back to my original state._

I shook my head and turned to look at Kaname. " No. He wouldn't."

" _So what's the plan." _Kaito asked while surveying the room.

" Well-"

Zero suddenly pushed off the pillar and headed into the crowd.

" Zero where are you going!" I called. I followed him, leaving Kaito to stand by himself.

I weaved left and right through the crowd until I came to an angry looking Zero who was gripping a vampire's wrist and Yori who looked startled by his sudden appearance. Then Yuuki appeared. I looked at the vampire and saw that it was Sara Shirabuki, a pureblood.

" Yori-chan!" she said happily. When she saw Zero she walked right up to him and laid a hand on his arm.

" Would you please let go of her? She is one of our precious guests." Yuuki asked with a steady gaze.

" Don't... touch me." He hissed.

" I will stop touching you when you let her go." Yuuki said firmly. Zero let go. My eyes wandered over to Sara when Zero left with Yori in tow, giving Yuuki a cold look.

A small sound of clanking metal against other jewelry made me glance at her neck. I almost didn't see it because the dress straps crossed over her chest before looping around her neck.

There hanging around her neck... was my necklace.

" It's her... she has it. She has my necklace." I gasped.

Frantic, I looked for any sign of Kaname. After I spotted him I ran over.

" Kaname!" I called. Skidding to a stop beside him." I found my necklace! Its with Sara-sama. And she happens to be wearing it. Go talk to -" But when I took a quick glance over my shoulder and jumped. Sara stood right behind me. Kaname's eyes narrowed before turning to face Sara.

" Sara? You were visiting your fiance. How uncommonly vulgar of you to come to the ballroom immediately after that still wrapped in the scent of your 'meal'." He confuted. I shivered.

" Yes, it is indeed as you say Kaname-san. I truly did something offensive." She looked down apologetically. While watching Sara I saw Kaname give a quick glance down at her neck and his eyes widened.

" Told you so!"

" Real safe party you had Kuran. A hunter and a vampire dead in one night and it was all Sara." I said bitterly. We had arrived back at his house and when Yuuki went to bed Kaname stayed up and was sitting staring at the fireplace.

" I never trusted her in the first place. She's usually the source for this kind of trouble. Reckless and careless none the less."

" What are you going to do about it." I asked and sat next to him on the couch.

" Wait and watch."

Shoulders slumped I stared into the fire. " I wish everything could go back to the way it was."

" We both know that's never going to happen." He replied quietly.

" Yeah... I know." I sighed. For once in Kaname's life a gloomy expression shown on his face.

I reached out a hand and set it on his knee. " Hey don't look so defeated. Just do what you have to do to make things right again."

The following day I found Kaito and Zero walking to Zero's appartment after I had ran through the forest using the same route I had before. I kept myself non visible.

We entered a room on the third floor.

" Tsk, You really are something. You don't seem to care at all that we're currently under orders to not go hunting alone. Looks dangerous behavior." Scolded Kaito leaning against the open door. Zero threw his briefcase onto a wooden rocking chair and flicked the lightswitch on, making the room fill with light.

" I was never given such orders." murmered Zero.

Kaito scoffed. " Oh?... I guess its because you're special.

Zero gave a low growl and fondled with something in his coat pocket, pulling it out I saw it was a pack of blood tablets. He gave it a rattle. " What are you here for Kaito."

The said hunter sat on Zero's bed near his pillow. " The official business can wait. I'd rather we continue the talk we had earlier. Zero, I'm not surprised the official conclusion for the incident at the party. I think there wasn't really another way to go. I will definitally find out the truth of what happened. A pureblood bit that girl and the likelyhood the the one who put an end to Ouri's life was also a pureblood is high. So, it's only ligical to suspect all the purebloods at the party. Maybe...there's no reason to suspect all of them."

_So Kaname and are the only ones who know who the culprit is? _

_ " _For now..." Zero said and gripped the box of blood tablet's tightly in his hand.

Kaito put his hand on Zero's pillow and leaned his head on his shoulder. " Hey Zero..." He paused and pove his hand on the pilow as if feeling for something. He lifted the pillow off the bed. " What's this..."

I moved to see what he was staring at.

" Why do you have this small pistol under your pillow? That model has been discontinued and the Association doesn't make them anymore?"

Zero didn't seem to be listening but tipped his head back and shook the blood tablets letting them plop into his mouth. He swallowed around 5, which was a lot in blood tablets.

" You're eating to much, what's going on?" concern entered Kaito's voice.

Zero ignored his question. " So what's the stuff you came for."

Kaito's eyes narrowed and frowned before getting up and off the bed. " Don't forget I'm a hunter too. I know well the vampire nature." Snatching Zero by the lapels of his jackets he slammed him up against the wall.

I made myself visible, but they didn't notice me.

" TELL ME WHAT'S WITH THAT GUN! Tell me before you repress everything and it becomes to late to fix anything! When you're emotionally unstable... that becomes my problem!" He yelled. He lowered his voice. " I have been closely watching you ever since I was assigned to this place/ I have also tried investigating you, waiting to see your reactions. Sure, there's no doubt that you seem to be the ideal Association President you don't let anything slip." Kaito paused to stabilize his emotions before continuing.

" But... under the surface, you're emotionally terribly unstable. It's unbelievable that you can even patch things up enough to maintain such apparent calm on the surface. Do you even realize it?"

I stared in shock at the harsh words that had just come out of his mouth.

Zero's hair covered his eyes. " I ... actually... I don't feel anything of what you described." _What? How?_

He continued to speak. " As for the gun, there was this human that had special abilities to allow her to use hunter weapons. Random circumstances made that she was near me and so I had her carrying that pistol as a sort of ' insurance' just in case. When the gun ceased to be necessary and that girl was gone I found the gun had been returned to my school dorm room on the nights were the urge to go kill vampires is nearly impossible for me to resist. Having that there helps me cool down at least a tiny bit."

" Why did you never tell me about the pistol Zero?" I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper.

Amethyst and emerald eyes snapped up to look at me.

"..." They were both silent.

" Don't lie to me or try and make up excuses. I've been here since we entered this room." My voice wavered.

" Because you weren't always there for me." he admitted.

" Wasn't there for you?" I whispered. He smacked Kaito's hand from his jacket.

" Yuuki was always there when I needed her. "

" I have known you way longer than she has. I have always been there for you. Ready and waiting. " i snapped, pissed off.

Zero became angry despite Kaito's comforting hand on his shoulder, which got shaken off.

" Oh yeah? Name one time you were there for me."

I folding my arms around my sides and looked at the carpeted floor. " Do you remember last year on that day at school when you saw me in hunter gear going into the Moon Dormitory? Earlier that day I had gone to visit the headmaster. Kaname wanted to ask me a favor..."

_" What? What kind of favor?"_

_ " To come with me to the Senate and ask to stop Kiryuu's execution." Kaname stated with little feeling_

_ " Kaname-" Cross began and sweatdropped at my reaction._

_ " TO WHAT?!" Zero's Execution? Is this some type of joke?What is he being executed for!" The answer ws already formed in Kaname's eyes and I saw it._

_ " He killed Shizuka."_

_ " You are correct." said Kaname._

_ " Then why am I involved." I pointed to myself. _

_ Kaname leaned foreword, resting his elbow in Cross's desk then his head on the palm of his hand. His head stayed turned in my direction._

_ " Even though I myself am I pureblod then Senate is sometimes very hard to persuade when it comes to stuff like this. Zero killed a pureblood. Which makes him a first rate target in the Senate's eyes. Your part is to throw them off. They will become weary because you are part of the Hunter's Association. And they want to stear clear of the Association as to avoid conflicts or confrontations. They will back down. Are you willing to help me out?"_

_I sat there in silence while my mind processed the information he had given to me. So if I go there and they see me they will back down? But its the Vampire Senate. I have heard they never take things like this to lightly. But Kuran is a pureblood. Surely they will obey him and stop the execution. _

_I shook my head to clear my thoughts. My eyes wandered back to Kaname who was waiting with a pacient gaze._

_ " I will go with you." I stated. Kaname gave an appreciative smile and stood up, extending a hand towards me. I stood along with him and shook it. Headmaster let out a happy cry and hugged me. HIs back faced Kaname and I looked straight at Kaname over Headmasters shoulder._

_"I know you killed Shizuka." I spoke directly into Kaname's mind. His eyes narrowed. " ... Thank you Kaname." His eyes widened in surprised disbelief but quickly went back to normal when Cross let go of me and turned to Kaname. _

_ " When are you planning on leaving." He asked Kaname._

_ " In a couple of hours actually." he said. " Sorry this was kind of last minute." He apologized this time to me._

_ " Oh its no problem." I said. " I'll go and get my stuff and I'll be ready. That way we could leave a little early. Is that okay?" I asked unsure._

_ " That's fine. I'll wait for you at the Moon dorm. Will that work for you?"_

_ "Perfect. See you then." I said and He and I exited Headmaster's office walking side by side without saying anything. We parted ways and I went to my room. I strode to my closet and grabbed my hunter coat off of its hook and threw it on the bed to go look for my gun. I pulled open my drawer and took the gun into my hands then placed it on the inside pocket of my coat before shrugging into it. Then I remembered my school uniform. I stil had it on. Non-huridly I took off the coat and ruffled through my drawers and found white jeans and a black t-shirt. this would have to do. Everything else was mismatching or dirty. I put my coat back on and a pair of boots before venturing outside._

_I made my way towards the Moon dorms and reached the gate which was open slightly. My hand barely touched the gate to go inside before I caught a figure out of the corner of my eye standing a ways away. And he was watching me. I turned my head to see that it was Zero. His frown deepened at the sight of my attire. _

_ " Where are you going? And Why are you dressed like that?"_

_ " I'm going to go somewhere with Kaname. I need to wear this." i answered and swung the gate door wide open so I could fully slip through._

_ " Where are you going with Kuran?" He pressed. Zero wasn't about to let this subject just disappear. I could tell._

_ " I wish I could tell you but, I can't." I told him earnestly._

_ " Why not."_

_ " I just can't."_

_He glared at me. " Why!"_

_ " I can't. I'm sorry." I said softly and went through the gate leaving a frustrated Zero behind. I closed the gate behind me with a loud metallic clink and walked to the front doors of the Moon Dorm. Being polite I knocked and my hearing picked up footsteps. Two seconds later the door swooshed open to reveal Takuma in traveling attire. Instead of a coat he was wearing a black button up jacket and white pant's. Akutsuki appeared next to him in the same thing._

_ " Anna-chan! Please come in. Kaname is expecting us in his room in a few minutes."_

_I gave a warm smile and stepped in. The interior of the Moon Dorm was much more fancy than the Sun dorm by a long shot._

_ " Are you coming to the meeting also?" I asked Takuma._

_ " Yes." he replied and moved to sit on a couch in the middle of the room. I followed and sat down next to him._

_ " So you are aware of what is going to go on during the meeting?" Akutsuki asked me when I moved to sit next to him on another couch across from Takuma._

_ " Yes, he did explain my part in this." I confirmed. " Did he explain my part to you?" They shook their heads._

_ I sat there and told them my part that will take place and what it will do to persuade the Senate. They seemed slightly surprised._

_ " So your there acting like a threat to the Senate? It will be like if they know that the Association knows about Zero's execution they will back down because they don't want a fight to break out." Takuma summed up what I had said to Kaname earlier to almost perfection._

_ " Exactly." I stated._

_ " Oh you've arrived." said a voice from the balcony of the staircase. We looked up to see Kaname in his black travelers coat and black gloves covering his hands._

_ " Kaname-sama." said Akutsuki and Takuma bowing respectivly towards him. I nodded my head at him._

_ " If you would follow me please." He said and walked towards his room. We ascended the staircase and entered his room. He slid gracefully into a cushioned chair behind a cherry red desk slightly similar to Headmaster's._

_ Kaname directed his question to the boys standing on either side of me. " I presume Anna has told you about our plan." He stated._

_ " Yes Kaname." answered Takuma._

_ " Are there any questions?"_

_ " No."_

_ " Then I will explain the whole situation to you..." He resumed to tell us about the plan and we listened. We talked for about an hour before it was time to leave._

_ We walked out of the Moon Dorms and strolled towards the black iron gate that led out of Cross Academy. A limo awaited us at the bottom of the stairs. Kaname and Akutsuki got in first and I got in next to Takuma, which ended up for me to sit across from Kaname. The door was closed by the chauffeur and we rolled away from the curb heading to our destination._

_I listened to their conversation in silence._

_ " Kiryuu-kun murdered Shizuka Hiou with good reason... And he is going to be executed by the Senate House with the charge of pureblood homicide without any investigation behind the case. And you are going to stop this? Do you know what they will say to you who have given him protection with your " Pureblood" status?" Takuma asked with concern._

_Kaname meanwhile stared out of the window, chin resting on his hand. Takuma continued, " You have saved a classmate while disregarding your ancestry. The Senate House won't carry out the truth with peace... " Takuma trailed off and waited for Kaname's answer._

_ " Isn't this the problem we are trying to avoid?" I asked Takuma._

_ " Yes." Kaname said and turned to face us. " I didn't think of that. Even so... from here I will go to the House with a stout heart."_

_ We pulled into a sharp right turn, causing my head to back slightly against the window. " Ow!" I groaned and rubbed my head. " Crazy driver you got yourself Kaname- sama." I told him. He chuckled. _

_ " Are you alright?" _

_ " Yeah. Hey we're here." I told him and took a better look at the large windowed building. It looked nicer than the Association but the aura that emanated from it was something that I didn't like at all. old and unfriendly. I shivered a little as we exited the car and neared the building._

_ " Are you feeling alright?" Takuma asked who came up beside me. I gave him a shrug and smile nervously._

_ " I feel the same way, we'll just have to see how this goes and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his late thirties of so. He had a similar resemblance to Takuma._

_ " Kuran Kaname. You are right on time. Follow me please. He stepped aside while holding the door open for us as we passed. He eyed me suspiciously when I passed him. My hunter instincts screamed. I rubbed my temple to try and ease the persistent buzzing in my head. I hated being around to many vampires. I began to feel agitated. The others took notice of my agitation and Takuma spoke up._

_ " Grandfather, this is Takayima Anna, she came along with us for Kiryuu. She is also from the Assoction." He added and something flashed in this man's eyes. He was his grandfather?! Takuma had hit a nerve somewhere. This is where the plan begun._

_ " Ichiou, are we heading to the meeting?" asked Kaname._

_ " Huh? Oh yes yes Kaname Kuran-sama. My apologies." He murmured and walked past Kaname leading us to a door. He opened it to reveal a large meeting room. Inside was a long table with chairs on each end. Non were in the middle. Kaname sat opposite of Ichiou. I realized that this was the man that he had talked about, the President of the Senate. A cold sweat erupted down my spine. Please let this plan work! I prayed in my head. If we failed.. I didn't even want to think of what we would have to do. Then it began. Kaname explained his situation involving Zero and why they shouldn't put him on execution. I watched the Senate President's expression and body language the whole time. he seemed calm at the beginning but as Kaname explained further he began to get irritated and even angry. When Kaname told him about the Association being involved Ichiou became almost hostile. _

_The Senate really doesn't want to get involved with the Association do they? I thought curiously. When Kaname was done with this explaining process we waited for Ichiou's agreement to let go of Zero's execution. I gripped the head of Kaname's chair tightly, my nails dug into the wood making scratch marks._

_ " This resistance...we will over look it." He said sternly. " Let's put a hold on Kiryuu's execution... as long as Kaname-sama remains at Cross Academy."_

_" ... _I saved your life that day Zero. And I never told you. DIdn't you think it was a little odd that the Senate and the Association weren't bothering you about it anymore? I was so relieved when you were taken of their execution list. I didn't have to worry about you getting killed. If I had refused Kaname and not gone. The Senate would have not relented so quickly." My voice had become a little stronger as I finished talking. " I did it all for you. I risked my life for you."

Zero and Kaito had become statues of stone as they stood in awe at my ,supposedly secret, experience.

" It was something I wanted to do because I care about you so much! And .Do." I sniffed. " I love you. Zero."

" I love you as a sister Anna. Not the other way. I love Yuuki, I always will."

Tears pooled in my eyes. " Then what was all the crap you said to me about you loving me when I was seconds away from dying! HUH?! What was all of that! Your love is completely one sided. Yuuki doesn't love you! She only loved you as a brother. She fell in love with Kaname a long time ago!" I screamed.

" HEY!" He screamed. " Don't you dare say that!"

" You can't do anything to me if I said it again, bloodsucker!" I retorted. Fresh tears dripped down my face. I stormed past Zero and Kaito.

" And you know what? I'm glad I'm dead. At least I can spend the rest of my life with someone other than the likes of _you."_ I sneered. Hurt, abandon and shock shown on my face before I whipped around and ran out of the room.


	5. Grief and Guilt

Aha... Kill me later*

I sat underneath a tree, crying.

_I love you as a sister Anna. Not the other way around. I love Yuuki, I always will. _Zero had said.

A flashback entered my mind.

_ " Your the only family I have left." He said and bent his head down and kissed me. " I love you, Anna. You're my best friend."_

_ " I love you too."_

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and buried my face in my jacket sleeve. I wiped my nose on my jacket sleeve and gave a few sniffs to clear the stuffy feeling.

" You lied to me." I cried softly. " You said you loved me."

Lifting my head I took a gander at my surroundings. I was somewhere near a park or cemetery because there was an iron fence not to far away that was surrounded by overgrown grass, weeds, and flowers. Small shrubs dotted the ground not too far away. Birds chirps and sang their all too familiar melodies repeatedly.

The sudden feeling of being watched made me stand up. I turned in a full circle and saw no one.

" Hello?" I called out.

" Hello?" came a voice from behind me and I turned to see two shadowed figures.

" Come out where I can see you." I said and they emerged hesitantly.

I cursed loudly in disbelief. There standing in front of me was Haruka and Juri Kuran.

My mouth was flopped open, speechless. Words tried to come out of my mouth but it didn't seem to cooperate with how fast my brain was going.

Haruka and Juri were mirroring me surprise as well.

" You- why- how- aren't you supposed to be dead?" I managed to ask.

" We are. But how can you see us. Are you a ghost to?" asked Juri.

" Yes."

" Wait, aren't you that girl that-" started Haruka.

" Yes."

" How did you die?" asked Haruka.

" I could ask you the same. Come over and sit. I think we have a lot to talk about." I emphasized and motion to the tree.

Haruka and Juri sat up against the tree and I sat across from them in the grass.

" How did you die." Juri asked this time. I sighed and reached up to undo the first 6 buttons of my hunter jacket and pulled it away to reveal the gory mess underneath. Both purebloods looked disturbed.

" Not a pretty picture huh? I died last year."

" Are you a wolf?"

" What? Yeah I am. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to get back to my body."

Haruka looked thoughtful. " What happened."

" A pureblood that you called 'Brother'. Ring a bell?" I sighed heavily.

" RIdo."

" Bingo."

" But how has he been alive for the past... how many years has it been?"

I thought back to the memory of young Yuuki, She had looked to be around six years old and its been eleven years ssooo...

" Uh about 11 years. Oh and trust me you haven't missed much." I stopped. " Wait. what do you mean 'how long has it been' haven't you guys been ghosts this entire time or did you come from somewhere."

" We don't know. We just appeared a few days ago. Out of the blue we landed here. But we figured out that the reason we came here was for peace. We can't go back to the place we were currently at. We need to let somethings go that we haven't been able to." Juri explained, I was guessing in the shortest way possible."

" And what's that." i wondered already knowing the answer.

" Our children."

" Kaname and Yuuki." I confirmed. They nodded.

" Have you seen them?" asked Haruka.

" Yes, I went to school with them." I responded.

" What kind of school?"

" Co-existing. Vampire's and humans attend together. We have guardians to keep them separated as to not cause any trouble. It was Kaname's and Kaien Cross's idea."

" That sounds like our Kaname alright. What about Yuuki."

I hesitated. " She, uhh... she turned back into a vampire." Both pureblood's eyes grew shocked.

" But my seal! I... I thought it would hold. I thought it would keep her human." gasped Juri.

" I'm sorry. It didn't Kaname changed her when the school got attacked by Rido. I don't know why he did it."

" Is she with Kaname? When can we see them."

" Uh.. Idon't know. Maybe? I don't know what he's doing at the moment. You see Rido killed me and them someone killed him. But then I have to follow the next vampire in line which is your son. He has to find me... well ugh i dont know!"

" You know you can find him right? You don't always have to wait for him. Just focus on his mind and it will transport you to where he is. Didn't he tell you?" Haruka inquired.

" Ye- no. He didn't. I wonder why. Hmm I'll have to try. I should try now. Uh I'll meet you guys back here in a bit I guess."

" We'll be waiting." They promised and I smiled. Closing my eyes I focused on Kaname. A wave of dizziness hit me and I opened my eyes to see Kaname standing over a bloody boy who had the aura of a pureblood. The little girl at his side looked like his sister. My eyes moved to Kaname's hand. It was bloody.

" Kuran!" I yelled. " What are you doing!" I cried. He said nothing and disappeared in a flurry of bats. Furious I focused again and followed we ended up near his house.

As Kaname strode toward the house I ran towards him and stopped him short.

" Hey I'm talking to you!" I snarled. " What was that back there! What did you do to him."

" He hurt Yuuki."

" So now your going to kill everyone that hurts your dear, precious Yuuki? What are you trying to prove? That your better than every one else? That your some super powerful pureblood?"

" You could say that."

A low growl rumbled through me. " Why." All he did was smile.

" Real classy move, idiot. Now what." He said nothing and disappeared into.

With a wave of dizziness I appeared back in the clearing where I saw Juri and Haruka sitting together underneath the tree.

A sigh of defeat escaped my lips and I fell to the ground staring up at the sky.

" Why are being like this Kaname. This isn't like you." I groaned and threw an arm over my face. " _What are you planning to do."_

A sense of sudden dread fell over me and I sat up. Something didn't seem right. Feeling a pull in my chest I vanished and appeared inside a home, and what I saw made my heart skip a beat.

Standing at the top of the staircase was a man who was kneeling and had a striking resemblance to Aidou and had a hand outstretched towards a man who had a pureblood aura swirling about him screaming 'hungry', and Kaname who was hidden in the shadows stepped out and tapped the kneeling on the ground. A sword lay in Kaname's hand and it was crackling fiercely with lightning. It was probably anti-vampire. Before I could blink he plunged the sword straight through the standing pureblood's wounded pureblood had only time to gasp in surprise before bursting into pieces of sand and crystal.

I was speechless at what I had just witnessed. Kaname's hand that was holding the sword began to burn him and parts of his hand had already been burned so badly that the bone began to show. I gagged. But Kaname didn't seem like he would be letting go anytime soon.

"Ka-Kaname sama! Thank you for sav- No, you killed Handagi-sama. A pureblood." He gasped.

Kaname turned to him. " Aidou-dono, who actually decided that one musn't violate the sanctity of the purebloods."

So this was Aidou's father...

" Kaname-sama, it's frightening when you say such things...is it really possible to control the vampire society without purebloods?" asked Aidou's father as Kaname kneeled in front of him. I started to walk up the stairs.

" It's like bees who can't live with out their queen." He answered in a low voice

" Impossible! could you really be so foolish?" asked Kaname, the sword crackling at his side.

"Kaname-sama, please release your hold on the cursed yourself might now me safe with it." reasoned the other, a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face.

" Aidou-dono. let me tell you something right now." He leaned in close and whispered something into his ear. The said person's face became shocked and almost frightened.

The sound of running footsteps appeared and I turned to see Yuuki at the bottom of the stairs.

" Kana-.' she started to say, that's when Kaname raised his sword. I made myself appear.

" **_KANAME NNOO!"_**I screamed as he brought it down towards his victim. With one clean slice he chopped Aidou's father's head off making him explode into dust. I turned to Yuuki and to my horror I saw Aidou himself standing there rooted to the spot.

" FATHER WHAT- FATHER!" He yelled and started up the steps. My mouth was covered my both my hands to try and mask the horrified sobs escaping my chest. _He... he ... he actually... killed Aidou's father right in front of him._

_ " _I'm done hesitating," stated Kaname. " I made my choice only once to stay with you." He told Yuuki. " However, I'm going to full fill my original plans. I'm sorry. Thank you Yuuki." He said and vanished into a swirl of bats before disappearing.

Only the sound of Aidou's steps filled the room as he took the stairs one by one until he reached the pile of dust that lay at the top where I stood just 2 feet away. Aidou fell to his knees in his father's ashes.

" Father..." Aidou's voice so full of agony and sadness with that one word.

" Kaname-sama... Why!" Cried Aidou. Yuuki turned and sprinted out of the house leaving me and Aidou alone together.

" Aidou." I said and he lifted his tear stained face to look and see my similar teary face and bowed his head again. " ..." surpise lasted for a few seconds before disappearing behind the wall of grief.

" Why did he do it!" sobbed Aidou.

" I don't know." I whisper and touched his face, then wrapped my arms around him.

" I'm so sorry." Those were the only words I said .


	6. Apology Exepted

*** I wanted this chapter to be a funny one! Hope you like it!***

**Angel17: This one is going to be good!**

**Yuuki: Am I in it?**

**Angel17: Uh... no sorry.**

**Yuuki: Why not!**

**Angel17: because...**

**Yuuki: why!:**

**Angel17: Just because * Shoves Yuuki out the door* I don't own anything exept Anna:). Just read and review.**

I had not gone back to the clearing after the incident. I just needed to clear my head. A stroll around town was likely to help ease the headache that was starting to pound in my left temple. Rubbing it I entered the main square where people bustled about. Some had little children clinging to their parents hands begging to be taken out for ice cream or to go to the toy store, teenagers lounged on the side walk making passersby weave around them. Business men and women were dressed in all black and where texting and calling on their blackberrys or iphone about their work. Several small stands in the middle of the square had little to no people visiting them. The people in charge of them stood with sullen or bored expression on their faces at the usual lack of customers who seemed to avoid them, not bothering to even think about them because they had to much on their minds already and didn't want to waste their time on such things.

A large stone fountain sat smack in the middle of the chaos. It was carved to look like a half naked cherub with large angels wings and a horn. Stone grass and flowers surrounded its feet dotted with the occasional,almost invisible, butterflies. Years after being built the stone had been chipped and pooped on by so many pigeons that instead of the dark grey it had once been it was now almost white. No one ever bothered to clean it. Water in a basin circled the ugly statue and in that basin there was alteast 100 dollars worth of pennies, nickles, dimes and quarters that people had thrown in for good luck. I walked towards it and sat down on the ground, leaning my back against the cool stone, closing my eyes I leaned my head on the lip of the basin and let loose a long and loud sigh.

Kaname's atrocious behavior had left me agitated and extremely angry. The events that had occurred this past couple of weeks were ostensibly out of control. If I wasn't a freaking ghost I could be so much more useful. And now I am still stuck here without the necklace, without the whereabouts of Sara Shirabuki and Zero doesn't love me. Now I have no way to get back. Putting both hands over my face I let out a long tortured groan before sitting up and using both hands to rub my face and eyes.

" What am I going to do?" I asked myself, letting my hands fall limply into my lap. Entertwining my fingers my thumbs twiddled together distractedly to rid some of the boredom that I began to get. My eyesight wandered to the front of my shirt where the blood was.

_" Why did you never tell me about the pistol Zero?" I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper._

_ " Don't lie to me or try and make up excuses. I've been here since we entered this room." My voice wavered. _

_ " Because you weren't always there for me." he admitted._

_ " Wasn't there for you?" I whispered. He smacked Kaito's hand from his jacket._

_ " Yuuki was always there when I needed her. "_

_ " I have known you way longer than she has. I have always been there for you. Ready and waiting. " i snapped, pissed off. _

I shook my head roughly to dislodge the memory. A burning sensation entered my eyes and I rubbed them to rid myself of the feeling._ Zero... _

With a huff I hefted myself onto my feet and saw that the large crowds of people were beginning to become smaller. A clock in a flower shop told me it was close to seven p.m.

My mind was blank when I tried to think of somewhere to go besides back to the clearing to see Haruka and Juri. I cound never... no.. I _would _never tell them about Kaname. They didn't need more stress put on them as it is. I didn't even want to face Kaname right now. I thought these things as I wandered through town while staring at my feet. When I stopped and looked up I saw that I had somehow mangaged to end up at Cross Academy. I let my legs take me to my grave but I stopped dead when I saw someone with their back leaning up against my head stone. Passing Day Class boys and girls whispered amongst themselves as they dared glances at the boy sitting by my grave.

" I heard that he was best friends with that girl before she died." whispered a boy to his friend when they passed me.

" He is there everyday sitting there next to that grave. I wonder why..." asked a girl to her friend.

The said boy didn't seem to care to glare at the Day Class students as they walked past. He seemed to focased on the dead leaf in his hands that he was slowly picking small parts of the leaf off and letting them drop to the ground before repeating the activity again with a different one.

The Day Class finally disappeared completely each going to their rooms and leaving the grounds silent. Chirps of crickets began filling the empty grounds with music.

I made myself visible to him only just in case and walked toward him catiously.

" Hey... Zero?" I called softly. He jumped a little and raised his head to look up at me. That's when I noticed dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"..." He didn't say anything and went back to picking at the leaves at his feet.

" About yesterday..." I trailed off as he shook his head in refusal to hear my apology. " I'm sorry." I said.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut and when he re-opened them they were shining with unshead tears.

" It's my fault." he rasped. His voice sounded used and scratchy, something like mine did after crying for a long time. " I didn't mean to say such things. I just... I just..." He let out and pulled in a shaky breath.

" I just want you back..." he finished. " I-I... was wrong when... I said you weren't always there. You were. I just never... saw it until now..." He looked up at me with lonely amethyst eyes. "I'm so sorry." he said and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

" I'm sorry too." I sat cross-legged next to him. " I never meant to say any of those things to you either. I was just going on anger." A tear escaped me and landed on my lap. " I want to get back as much as you want me to. I can't if I don't have the necklace."

" Where is it?" he asked, his voice sounding more steady.

I smiled and shook my head. " I don't want to talk about this. I just want to forget about it right now." I leaned closer to Zero and rested my head near his shoulder.

" I wish everyday was as peaceful as it is right now." I told Zero while watching fireflies light up around us.

" Let's hope it will once all of this is over." he said and relaxed next to me.

" Then we better hope like crazy." I replied.

I sat next to Zero in the Association while he read through file after file. My brother stood leaning against the wall watching him.

" I'm moved. Your helping out the organization without a single complaint ? I figured you either completely ignored things or completely took care of them." mused Kaito sporting a smirk.

" Enough, your annoying me, Kaito. I hate how you always have to worry about what I do." growled Zero turning to the next page of his reading.

" Well, sorry. I'm not worried, though, Just doing surveillance. So just don't worry about it and let me worry about you."

" Good work,,," Zero smirked. " It must be tough. You told the guys outside the door that i'm fine right?"

" Yeah." he sighed and leaned on a chair.

" I don't think you want to worry over him to much." I told Kaito.

" Who asked you!" said the irritated older hunter.

I held my hands up and shrugged. " Hey, I'm just saying. If you keep telling him that you're worried over him he might as well slam you up against the wall and yell at you about your inner feelings."

Zero snorted a laugh and zero and I looked over at Kaito and we both laughed harder at the look of pure smugness plastered across his face.

" When you come back to earth you are going to get one heck of a butt whooping, smart alec." he hissed menacingly but a teasing glint shown in his eyes. I flipped him the bird.

" Whatever, bro." I smarted and smirked.

" That's it!" he growled and ran towards me. I leaped up and ran around the room with him chasing me. i ran through the table and stopped in the middle. He glared and tried to reach me.

The doors opened and I turned to look at the person who entered. Yagari turned and closed the door before stopping and looking at the scene before him. Zero was laughing at Kaito who had sprawled halfway across the table, reaching for me and I was standing about 6 inches away while he continued to curse and fight to get me.

" What in the world? Kaito!" He yelled. Kaito froze and turned to look at Yagri before scrambling off the table to stand. I moved back to Zero's side and smiled, waving at Yagari with a devilish grin.

"Yagari I-" began Kaito and Yagari glared at him before dissolving into laughter.

" Hey!" yelled Kaito. "It's not funny!"

Yagari managed two words . " Your face!" he chuckled, regaining his calm.

" You better run Yagari." I added. Kaito ran towards Zero with a look that said ' I will kill you' . Yagari saw this and opened the door and went out closing it in a matter of 3 seconds. Before Kaito could stop himself he ran face first into the door.


	7. Liar Liar

Im back! I think that Apology Exepted was one of my best chapters in this book so far. I'm feeling really good about this chapter too! Enjoy! Read and Review please! Thanks a million :D*

**P.s - **'_ wolf talk'_

The news of Yuuki wanting to reestablish the Night Class was a surprise. I hadn't expected her to want to do such a thing. I had a feeling that there were going to be some difficulties in the future. Also, the news of the new blood tables that every vampire was raving about saying how 'delicious' they were also got me suspicious. Earlier when I was taking a leisurely stroll in town I had spotted several vampires with glass jars filed to the lid with tables. They began to fight over them and the others had to break it up. _Why and what in the world would make them fight over some stupid blood tablet. That kind of stuff never happened last year, that's for sure. _I never mentioned what I saw to anybody. I figured that someone would find out sooner or later.

" Hey Zero-kun?" I asked my best friend who was lying across a bench outside in the Academy's garden.

" Mmm." Came is response.

" Do you think it was the right thing to do? I mean, did Yuuki make the right choice about reestablishing the Night Class?" I asked him sitting on the ground near his head.

He gave a lazy shrug and yawned.

" You know, no one's out here. you can talk aloud you know."

Zero cracked open and eye and glared at me before closing it.

" Moron." I looked up at the figure approaching us with an umbrella. " Hey, someones coming over." I forewarned and watched the girl come closer.

Maria stopped right next to me, her umbrella creating a shady spot on Zero's face.

" Can't you sense them? When a vampire is already near you?" She asked, Zero opened his amythest eyes and gave her a hard look.

" The motive of the enemy and their intentions. Can't sense them without those? About that... yesterday was a narrow escape." she said while Zero sat up reaching insie his jacket pocket.

In a flash Zero had _Bloody Rose_ pointed straight at her face. " Hey calm down." I chided but didn't get up from my spot.

" Why would a vampire wander around in the middle hall in broad daylight. Go back to your nest." He growled.

Maria sweat-dropped. " Ah... that's because I don't know how to go back." she answered nervously.

Zero put a hand to his face. " Your joking."

Zero ended up walking throught the grounds with Maria behind him and me by his side.

" Well aren't you being a wonderful chauffeur to Maria." I teased. Zero audibly grounded his teeth in annoyance.

" Thank you for treating me so well yesterday. Sara-sama didn't blame me . It's probably because of you. Actually... you don't detest all vampires... right?" she asked from behind.

I turned my head to give Zero an incredulous look. " Sara's here? Oh goody." sarcasm was water-falling from my voice.

Glancing at Maria, I noticed an uncomfortable look on her face. " Uh... Zero. Maria doesn't look so good." I announced. Zero stopped and turned before Maria started to have a coughing fit, and then she fell over into Zero's arms.

He picked her up bridal style and started back to where the infirmary was. She huffed. " I'm sorry, I'm useless during the day."

Later that day I found Zero napping against a tree, two twin bite marks fading very quickly on his neck.

" Are you alright? Did Yuuki take to much? You look sad Ze." I commented. Zero gave me the glare and swiftly got to his feet, shewing away some wandering day class girls who had come to close. Once they were out of view. two men appeared.

" Good work Zero-kun." Complimented the Headmaster. Making myself see-able I smiled and waved.

" Hello, headmaster."

" AHH Annaaa! How are you!" He cried and ran to give me a hug but forgot I couldn't touch him so he hugged the tree instead. I snickered, so did Kaito.

He let go of the tree and rubbed his head. " Owie!" He cried. " Hey Zero, I can see a little of Yuuki's old style when she's handling things like a committee member.. You obediently playing your role also makes me very happy." he said.

" Initially, didn't you ingnore the restraining orders and wanted to go kill Kaname-kun? Using his existence as a reason.

" I would have ignored them." I said under my breath.

" And now you've changed into a very obedient person. It's quite worrying." Cross said. Zero's frown deepened.

" Didn't Kuran decide to kill off ALL of the purebloods? If that's the case, I don't really have a reason to stop him." Answered Zero.

Cross pursed his lips in concern." I am going to pretend I never heard you say that..."

Kaito shook his dead disappointed and I frowned.

" Have you seen Kaname-kun at all Anna-chan?" Cross asked and I shook my head.

" He hasn't called for me and I haven't been looking for him ever since that incident involving Aidou's father." I responded.

" Lets just hope he doesn't decide to do anything reckless or stupid shall we?" stated Headmaster.

It was time to see Kaname. Even though I didn't want to I needed to sort some things out with him.

Focasing on his aura I found it to be more difficult than it usually was. Something was off about it. Like it wasn't actually his. I shrugged off the thought and transported to his current location. I found him near a Victorian style house with an iron gate around it. He was standing there leaning against the stone wall on the sidewalk that surrounded the place.

" Kuran! I need to talk with you!" I stated angrily as I stalked towards him. He turned and gave me a raised eyebrow.

" I don't want to talk to you." He said.

" Its important!" I said.

" If its about what I think you're going to ask me then don't." He said stiffly.

" Yes and no. I came to talk to you about your so called plan."

" Which is?"

" To kill all purebloods." I answered crossing my arms comfortably across my chest.

" Well aren't you a smart cookie." he said darkly.

" Shut your hole Kuran. Why are you trying to-" sadly I didn't get to finish my question before a long silver razor edged sword lay steadily in the air near Kaname's neck. I gasped and whipped around.

There Cross stood with infuriated expression. " My expectations... I wanted them to be off."

Kaname reached up and gripped the sword with the pale fingers of his left hand. Instantly they began to smoke and burn from the layer of anti-vampire silver. He lifted it up and away fro his neck.

" Why are you trying to annihilate all purebloods!" He yelled and ran forward. I phased into a wolf to avoid getting impaled and then mentally slapped myself. It was a reflex on my part after all. I backed away and sat on the ground watching the confrontation.

" The question you ask is very strange. You, who made the deals with vampires for such a long time should be the one to understand the most but... I beg of you. Please don't stop me."

_Kaname is begging? Now that's unusual._

_ " _Unless you expect me to watch Isaya-kun's family being attacked with my own eyes and doing nothing? Is this a sick joke. I haven't even asked you a reason?" he hissed and charged again. Kaname doged and flitted up the to the top of the stone wall.

" What reason?" asked the pureblood. " It's too simple to be put into words, It is only that my pathh constantly changed but my motive has always been the same... speaking of which..."

" Well." replied Cross who had managed to press his sword dangerously close to Kaname's throat." I never wished for purebloods to vanish.

Kaname's form began to fall away into a swirl of black bats. I leaped to my paws and jumped towards him to stop him but was too slow. I flew over the wall and onto the grass.

I phased to a human once more " Dang it!" I cursed and slammed my fist into the ground.

" Anna?" came Cross's voice from the other side of the wall.

I got up and hopped over the wall to see an unconscious bloody boy.

" I'm going to take him to the Association to be looked after. Please go after Kaname. Promise me you will try with all of your might to stop him. Make him stop." Pleaded the chairman, his aura screamed desperate.

" I'll try everything I can Cross..." I relied and watched him walk away with the boy ever his shoulder.

Once again today I was running after the pureblood killer. " Kaname Kuran! If you do not stop and listen to right this minute I will not let up until you do." I roared and grabbed his sleeve. Because he wasn't in his actual vampire form I was able to touch him. Useful.

Kaname whipped around and grabbed my wrist in a painful grip.

" _If you want my help with getting you back in you body than stop following me!" _he yelled in my face. I leaned away from him.

" I will not stop following you. Don't you see? I'm stuck with you! For the rest of your life. So if you want me to stop following you tell my why! WHY are you killing purebloods!" I yelled back, wrenching my wrist from his grasp.

His head whipped up and he was staring at something behind me. " Answer me!" I growled.

He shoved me away violently and stalked off down the small towns alley where i had found him and stopped under a shadowed stone overhang staring at two very familiar people.

" Kuran wait!" i shouted and ran after him frustrated cry.

Almost running into him I stopped and stared at Zero and Yuuki who were both where their respectively colored Academy outfits. Zero had Yuuki pressed up roughly against the wall.

" That jerk... Kuran Kaname... each pound of his flesh is extremely dirty."he hissed, his voice had risen to a yell. " HE RUINED ALL OF MY LIFE! MY FAMILY! ICHIRU! ANNA! And me..."

" Zero? Wha-" she stopped midsentance and looked straight at Kaname and me. I was sure to make myself visible to both of them.

She started to walk towards us before Zero reached out and grabbed her.

She looked at Kaname with sad eyes. " You didn't come here to bring me away like you did last time. What did you come here for this time."

" You should get Kiryuu to explain it to you. In some ways he is the one who understands my existence extremely well."

" Kaname... what are you talking about." I asked him.

" I... believe somewhere in my heart that you would walk along together with Yuuki." He confessed to Kaname.

The next words that escaped Zero's mouth that I had been suspicious of for so long where finally revealed.

" You released Shizuka from her prison... why?"

I have a horrified gasp. " You...you..." I couldn't form the words." I backed away in horror until i stood near Zero.

" To remove Shizuka's grudge... no. It's to hunt down a certain hunter couple.

" Why..." Zero and I said in unison.

" To plant the seed of hatred towards purebloods. Into that families twins with no liberation from it till death.

" WHY!" Zero repeated, expression becoming pained, mirroring mine.

" To turn the twins... _into weapons." _Kaname finally omitted." That wouldn't stop until all purebloods were massacred.

" Why... WHY US!" shouted Zero who whipped out his gun and pointed it at Kaname's face. " At least... if Ichiru wasn't dragged into this..." Zero's gun began to grow thorns.

Yuuki yanked the gun down as Kaname disappeared. I gave one thunderous snarl and disappeared with him.

We arrived in a secluded area and without a seconds hesitation I phased in the air midway through my leap and slammed into Kaname's unprotected backside. He wasn't expecting it at all. He slammed into the ground with a thud. The pureblood became pinned underneath my large white paws. My lips curled up to reveal my sharp daggered teeth. I was throw off him with a wave of telekinetic force and skidded across the ground.

" YOU! IT WAS ALL YOU!" I sobbed through my teeth while staggering onto my legs. I phased back so I could look at him.

Kaname was already on his feet and glared at me with pure hatred. " Yes, it was all me."

" Why my family! Why Zero's family! We did nothing to you, you ruined our lives. We can never live normal lives now." I screamed at him. " Its all your fault! You lied to me, you told me you had nothing to do with my family."

I took in a deep breath to try and calm myself down. " Of course I didn't believe you. I can't believe I became friends with you. Everything you asked me to do... i did it. And now I see I was just some piece of your game and your sadistic plan. Your sick and cruel and heartless." I hissed staring at him straight in the eye.

" Heartless eh? If that's how you want to play... let's try your style shall we?"

His body reformed into a wolf. I turned and crouched, snarling at him. We leaped into the air and crashed head on into one another. Snarls, yelps, and growls filled the clearing as we ripped up grass and fur from one another. Kaname pinned me underneath him and I swatted at him with a paw. He staggered to the side and I bit his neck before tossing him away from me.

' _Your not familiar with this kind of body huh Kaname!' _I mocked and barreled into him but he sidesteps and bit me on the leg. Twisting my body I got him pinned in such a way that he couldn't escape.

My anger fell away and my body sagged. I clambered from his struggling form, anger gave away to my sadness. He stared at me as I moved away from him and collapsed on the ground in mental defeat. I curled up in the grass.

A pair of footsteps approached and touched me on the head. I snapped at his hand before settling back down.

' _Don't touch me! Leave me be!' _I growled with a sob._ ' Heartless, life taking, murderous LEECH!' _

_' I'm-'_

I shut him out with a snap. " It's all his fault..."


	8. Chapter 8

*** Here is the chapter that I know all of you have been waiting for! Im excited to see your reaction to it! I want to thank all of this people who have made this second book possible and who have given me the motivation for every word XD^.^**

**Grey_Wolf sasukesnumba1fan**

**Partypip19 teamGaara_Shika93**

**Wolfsey3333 SparksHawthorn829**

**loveless97 Kfmaus**

**xBloodyRoses KawaiiHanaChan**

**PotatoChipz just_meee**

**annari12**

**Thank you so much you guys. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him , I hate him. _That's what I had been thinking for the past few hours giving myself a headache.

" Hey." The sudden voice made me jump and I turned to spot Kaname's parents standing not to far away.

" Hi." I sighed and walked over to them. Juri looked at my tear stained face and gathered me into a hug. The sudden embrace was comforting and I nested my head onto her shoulder.

" What's the matter? You didn't come back like you said you would. We were worried." Juri said and pushed me away gently to look at my face.

" I... I went to see Kaname and well, everything went downhill from that I guess. Now everything is just a mess." I sniffed and rubbed my face with the back of my hand.

" Can we see him? It's okay if you don't want to. We can just wait until your ready." She said and looked at Haruka sadly.

" No! I mean... no I don't want you to wait anymore. You've waited for a long time." I said quickly at the look they gave each other. " Just promise me something."

" Anything." said Haruka.

" I'm sorry for what you might see. He's been very... unpredictable." And with that I transported the pureblood couple to meet their son.

We arrived near an abandoned building and I heard fighting going on around the corner. I motioned for Juri and Haruka to stay put and walked up to peek around the corner. Yuuki and Kaname were yelling at each other. Kaname was holding his sword and Yuuki wielded Artemis into the air and they clashed together. Kaname turned his head and I jerked my head back so he wouldn't see me.

" Come here." I mouthed to Haruka and Juri and pointed around the corner.

" He won't be able to see you. Go ahead." I whispered. " But he can see me." Go." I said and got out of the way so they could look, and they gasped at what they saw.

Kaname's voice drifted from around the corner as I sat and listened. " I abandoned you. I'm a bad man..."

" I haven't given up!... Do you remember that? If If you want to give up on me, please kill me your own hands. Or let me kill you. You told me this in front of the room with the coffin in it..."

_Kaname kill Yuuki... Yuuki kill Kaname? What is this!_

_ " _I remember that. That's why I gave you back Artemis. it's designed to kill vampires." explained Kaname.

I glanced up at Juri and Haruka's stone still forms as they stared at the scene in front of them. I could not imagine what they must be feeling.

Their weapons clashed together with a resounding crack. they smell of Yuuki's blood wafted into the air and I dared a peek around the corner to see what happened.

I saw Kaname stop fighting and reached up to wipe off a bloody cut that appeared on her cheek. His expression turned sullen and disappeared. I followed pulling Haruka and his wife with me.

We arrived a block and a half from the Association. " Kaname..." Haruka said with a sad look. I frowned and put a hand on his shoulder near the wound over his heart. " I'm sorry you had to see that. Truly.. I -"

" Why are you apologizing?" He asked and looked down at me with wide sienna eyes. " You did nothing wrong."

" I know. But... I."

" Anna, who are you talking to." A voice questioned.

Taking a glance over my shoulder I saw Kaname. " Are you curious?" I said with a raised eyebrow, supporting a sneaky smirk.

" If this person hates me and wants to insult me then no. I don't have time to trifle with the dead. I have some unfinished plans to run a sword through."

I contained a wince and looked back at his parents. " _They, _is what I think you mean."

He raised a thin eyebrow. " Oh? Can they show themselves?" The side of his mouth curled into a mocking half smile.

" It's okay.' Juri's voice said from behind me. " Go ahead."

I gave a calming sigh and touched them both concentrating on them so their son was able to see them.

Kaname's eyes grew so wide they almost popped out of their sockets. " Mother... father?!" He gasped.

" Son." They greeted with smiles. Kaname's eyes shined. " What? How..." The sword he was holding almost fell out of his grip if it weren't for his frozen form.

" We came back to see you before we left. We came to talk to you about what you've been doing." said Juri.

" I have to do it. it's for Yuuki."

_No i'ts not. It's all for you. You want to rule the vampire race and have nothing standing in your way. So power-hungry. _

_ " _Then why were you fighting her." I asked. He didn't answer. " I see how it is..."

" Kaname we want you to stop this. Your making a bigger mess and you might have to be the one picking up the pieces later on. Please don't do this Kaname." Haruka pleaded, a weak smile playing on his lips.

" I have to!" growled. " I've already killed one pureblood. The next one will be Sara Shirabuki."

Us three gasped in unison. " Kaname..." Juri whispered, hurt lurking in her eyes. " You can still fix things."

" I can't... It's my choice to do what I want and I know this is the best way for things to go. Please except that. _Please_..."

Haruka and Juri shared heartbroken smiles. " Just think about what you're doing son. We always wanted the best for you." And with those parting words they both faded and vanished leaving me to face Kaname alone.

" They're right Kuran." I said and turned around and walked away from him. " Please don't mess this up." I sighed and continued on my way, the sky was darkening and pink was starting to show in the sky.

Zero's POV: Earlier that same day.

He checked his watch and glanced at the sky, and stared down at Anna's grave. _Almost time._

He closed his eyes, remembering the encounter he had, had with Sara and the the Chairman shortly there after:

_He shut the door to the basement of the Association with a loud bang and turned to face the petite blond pureblood._

_ " Hello, Kiryuu. " she purred, petting a brown haired girl that lay in her lap lovingly almost like a lapdog._

_ " What do you need me for." He growled._

_ " I need you to hid me." _

_Zero stopped breathing. " Why in the world would I help someone like you. Your a power hungry bloodsucker." He hissed and put a hand on his gun for assurance._

_ " Kuran Kaname wants me dead. I can't let him kill me."_

_The eh-human's eyes widened and then narrowed. " Really." he said and looked at her straight in the eye._

_ " Yes. Please, I beg you. Just this once." She lifted her head to look back at him and that's when he noticed a certain piece of jewelry hanging from her neck._

_ " I will do it. But, if you want any sort of help from me you have to give me something in return."_

_ " And what is that?" she asked with curiosity pouring from her._

_ " That." He said and pointed at her neck._

_ " My blood? Boy, aren't you a greedy ex-human." She glared and stood up gently pushed the girl that was resting in her lap aside. " If that is what you want then..." " No!"_

_ " No?"_

_Zero rubbed his nose in disgust and irritation. " Not that, _that! "_ he repeated pointing to the metal on her neck._

_ " It belongs to me." she said firmly. " I found it."_

_ " I made it. It's mine." He countered._

_ " You made this thing? Oh well, here take it. It didn't really go with anything I had anyway." She said and took it off before throwing at at him._

_ He caught it expertly but gently in one hand and put it carefully inside his jacket._

_ " Come with me."_

Zero glanced at the sky again and saw the very first rays of the setting sun and fished the jewelry out of his pocket before laying it out of the ground carefully in front of her grave Just like the chairman had instructed him to do before he vanished.

He recalled the conversation with his headmaster after leaving the place where they had hid the female pureblood.

_" Zero how... He stared at the necklace in amazement. " An agreement. That filthy vampire shouldn't have been wearing it anyway. " He replied and hastily grabbed it away from the chairman who had dug into his pockets when he came back when he noticed Zero's hand in his pocket like he had smuggled drugs with him or something._

_ " Zero can I tell you something?" _

_ " Sure."_

_ " I never told you this when we first saw Anna. You see, you knew she was a wolf and that she died by Rido like you told me. And now she's stuck as a ghost... you can bring her back."_

_ " What do you mean." Zero asked. What the heck was he talking about._

_ " You can bring her back from the dead, Zero."_

_ The said person gasped. " HOW! That's- I- ... I..."_

_ " You can do it Zero. You're the only one that can. Trust me on this. I know your the one to do it. It's your choice. You can leave her to Kaname's care or you can bring her back yourself so she doesn't have to go through this forever. Think on it." Kaien said and walked away, giving Zero no chance to recover and say something back before he vanished down a dark corridor. Kaien said something over his shoulder before he disappeared making Zero raise an eyebrow._

_ Zero cursed and stared at the necklace in his hand. What did President of the Association mean by ' You're the only one that can.' What the heck. The necklace he was staring at became blurry and he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears that obscured his vision from seeing clearly. _

_ " Should I really do this? " he said and then made up his mind, stowing the metal object in his pocket and walked out the door of the Association._

Zero shook his head to clear the jumbled thoughts clouding his mind and walked toward the boy's dorm to try and get some sleep. he knew it was impossible as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I stopped and clutched chest where a dull ache was starting to become present. "Gah. What in the world?" I said and huffed. This pain had been going on for the past half an hour and it was driving me _insane. _I glanced down at my hand and said that it was starting to become transparent and the transparency was crawling up my arm and not it was at my elbow. I watched in amazement as I slowly disappeared before i vanished completely and I fell into a deep sleep.

Inside the coffin: **( Just like Bella in Breaking Dawn... Oh and I'm not a crazed girly girl Justsoyouknow. Anyway!)**

Her body began to regenerate. Her skin slowly becoming healthy and fresh, hair regained its original shiny dark brown. Anna's neck began to heal closed, the stitches on her neck fell out and her wounds closed to 4 barely noticeable scars. Blood began to pump through her veins and her broken rib fixed itself with a dull crack. The sound of her heart beating could be heard only by the girl inside the coffin five feet underground. Then she opened her eyes.

**( Thought I was going cliff it didn't you *evil laugh*)**

Anna's POV:

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was nothing but blackness and the sound of my own breathing. The only thing I could hear in the silence was the beating of my own heart. Wait... beating?! I pressed my hand against my chest and felt it move under my hand. Where am I... I reached up but was stopped short by something hard and wooden about 6 inches about my head. I lifted up a foot and realized that it too hit wooden with a dull thump.

I instantly began to panic when I realized I was trapped in a coffin... under ground.

I banged my fist against it hoping that it would help in some way but I knew it was a useless attempt to get myself out of here. My heavily irregular breathing made me realized the lack of air that I had in this one small space. I calmed myself down and held my breath while I thought for a moment to - That's it!

Using the small space I had I gave a hard kick to the lid of my coffin several times and was rewarded with a cracking sound. Dirt instantly filled the coffin and I squeezed and scooted myself around till I felt the dirt on my hands where it had piled up. and searched for the whole I had made. Pushing the dirt towards the head of the coffin I used my wolf nails to claw and scratch blindly at the loose dirt. Soon, the dirt filled half the coffin draining and taking up space for my air supply. " Good grief." I cried in frustration. The whole towards the surface was a good three feet deep and about a foot and a half wide. " I hate this!" I said and coughed as dirt entered my lungs. My arms fely like noodles from digging for so long. I had heard somewhere that if you were stuck in a coffin or a boz you had about an hours worth of air supply. I knew I only had about 10 minutes left before I completely ran out. I had been counting the time since I started digging and I don't even want to say how big the number is.

Giving my arms a minutes rest , I immediately began digging again.

Meanwhile above ground:

Zero got out of bed with a frustrated groan and rubbed his eyes. Not one wink of sleep, zero, zip! All because of his thoughts about Anna. He looked out his window. There was no change at the grave. The necklace glinted in the rising sun confirming his doubts. She wasn't coming back.

With a sigh he hopped in the shower and then got dressed slowly for early morning duty. He hated it.

Once he arrived on the grounds of the Academy he did his rounds carefully but quickly and headed to the moon dorms.

He followed Yuuki and the rest of the night class across the grounds. None of the crazed day class girls or boys were out and all were in class. Zero heaved a sigh and walked past the night class to lean against a tree near her grave. The vampires gave him dirty looks while others whispered things to each other. A dull scuffing sound filled his ears and he looked around for the source of it. the vampires had stopped out of curiosity also and turned their heads towards Zero, where the sound seemed to be coming from. Zero looked at them confused and then kneeled down to listen. The noise was definitely getting louder.. _No way..._

By now I was exhausted and I was out of air. _Shoot shoot shoot. Come on already!_ I gasped for breath and the dirt became less compact and more movable. That's when I knew I was at the surface. With the last ounce of my strength I balled fist punched upward. My fist punched through the last two inches of dirt and light poured through hole and so did the sound of several surprised screams. I pulled myself up and scratched at the hole to make it bigger. With a finally heave I pulled myself up and out of the hole and lay on the grass coughing and heaving for breath. I struggled to my hands and knees noticing my hair and clothes clean besides the dirt that clung to the fabric. My hand instantly went to my neck where I felt nothing but a few lines. I sighed with a smile and stood up brushing myself off before turning.

I looked into several wide eyed, scared vampires. _uuhhhhhh... well this is unfortunate, _I thought and rubbed my head nervously. I couldn't think of anything to say.

" Uh... hi?"

" Anna!" shouted a voice and I turned to look at Zero who was staring at me in disbelief.

" Zero? What-" Then I saw then necklace in his hand. _It was you Zero? _

The ex-human turned and glared at the vampires. " Get moving. You're already late!" He hissed. They scurried away and Yuuki remained. " It's nice to see you, Anna."

" You too." I said. and she disappeared.

I gave a surprised gasp when arms pulled me into a warm body and held me to their chest. I felt Zero's breath in my hair. Closing my eyes I relaxed into his arms, wrapping my own around his waist and pulling him close. It felt absolutely wonderful to be able to hug him again and to have my body back.

I heard Zero whisper my name into my ear and let out a giggle, snuggling into his chest. The sound of his heart made me smile.

" You're really back!" He said and I looked up at him to see one of his rare true smiles.

" For good. I missed you." I said.

" I missed you too." he chuckled and caressed my face.

" How did you find out. About the whole come-back-to-life stuff?" I asked him.

" You told Kaito and me remember? Kaien reminded me. As for the necklace. I managed to get it back from Sara. and I finally realized what Kaien was talking about and what you were talking about."

I raised an thin eyebrow. " Oh and what was that."

" The whole 'person that you love is supposed to be the one to bring you back to life thing?I think..."

_ Where was he going with this..._ I sweatdropped inwardly.

" I think... I... I love you too." He said and bent down bringing his lips to mine in a kiss.


	9. Close Call

*** Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. Like I said before you guys are the lol. Always makes me laugh and makes my day. * Cough Cough sniff sneeze* Stupid cold! The cure is your Reviews! If you want me to get better... R&R!***

***Ack I just love Zero so much! So hot! I love him in Chapter 82 ( which this chapter is based on *spoiler alert if you havent read it yet) Sorry! Crazed fangirl moment! ^.^ eeeeeeeekkkk! i love you ZEERROOO***

**Anna: That's my protective vampire boyfriend! (cheers)**

**Angel17: *cheers with you* GO ZERO GO! HAHA**

**P.S: I dont own any VK characters except for Kei, Daisuke, and my very favorite, ANNA!**

** Oh and please recommend this story to any one you know who might like it! THANKS A MILLION!**

I pulled away breathlessly opening my eyes to stare into his before smiling and blushing, putting my head once again into his chest.

" About time." I said and his chest rumbled with laughter.

" You think?" It was my turn to laugh at his words. Then I remembered how I got here.

" What are we going to do about the hole." I saw pulling away from Zero and looking at it. Zero kneeled down next to it and peered over the edge down into the hole. " Where's the dirt?"

My voice took on a heavy sarcastic tone. " Up your butt!"

He looked up to me. " That's called -" I gave him a kick to the side.

" Shut up! Smart alec." I growled and he rubbed his abused side. For good measure I picked up some loose dirt and rubbed it into his hair. " Hey!"

" Alright, i'll stop." I giggled and hugged his waist. "Let's just gather what dirt there is around here and then go into the forest and dig some up." I suggested.

" Sounds good. We might need a wheelbarrow though. And shovels." he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. " Good work, genius. Let's do some grave digging!"

After about an hour and a half of hauling dirt and pouring it into the hole we managed to get it filled.

" Done." I said, patting down chunks of grass to cover the dirt.

" Good." Let's go to Association. I think they'll want to see you. Especially Kaito."

" Huh, yeah I bet. Come on. Do you have a car?"

" No. But I have a motorcycle."

" Really? Well then, lead the way." I said formally, bowing. He caught me in a headlock and ruffled my hair.

" Heeeyyyy." I whined.

We arrived at the Association in 10 minute tops. I hopped of the motorcycle with a wince. I hadn't ridden one before and my thighs were sore.

" Next time we are taking a car." I sighed and strolled towards the familiar doors.

Zero caught up to me and dangled my necklace in front of my face. " Want this back?" I made a grab for it and he lifted it above my head. Several more attempts failed and we had to stop walking because I began to try and climb him.

" Zero come on! Give it back!" Zero just laughed. " If you want it back your going to have to give me a kiss."

I stopped jumping and turned to him so my back faced the hunter building.

" No, Give me it back or I'm not going to go in there." I hissed jabbing a thumb behind me.

" Kiss me... or else." He said taking a few steps back and pulled his gun out pointing it at me. The saftey was clicked on.

" Oh no you don't." I said and strode toward him. Faster than he expected I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. He groaned and coughed, trying to breathe again.

" Say kiss me one more time and you'll get hurt." I joked. " So persistent. I didn't know you were like that."

He grabbed me and brought my lips down to his before letting go and springing to his feet.

" I'm telling Kaito!" I complained with an evil glint in my eye. He smirked before heading towards me with his gun.

" Hahaha! You can't catch a pureblood like me if you tried!" I said loudly and danced around backing up slowly towards the Association.

He laughed. " We'll see about - Anna watch out!" He shouted his eyes full of panic.

I didn't have time to react as something stabbed me through my right shoulder blade. I cried out and fell to my knees. I reached up and yanked out the arrow that was embedded in my shoulder.

I turned and glared at the horrified hunter which realized his mistake. Yagari appeared next to him and hit him on the side of the head , yelling at him. I saw he was just a junior hunter, barely about 14 or 15 on the roof with an automatic bow.

" WHO ARE YOU SHOOTING AT!" I roared. " DANG IT . IM NOT A PUREBLOOD! ARE YOU BLIND? I WAS JUST KIDDING! _Get your sorry butt down here this instant or i'll come up there myself! You too Yagari!"_

Both hunters disappeared from view. Zero was at my side lifting my hand away to look at the injury cursing the kid under his breath before removing my jacket to get a better look. Footsteps made me look up and see several hunters including Cross, Yagari, the kid, and Kaito running to where we were.

I shook off Zero's hand and stood up straight ignoring the anti-vampire burn in the wound. They skidded to a halt but Kaito ran up to me an hugged the breath out of me. " I can't believe your back!" He cried swinging me around before setting me down. Cross did the same thind. Yagari just gave me a pat on the head, ruffling my already windblown hair. My ears picked up a sniffing sound and I turned to the young hunter. He was shaking and tears leaked from his eyes. He saw my stare and took a step back but was shoved forward by Yagari.

" Leave him be." I told Yagari. walking up the the young boy I could barely make out the words he was trying to say.

" I... I (hiccup) I'm sorry." He managed before bursting into new tears. " Jeez Master what did you do to the poor thing. Did you torture him all the way down here?" Yagari just glared at me and I gave him a firm punch in the gut before hugging the boy. He frze but relaxed into the comforting embrace. I rested my chin on his black hair that looked like Zero's. I pulled back and bent down so I could look into his blue eyes.

" Don't look so scared. What's your name boy?'

" K-Kei."

"I'm Anna. You know that was a pretty good shot but next time aim a little to the left." I said with a kind smile.

" Are you telling the kid how to kill you?" growled Kaito. I didn't turn my gaze away from the Kei. " No, I'm not. You know," I told Kei. " You look a lot like a boy I met a year ago. Are you his younger brother?"

Kei's voice was less shaky this time. " You m-mean Daisuke?"

" So that's his name? Is he here?"

" Yes."

" I'll take you to him. Come on." I put an arm around his shoulder and guided him inside. I glance back at Zero made me smile inwardly. He looked pissed as he walked beside me.

" Jealousy is pouring off you Ze!" I whispered. His aura darkened and he hid his eyes under his hair.

I snorted and walked across the checkered floor of the Association getting many stuppified looks from the hunters.

The pain in my shoulder made me look down in distaste. But I watched as it healed. Ah the wonders of wolfhood.

" Kei!" Came a shout and we both turned to look at Daisuke who was running towards us, stopping short. " Idiot! Be more careful would you?" Daisuke hugged his brother and smiled at me. Recognization filled his features. " Hey I remember you. You were looking for the those files." He seemed to hesitate.

**( If you dont remember Daisuke... Book 1- Association Findings)**

" Yeah I was. "

" Did you..."

" Die? Yeah but I came back to life."

" Oh... well glad to hear that. I'm Daisuke by the way." Daisuke held out a hand.

I took it. " I'm Anna."

" That's Kiryuu, Zero right?" he said looking past my head. I followed his gaze to Zero who was staring at our hands. An Irk mark pounded furiously on the side of his head. Daisuke looked at our hands and let go with nervous laugh.

" I'm sorry about Zero. We're together."

" So that's why he looked like that.' He said, a smmile creeping up to his lips.

" Yeah. Jerk." I mumbled. Changing the subject I pointed to Kei. " Your brother has pretty good shooting distance." I said.

" What?"

I pointed to my shoulder. His Aqua eyes grew wide. " I was going to ask about that."

" Baka... " He grumbled at his younger brother who shrugged.

" It's totally fine. It's healed already. So no worries." I sighed. " Well I better go and go back to Zero before he kills me. See you 'round." I said.

" Ya, see ya later I guess." He turned and left with Kei in toe.

I reached Zero and slapped his arm. " For once in your life can you stop glaring at boys whp talk to me? Jeez, I told him I was with you. No need to have jealousy tidaling off you." I huffed and he pulled me into a hug, giving me a peck on the cheek. He let a sigh escape his lips and closed his eyes. " I know." He said. " Come on, Cross wants us in the library downstairs."

We sat in the library with Cross, Kaito, Yagari and a few of the other high ranked vampire hunters.

" This is ridiculous! That pureblood is out of control!" shouted one hunter.

" I know." said Cross, taking off his glasses. " Kaname-kun has been acting out of sorts."

" You've said that a hundred times already. One pureblood is dead and we are hiding two of them in or basement underground!" protested another. " We are practically inviting him to destroy the place to get what he wants! Its dangerous."

I gave a groan and slouched in the cushioned library chair.

" Anna?" Cross asked.

" It's useless to try and move them now."

" Why is that?" asked said a middle aged woman.

" Did Kaname-kun tell you something?" President Cross asked.

" He knows Sara's here."

" As I suspected." sighed Kaien." Did he say when he would plan this 'killing' "

" How am I supposed to know." I shouted, throwing my arms in the air before bringing them down on the table with a dull bang." He doesn't tell a _dog _anything. I was just his follower and happened to overhear him."

" I hated every minute of my time with him. I watched as he murdered and hurt vampires and purebloods. I saw everything he did and couldn't do anything about it." I layed my head on my arms.

I could feel the sympathestic looks that they gave me. Zero placed a hand on my lower back, rubbing it in circles.

I got up and sighed. " I need air."

Leaving the room, I ran down the hall and up the stairs into the entry way of the Association. Hunters milled about talking to one another, some played with their hunter weapons or told stories of their hunting exeriences to one another. I sat down against a wall and put my hands on my head. Images of Kaname killing people filled my mind. The bloody pureblood boy, Kaname stabbing one throught the heart and the beheadment of Aidou's father glued themselves to the front of my mind.

I shivered and put my arms around myself for some kind of warmth. I needed Zero. Getting to my feet I had just made it 15 steps out into the middle of the entry hall when shouts of disbelief and anger reached my ears. I looked up at them and they had their weapons aimed at something near the front of the building. I turned slowly and several yards away stood Kaname. _He was finally here... _

_ " Kuran's here!" _came the shouts of several hunters. " No don't shoot! Yagari said to let them fight to the death by themselves."

" Kuran what are you doing here!" I shouted. His sienna eyes locked with mine.

" I see your back from the dead? You know why I'm here. I came to kill what you've been hiding. But I'm looking for something else."

" You need to stop this Kaname, or did I show your parents to you for nothing. Not an ounce of those words got to you I see. " He disappeared and reappeard right in front of me.

" You should be careful what you say. Or I might have to kill you to. And you will be useless once again." Kaname threatened, a menacing gleam in his eyes.

" You can't tell me what to do. I can say as much crap to you as I like. Hopefully every insult I say sinks into your ears right into your perfect skull and stays there."

**( OOooooo Kaname you got BURNED XD)**

The hilt of his sword slammed into my chest, knocking me to the ground out of breath. I stifled a cry. I could distantly hear voices saying ' get the president!' 'someone help Takayima' 'where's kiryuu!'

His booted foot stepped onto my chest pressing down with enough force that left me gasping for breath. His sword point pressed against my throat and I stilled automatically. A memory of Rido's claws flashed through my mind. Pushing the picture to the back of my head I glared up at Kaname without hesitation. With one hand I reached up and gripped the sword with my hand, hissing as the anti-vampire coating start to burn my skin.

" Like I said before, I can easily kill you." he snarled.

He jerked the sword out of my grip and placed the tip on my side. " But where would the fun be in that."

He pushed down and the sword embedded itself about 2 inches into my side. I screamed in pain. and tried to reach the sword to yank it out of my side. He twisted it and I arched my back with a shriek.

" Don't even think about touching that sword or it will be that last thing you do.

" Kaname stop!" I cried. " Please!"

" Zero!" I screamed. " Zero!"

The ground began to rumble and rock. The floor exploded with a violent bang as Zero emerged from the hole. Vines with thorns clung and circled around his body. He raised his gun and pointed it at Kaname.

" Let. Her. Go!" He roared.

" Ah, I was expecting you Zero Kiryuu." And with that he yanked the sword from my side, stepping off my chest allowing my to gulp air greedily while coughing. I rolled onto my side and and clutched my wound to try and stop the bleeding.

" How dare you touch her!" Zero snarled.

" She was in the way."

I scrambled away from the two and onto my feet. A small cowering figure caught my eye.

" Kei!" I yelled. He had stopped dangerously near the fight. " Kei move!"

He didn't seem to hear my plea. With a huff I ran toward him and yanked him out of the way, covering my body with his as more rubble cascaded onto us. " Baka! Why didn't you move!" I yelled.

" I'm sorry. I just froze up. I didn't mean-" I stopped him with a finger to the lips. " Get up and run. Go!" I said and staggered to my feet. After giving him a firm push he began to run deeper into the Association with me on his tail. we ran into Daisuke on the way.

" Take him." i commanded. " And get out of here as fast as you can. Take the back exit. Dont aske any questions. Go."

Daisuke hesitated.

" GO!" I roared, and they fled. The sounds of fighting found its way to my ears and I used the wall as a crutch to get myself as fast as I could jog back to where Kaname and Zero were.

The scene before me took my breath away.

Zero's vines had transformed into a giant wolf's head. The size of the thorns for teeth were roughly the size of my arms whilst the claws on the giant paws were almost double the size. They headed in Kaname's direction with the maw of the wolf open to swallow Kaname whole.

**( I couldn't figure out if it was a wolf or a dragon. so Wolf it is )**

Kaname gripped the top and bottom jaw effortlessly ripping it apart. The vines ensnared Kaname in a tight grasp.

I made to move forward but a pain ripped up my side and I saw that the wound Kaname had made wasn't healing as quickly as it should have been. More blood poured from the wound, coating my hand almost completely with red. I cursed aloud and I fell to the floor, using a hand to prop me up with the other covered the wound. _ Stupid sword. Ah screw it all!_

I got to my feet once more and saw that Zero's vines had receded and Kaname was saying something to him. I phased thinking it would help speed up the process of the healing and surprisingly it did, but just by a fraction, the blood flow lessened and almost stopped. The would began to scab around the edges.

I hmphed in satisfaction before running over to Kaname and clamped my powerful mouth on his forearm which held the sword. He growled in pain and glared down at my yellow eyes that glared back at him. Blood dripped from his mouth from my arm making it burn. I fought with the pain and jerked my head left and right to try and damage his tendons or bone, whatever broke first.

" Anna!" Came Zero's cry. I refused to look at him. Kaname had a look on his face that unnerved me and then he used his body momentum to fling me off his arm. My jaw came loose accidentally and I found myself flying through the air with incredible speed. I only had time to phase back and throw my arms out to protect myself before I slammed into the wooden doors to the Association. The force at which he threw me made the wood crack and I went through the wooden doors the Association _outside _onto the pavement below. My body skidded a good 15 feet before coming to a rest.

Luckily I had managed to protect my head during the fall but my ribs and a wrist didn't quite make it. I heard the cracks they made and I had to bite the knuckles of my good hand to stop a scream from escaping . I could feel the left side of my screaming in agony while my wrist pounded ferociously. I made move to sit up and regretted it in an instant. Seeral unholy curse words scaped my mouth and I promised myself I would never say them again.

" Anna-chan!" cried a voice and a familiar face entered my line of vision. " What happened to you!"

" Kaname." I managed and with her help I was able to get to my feet. Hunched over, tears escaped my eyes. " I think he broke every bone in my body-"

Another loud explosion made me look up to see Zero and Kaname fall out of the building.

The landed so Zero hit the ground first and Kaname was on top of him.

" It's enough. Right Kiryuu?" Kaname said.

Kaname plunged the sword towards Kiryuu's side and I screamed his name. A flash of strawberry blond hair went passed me and I saw Ruka protect Zero as the sword went through her side.

I gasped and limped toward Zero who lay there stunned. He saw me coming and got up as soon as Ruka was lifted off him.

" Are you hurt?" I asked frantically, checking for a stab wound.

" No. Are you?" He asked.

" I'm pretty banged up. I think he broke or bruised a couple of ribs and my wrist."

Zero snarled angrily.

" But other than that I'm f-"

" Don't say fine." He growled.

" Look Zero I-"

Just then the ground began to rumble and I almost fell over if it weren't for Zero.

" She's here." I heard Kaname say.


	10. The Parent

*** I changed up the last bit of chapter 9 cause I cant do what I wanted to do yet. Sorry guys! But it will be in this chapter, so don't get all sad on me now! Here is chapter 10! * **

**OMG SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT DONT HATE ME! I have been recovering from the flu and have had a lot of things going on. Jeez its been like 2 weeks since i updated... I suck. X(**

" See? You're not fine." Zero confirmed. " You need to get to the hospital wing."

" I can heal fast you idiot. I'm a wolf remember?" Growling under my breath I grit my teeth before putting pressure on my broken ribs. I held back a gasp of pain as the bones throbbed. " Okay maybe not fast enough... but they _are _healing." I added.

" Yeah okay, okay. Your so stubborn." He sighed as we walked back into the Association.

" You're one to talk."

Yagari came running around a corner with a gun in his hand. " You guys come with me. He's on the roof!"

I began to run after Yagari but a hand stopped me. " Where do you think you are going. He hurt you Anna!" said Yuuki.

" I don't care! I want him gone." I snarled and slapped her hand away before running after Yagari ignoring the calls of Zero and Anna. Ignoring the pain in my side I came up to pace with Yagari as we ran. Then he stopped and held a hand over his eye.

" Master?" he turned towards me.

" This wound aches whenever i recall it. The person whom I was engaged to was turned into a vampire by a pureblood. And I was the one who got rid of her. Seems like Kaito was under the circumstances too. And the same goes for Zero. He tried to kill himself." He said as we reached the top floor with Kaito and Kaien on our tail.

" Master... what-" The smell of pureblood blood wafted to my nose and I saw Kaname standing with Seiren, who was holding the sword in a blanket.

My eyes instantly narrowed at him and my ribs pounded with pain at the mere sight of him. This... this monster! This parasite. Like I had heard Yagari say,he had hurt a lot of people, even Yagari himself.

I new he was going to get past Yagari with ease so i backed up and then turned to walk quickly down the hall I had come. About a third of the way there I saw Zero and Yuuki come runnign through the door.

" Guys. Kaname is up there. He's-" a strong hand wrapped around my neck and slammed me into the hallway wall.

Stars and black dots exploded in my eyes as my head hit the wall. His hand constricted on my throat making me start to choke and gasp.

I reached up and gripped his arm, My nails dug into his arm to try and pull it away so I could breathe.

" The last one to block my way would be you. I knew that all along Yuuki." He said to Yuuki without looking at me.

" Let *gasp* me... go." I rasped.

" Now why would I let you go. You'll only try and attack me." He reasoned, finally turning to look at me.

" Kuran!" yelled Zero.

Kaname leaned toward me and his voice lowered to a whisper. " I see Kiryuu is very protective of you. I wondered what would happen if I did anything to you."

" You... already-... have." I growled, still try and get out of his grasp.

" Hmph. Not enough." he said and slammed me into the wall twice as hard. Darkness clouded my vision and I fell to the floor before loosing conciousness..

I woke to find myself alone lying on the floor.

" Ugh." I groaned clutching the back of my head. Just then the building shook and a low hissing sound filled the walls, making it sound like snakes slithering inside them.

A faint but overpowering aura made me recognize what it was. _The Parent._ The Parent was the maker of vampires and vampire hunters over ten thousand years ago. She was buried or deposites underneath the Association a long time ago.

I phased and corrected my balance when a rush of vertigo hit me. Kaname had hit me pretty hard. I was surprised I didn't have some mental malfunction. " Where is everyone?" I wondered and heard the sounds of fight a few floors up at the top of the building once again.

Racing outside I leaped onto one ledge after another until I reached the top to find Takuma, Kaname, Zero, Yuuki, and Sara standing around.

I saw Takuma behind Zero holding his hand over Zero's ,which held the gun, against Zero's jaw.

" _Takuma!"_ I yelled in his head.. " _Let him go!" _He jumped with surprise but tightened his grip on the weapon. Zero glanced at me before looking back to Kaname.

" Ichijou. Do you really think that Sara is a pureblood who should be allowed to live? Yuuki, do you think so?" Kaname asked.

" I don't." said Takuma. " But...I don't want her to die. I think the same way about you." he said. I reformed to a human and ran cautiously over to Takuma, placing a firm hand on his arm.

" Takuma." i warned sadly. " Please don't. Let him go. We can sort this-"

" No we can't!" He hissed.

" I'm sorry, Takuma." Sara said moving closer to Kaname with some sort of thin metal spear with rings around it that ended with a cross at the top. " Even so, I want to become queen." She moved forward to stab Kaname. Yuuki moved her body in front of his.

" No Yuuki!" I cried and covered her body with my own. Kaname's arm stretched out over us just as the ground exploded. I peaked to see a giant sharp rock shard pierce Sara through the heart, lifting her completely off the ground. Letting go of Yuuki, I grabbed Zero and hugged him when I saw Takuma release him in horrified shock at what had just happened to Sara.

Zero wrapped one arm around me but gasped I saw his arm being coiled around by a sand and stone like tentacle. Kaname and Yuuki's weapons were also grabbed by it.

I reached to help get it off Zero's weapon but was grabbed by it and held there. I watched as it coiled around Kaname's still form and he did not try to get away. He just stood there.

A woman appeared with her long blond hair pulled into a side braid with a hood over her head. She caressed his face with a hands and a sad look came to her face. It almost looked like she was going to cry. _This must be The Parent._

And then the coils disappeared as did the lady. The building began to crumble and sway.

" It's collapsing! RUN!" shouted hunter's as they fled. " We can't do anything about it. Get away!"

I looked around frantically for Kaito but couldn't find him anywhere. he had to be somewhere in the building with no quick escapes.

I dodged a large chunk of stone that slammed into the ground a foot from where I stood and ran into the building, completely ignoring the screams for my name.

I ran through the collapsing entry hall and down to the room I had last seen him which was near the basement. Avoiding falling pictures and glass I zigzagged over wall, ceiling and jumped over holes.

" Kaito! Kaito!" I shouted over the roar and crackling of fire.

" Anna!" The voice was faint but I could still here it.

" Where are you!" I screamed and maneuvered around yet another larger hole.

" In here! I can't get out!" I found the door where his voice emanated from behind and pushed with all my might at a a large bolder shape wall piece that had fallen against the door. Next I kicked the door until the wood broke under the force of my kick and I ran into the room. It was ablaze with smoke and fire.

Kaito appeared covered in ash and dirt but alive. " Come on!" I yelled.

" The building won't hold much longer! Go! Run!" I told him and sprinted down the hallway I had come. In a matter of minutes we reached the entryway. Kaito was 10 feet near the door when the ceiling finally gave away and fell down. I shoved Kaito with all my might and he fell outside just in time, leaving the building to collapse on top of me.

I found myself pinned ontot he floor by a large peice of stone unable to move. It was dark and I couldn't see anything but I was lucky to be alive and not crushed to death.

I tried to wiggle around and found I still had some room on the upper half of my body. After a few minutes of trying to get myself free i quit. My body was already spent and tired from the events that happened earlier.

" Takayima!" " Anna!" Muffled voice called for me. I yelled back and it took them a few tries of marco polo to find me. Light filtered to where I lay and a pair of familiar arms dragged me into the persons lap.

I looked up to see Zero and Kaito's concerned and relieved faces looking down at me.

" You are one stupid and reckless chic. I hope you know that." Kaito yelled.

" You betcha!" I said, and yawned leaning against Zero's shoulder. " Sorry for running off like that." I told him.

" It's alright. I'm glad we found you."

" Yeah, what are we going to do about the Association mess. Won't this take forever to rebuild?"

Zero laughed. " After all that happened and you're worrying about a building?"

I chuckled and yawned once more and closed my eyes as I drifted off.


	11. Jealous Savior

*** Chapter 11! Omg! I feel like I need to apologize more to you guys for waiting to long. Im such a sap for not updating weekly like i usually do. * runs a hand down my face and groans* GOMENASAI! Go and read now!***

**P.S- This chapter isn't in the story line. Its just a Zero and Anna chapter! I know some of you wanted this with no kaname or Yuuki disturbance so ... your wish is granted! ENJOY!**

_' Anna Talking' _

**' **Zero's reply'

" Zero! Wait up will you? Jeez..." I yelled, scrambling after him through the rubble of the Association.

" Tsk. No." he said, picking up a couple of books before putting them into a bag he was carrying. I had a similar one slung over my shoulder.

It was a day after the attack and now Zero and I were on clean-up duty.

" Whatever. Daisuke! Kei! Where in the devil's name are you!" I shouted behind me.

" Coming!" I heard them shout before they appeared from behind a pile of rubble.

" Aww man?! I can't believe them. They destroyed this place ." whined Kei, coming to stand beside me to gaze at the remains of the once standing building. He kicked a piece of stone and watched it bounce away, a glum look on his face.

I put a hand on his shoulder. " It will be fixed."

He threw me an incredulous look and then looked away again

" Eventually." I added.

He looked up at me and I smiled at his reassuringly. He gave a small smile back and walked away, continuing to pick up valuables or books. Sometimes the occasion file or two.

" Hey." Daisuke said, coming up to stand next to me.

" Hey." I replied. Daisuke watched his brother, a small frown formed on his lips.

" He'll be fine." said when I saw the look. " I know you're worried for him."

" I just... after our mom died a year ago, after you did, I just became more worried for him. Our father works at the Association full time and is rarely home. Kei barely ever sees him..." Daisuke trailed off and hid his eyes underneath his bangs.

" I'm sorry to hear that. Does he miss her?"

" I'm sure he does, but he never talks about it."

We watched Kei for another few minutes. Kei noticed our stares and raised a thin black eyebrow.

" Am I going to do this all by myself?" He called.

" No. Coming." I called back, tugging Daisuke gently by the arm to get his attention before pushing him towards his brother.

I wandered over to Zero who was staring at a file in his hand. I peaked over his arm to see what he was staring at and saw the picture of his family along with singular pictures that were attached to information sheets.

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, making his jump and snap the file shut.

" I saw it. " I said against his back. His cool fingers placed themselves over mine as he stood there.

" Yeah..."

I turned him to face me so I could look at him. " Hey, do you want to go somewhere later tonight? You look like you could use a break."

Zero's face lit up with a warm smile. " Sounds great, where to."

" It's a surprise."

He frowned. " You know I hate surprises."

I laughed.

" Can't you at least tell me where we're going' He asked sounding irritable.

He fixed the collar on his long sleeved plaid shirt before stuffing his hands back into his black jeans.

" And why did I have to dress up, is the place even fancy?"

" _This _is not dressing up." I said gesturing to our clothes. I sported jeans, and a nice blouse.

" Dressing up would have been you in a white shirt and tie and me in a skirt or a dress, mister." I retorted sourly and walked a little faster towards the restaurant.

I stopped abruptly at our destination and Zero almost ran right into me. " Here we are!"

" What? I've never seen this place before."

" It's new." I replied. Zero tilted his head back to look at the neon sign that said **StakeOut. **

" StakeOut? Is this a-"

" Hunter restaurant? Yes. No vampire's aloud. Ohh wait-" As soon as I said it Zero gave me the purest look of hatred.

" Uh come on." I opened the door and walked in first then Zero followed. I expected for something to happen but nothing did.

" I guess you are alright. You're a hunter after all."

We walked forward to the man standing behind the check-in desk. He looked up and his eyes widened a fraction when he spotted Zero.

" Just two?" He asked.

" Yes." I said.

" Alright, if you would follow me." He said and walked away towards a booth. He sat us down and gave us each a menu.

" Your server will be with you shortly." he said and walked off to go do something else.

I flipped open the menu to the drink section first. When I found what I wanted I moved to the a look up at Zero I saw that he was staring at me. I could see the candle light flickering in his eyes making them like a purple and orange sunset.

Giving him a small smile I moved my eyes back down to my menu.

" Anna? Can I tell you something?" Zero asked. He was interrupted by the voice of our waiter.

" Can I get you anything to drink?"

I looked up to see Daisuke. " Oh hey, how are you guys?" he asked with a smile.

" You work here?" I asked.

" Part time. So what do you want?" he repeated.

" A diet coke." I said.

" And you?" He asked Zero.

" Same."

" I'll be back." He said and walked away.

As soon as he left I burst into a fit of laughter when I saw the look on Zero's face.

" Does he have to pop up everywhere we go." He snarled, a pissed look smudged on his face.

" I'm sorry -giggles- I didn't know he worked here." I squeaked.

Zero's grip on his menu tightened. I gasped in mock surprise. " You're acting jealous again!" I said.

" I am not!" he hissed through his teeth, not wanting to look me in the eye he glared down at the menu in his hands.

" Zero, how many times are we going to go over this. You. Are. Jealous. Admit it."

" Alright! I'm jealous!" He said loudly, attracting the attention of a few hunters at the bar.

" Awww. You are?!"

He threw me a ferocious glare and I frowned. " Zero, You are overreacting."

" So?"

" So?! Zero look-"

' Here we are!" Daisuke said, setting down our drinks. " Are you ready to eat?"

" yeah, I'll have the spaghetti. Zero, what about you?"

" I'm just thirsty." was all he said not meeting my gaze.

" Okay." said Daisuke. He picked up the menus and left.

I reached across the table and put my hand over his that was digging his nails into his palm.

" Zero," I repeated." Look at me."

He raised his head to look. " I'm not trying to cheat on you. If that's what you think. Of course boys will be boys and flirt. But I'm still your girlfriend." I explained.

" I know, I just see the way Daisuke and the others make you smile and laugh. I'm jealous because I wanted to make you smile all those other times. Not them."

**( AAAWWW Zero is such a sweetheart! )**

" Really?" I was dumbfounded.

He smiled and nodded.

" That's so sweet Zero." I said. It was true.

" Glad you think so."

" There will be plenty of time for you to make me smile and laugh when we are together." I said.

" Like when?" he asked picking up his coke and taking a sip.

" When we're married."

Zero choked and coughed on his drink making it splash onto the table.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop, well at least try to stop, the laughter the came out of my mouth.

" Excuse me?" He coughed. " Did you just say when we're married?!"

I managed to get in control of my laughing before giving Zero some sympathy and handing him another napkin, which he took gratefully to wipe his face and the table.

" Yep." I answered. He threw me a look and said, " You have *cough* got to be joking."

" Er... that's never going to happen." He stated.

I didn't answer him and to a sip from my drink.

" Of course it is Zero-chan!" The voice came from next to my ear and it was my turn to choke on my drink. I wiped my mouth and turned to see Cross leaning over the back of my seat with chibi eyes and a huge smile.

" Cross! What on earth are you doing here!" I yelled. I saw Yagari and Kaito with him sitting at the table behind us.

" Oh hush-hush. You are being to noisy Anna-chan!"

The hunters who had turned to look went back to chatting amongst themselves.

" Do you have to follow us everywhere we go?" I asked furiously, rephrasing Zero's earlier remark.

" No, you just happened to be here when we came." Yagari said.

" And what did you hear?" I asked.

" That you two are going to be married!" Squealed the headmaster clapping and hopping up and down in his seat.

I groaned and hit my head on the table.

" We are not getting married." I defended. " I was just kidding."

" I hope you were. No sister of mine is going to marry a vampire." Kaito growled.

" Hey!"

A tap on my hand made me turn to Zero. " I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

" Okay." I said and watched him leave towards the boy's restroom.

As soon as he was out of sight I pushed Cross over in his seat so I could sit next to him and rounded on Kaito.

" Don't say stuff like that in front of Zero." I said.

" Well, I'm just saying that if you did it would be dangerous."

" Zero wouldn't-"

" He's not... stable." Kaito explained.

" Not stable? He's been perfectly fine lately. Could you be anymore coherent?" I inquired.

" He is a _Level D,_ Anna. His kind isn't stable. They are always unpredictable. Bloodthirsty. Crazed. I do not care if he _perfectly fine_ in your eyes. He is still a vampire and you know what I will do if he hurt you and went crazy. I will kill him."

" Uhh Kaito-kun." Cross had just started to stop him when a familiar silverette marched past out table and out the door with a loud bang.

Tears filled my eyes and I watched him leave. I scrambled from the table and grabbed my wallet and my phone.

" I can't believe what you just said to me. And worse Zero overheard you. I hate you." I snarled and ran out after Zero.

Cool night air hit my face instantly when I exited the restaurant. Looking back and forth I couldn't spot Zero. Standing there for a moment I decided if I should go left or right. I chose right and walked down the dark street. The street lights flickered eerily overhead as I walked. At that moment I wished I had brought my gun with me, even though half the time I barely used it because I had teeth and claws for a weapon instead.

Goosebumps flared across my skin and I wrapped my arms around my waist. I tried telepathy.

'_ Zero? Where are you?'_

Nothing. I tried again.

_' Zero? I know you can hear me. Please... I'm wandering around trying to find you. Where are you.'_

At first there was just silence and then...

' I can hear you.'

I gave a sigh of relief.

_' I'm so sorry you heard that. Kaito-'_

' It's okay. He was telling the truth though.'

I glanced sideways to about 6 men leaning against the wall as I passed. They all looked at me and I looked challengingly back at them before turning away. A shuffling noise could be heard and I heard the sound of multiple footsteps. Ah crap.

' Anna? Is something wrong?' he said.

' _Uhh. No just passed some guys. I think they're following me. Where are you?' _

' On the corner of Crest and St. Patrick's. Where are you. Are they still following you?'

A quick glance over my shoulder told me they were but at a distance. As I neared the street corner I glanced at the sign. I was on Crest and North. 's was two blocks to my left.

' _I'm on Crest and North. Start heading towards North and I'll start heading to 's. We should meet near Moon Cafe. The guys behind me are lagging behind a bit. It's making me suspicious.'_

I glanced behind me again and the guys that were following me had disappeared. I rounded the corner and began walking towards 's without stopping. About 5 minutes into the walk I felt Zero tap my mind.

_' _You still there?'

'_ Yeah the guys that were following me disappeared. I think they gave up. But I have a bad feeling. Where are you now.'_

_ ' Running. Almost to Moon. How 'bout you.'_

Just up ahead I could see the glowing neon sign for the Cafe. The only thing between me and the cafe was a dark alleyway to my right.

A feeling in my gut was telling me wait for Zero while the other just said to walk past it.

My footsteps slowed and I walked out into the street so the line of idling cars acted like a barrier. As I walked past a SUV I looked down the alleyway and spotted 5 guys pressed up against the wall. My heart stopped where was the sixth.

A large hand shot out from between the SUV and the truck, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me towards the person. I gasped and twisted expertly out of the mans grip, backing up quickly to face the now revealed 6 men that melted slowly from the shadows out into the street light.

' Anna?' Zero's feelings screamed worry.

'_ They're here. One of them grabbed me but I got away now I'm backing up towards the Cafe.'_

_ ' _I see you! Keep backing up. You know you can just scare them away.'

The 6 maneuvered so I couldn't help but back up into the alleyway.

' _I can't do that if im backed up into a small alleyway and pressed up against a wall now can I. These seem like the type of guys that will break my legs and beat me if I phase. I'm helpless._

_ " Hey there sweetheart." _One of them purred. I curled my lip in disgust.

" Don't touch me!" I snarled. I began to panic slightly when I felt the cool brick of the back of the alleyway against my shirt and bare skin of my arms.

" _We just want you to hang with us. Come and join the party and have some fun._" He said stepping closer.

' Here.'

It was all the warning I had before a black figure leaped down from above. Zero landed gracefully infront of me before standing up to his full height and faced the men.

" I think you should take her warning in account." Zero said with a smile evident in his voice. I relaxed.

" Get out of our way kid. Let us have the girl."

" Over my dead body." snarled Zero. Backing up towards me protectively. I took a step forward and placed a hand on his back.

" That can be arranged." said one of the men and they pulled out a couple of knives and a snall hand held revolver. and pointed it at Zero's head.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." warned Zero and pushed me back against the wall.

" Zero what are you doing?" I whispered.

" Sshhh." He whispered turning to me before looking back to his enemies. " Close your eyes."

" What? Okay." I said and closed them. I felt Zero move away from me and then there were sounds of cries and yells of pain and cursing. A couple of gun shots and a pained yell from Zero made my eyes snap open.

I saw Zero knocked out the last man standing who had a knife in his hand. Zero clutch his side and turned to face me. I stared open mouthed at the unconscious people around me.

Then I looked at Zero with a smile and ran up to him and giving him a giant hug.

" Thank you, Zero." I said and in spite of the scenery I got on my tiptoes and kissed him.

" Ouch- careful." He said and I looked at his side where the man had stabbed him.

" Let's get that cleaned up." I said.

" My apartment is about ten blocks from here. We can go there." He said.

" Alright. "

It look about 25 minutes to reach his apartment but we made it and I walked inside. It was a cozy little place.

" You didn't half to risk yourself like that." I told him once he was done healing and had come back from the bathroom with a clean shirt and pajama bottom's on.

He sat down next to me on the couch and flipped on the television to the news, turning the volume down low.

" Some things are worth the risk." He said quietly and kissed my forehead. I smiled and lowered my head into his lap. I enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through my hair.

Being so relaxed I couldn't help but fall asleep smiling with content.


	12. The Truth In Lying

*** Wow! Can you say lazy? I havent been updating like usual and I bet its pissing you off just as much as it is me. So here is chapter 12.. finally. I really do suck...***

**ps_ means scene change**

" Honesty Zero...How long are we going to do this." I groaned. We were called back on clean up duty. I wasn't in the mood for anything like this right now.

" Till we aren't needed." He said.

I spotted Yuuki walking towards us.

" Yuuki?" I said. " What are you doing here?"

" I have to go somewhere with Zero." she said.

" I thought you would come," said Yuuki. " But, the Association can't carry out their responsibilities. Right now I can't take away people who are needed though, kind hearted future Association President."

I looked at Zero questionably.

" Are you going to do as that woman says?"

I turned quickly to see Kaito standing on a stone pillar about 5 feet above Yuuki. He had a sward in his hand. I recognized its razor toothed edge. Cross's sword.

" Or do you plan to accompany her...The Association didn't give you such a command, right Zero?"

I pulled Yuuki out of the way as Kaito leaped from his perched swinging his sword but it connected with Zero's gun.

" KAITO!" Zero and I shouted.

Zero glared at my brother. " This is President Cross's sword!"

" Besides this sword the Bloody Rose and Artemis are are among the only handful of anti vampire weapons left. we have to take responsible. Yet you think its okay for you to leave the Association and take this weapon with you? This is disloyalty. As your supervisor, I'll have to detain you.'

Zero reached up and gripped the dangerous blade tightly in his hand, making it cut and bleed instantly. Then Zero jerked the sword away from Kaito and punched him square in the jaw.

" Zero! Kaito!" I yelled. _Here we go..._

_ " Baka!_ That hurts!" yelled Kaito, who gave Zero a frosty glare. " It doesn't matter if it's disloyalty or running away-"

" I will still go." said Zero. He knelt down where Kaito had fell and was now sitting on the ground.

My brother his hid face under his hair. " Don't you understand... the one standing over there is a pureblood vampire? You were turned and my sister died. By those creatures of darkness."

" Their existence is one that we will never be compatible with. Whether it's lifespan or in terms of their unnatural strength." He gritted his teeth.

" I understand Kaito," Zero uttered as he moved closer to him. " You had to bury her with your own hands." He placed a gentle hand over Kaito's. " I understand, that you don't have an emotional outlet."

Zero finally moved close enough to my brother and wrapped an arm around him and hugged him.

" I see now! This is payback!" Kaito yelled and shoved Zero off him. " GO THEN! Go with that woman and do something about Kaname Kuran!"

And just like that they vanished, leaving me and Kaito alone together.

" You didn't have to be so harsh." I said quietly, taking the sword gently from his hand.

" Whatever."

" You do have an emotional outlet, though." I joked. " Zero was wrong about that. He may be your friend but I''m your sister and I know a lot about you more than he ever will."

Kaito cracked a smile. I took a step forward and hugged him. " Just don't do what you did over again. I hate it when I see you this upset."

" Same here."

" Takayima!"

We both turned to see Connor, he was the same age as Kaito, running toward us with a letter.

" I just received this from the President. He want's both of you on this mission as soon as possible." Connor huffed after his sprint to deliver the letter. Kaito ripped it open and scanned it before growling and I snatched it out of his hand.

" They want us to hunt for Kuran also? Is this the way that Kaien thinks is the safest? What an Idiot!"

" He knows its dangerous but he wants you to. Its our only way to stop him..." Connor said, running a hand through his dirty blond hair.

" Alright, We'll do it." I stated.

Kaito looked at me, a befuddled expression on his face. " We? No, Nuh-uh. You are staying here."

" You are not my father! I can come if I want to! I'm strong, and old enough to handle myself. You'll need me on the team. I can sense stuff that you wouldn't be able. That's the perk of having a wolf hunter for a sister." I growled.

" She's got a point you know." Connor commented, siding with me.

Kaito let loose a frustrated sigh and put a hand on his face. " I hate it when you gang up on me. Fine, I'll let you go. I also hate it when you're right."

Connor and I exchanged a high five, grins on both our faces.

" Okay, Anna. How many can you take in your car."

" Four."

" Alright. Connor, Jesse, Luc, Stephan. You're riding with her. Leave now while I finish separating the groups so we get there faster." Yagari ordered.

We gave him a solute and fled towards my black Honda Civic.

" So where is it we're going exactly?" Luc asked as he buckled and I revved the engine, switching to reverse and pedals backward, then I switched to drive and slammed on the gas.

" Black Forest. That is where he is believed to be hiding."

One glance in the rear-view mirror I saw Luc shift nervously in his seat. " They call it that for a reason though."

Jesse snorted and ran a hand through her short dirty blond hair. " You're not scared are you?" her light voice full of teasing.

" Everything will be fine." I reassured the nervous hunter and turned off the highway onto and exit. In my side mirror I could see a sleek black SUV and a familiar mustang on my tail. Taking the exit south we travel for a good 10 miles before turning left on to dirt path. I parked and turned the car off popping the trunk before getting out.

I lifted the lid to reveal a silver case. I unhooked the latches and opened it to reveal several ear pieces and mics.

" Take one and put it in your ear." I said, taking one for myself. latching the ear piece into my ear I adjusted the mic so it was hooked onto my hunter coat next to my mouth.

I grabbed _Bloody Fang _from the trunk and loaded it with anti-V bullets. It could hold up to nine rounds thankfully. I stuffed a pack of extra into my pocket. Better safe then sorry.

" Does everyone have a mic?" Yagari asked. We nodded.

" I want a quick in and out. Stick together. If you find something or someone 4 taps on the mic should do. Understood? Good. Anna will lead this time. Any questions?"

" ..." No one said anything.

" Fine. It's almost dusk. Everyone should have night vision glasses. Put them on when it gets dark. Now go!"

We took off at a trot. The Black Forest looked well... like a black forest. No light whatsoever shown on the ground. The trees weren't black but their bark was a close shade of grey.

Putting my gun away I phased and shook my body to loosen up my muscles. My ears satellited from side to side and a sniffed the air. No sign of anyone yet. With a low bark I set off at a low run. We had to go deep into the forest to find him.

The worn rocky, dirt paths twisted and turned as we went.

" Anna. Let's take a break." said a voice in my ear. I stopped and phased back to answer. " Roger that."

We came to rest near a huge tree,some of its lower limbs uprooted from the ground creating a nice place to rest.

As the surrounding forest became darker we put on our glasses. While everyone sat down I couldn't. I felt to nervous and had to much early adrenaline pumping through my veins. The worst thing I expected to happen on this trip was an ambush. And I definitely didn't want that to happen. If anything did go wrong I was hoping we would be ready.

A yawn made me glance at Kaito as he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. It made me smile. He was so childish sometimes, even though he was a grown adult he had his moments.

Kaito gazed at me from half lidded eyes and smiled. I smiled back. Just then a sudden chill crawled its way down my neck and spin making the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

" Guys, I think we have company. Get up and in your positions." I hissed into my mic, not wanting to be any louder to accidentally give us away.

They all quietly got to their feet and pulled out their weapons.

" Luc, Connor, Jesse come with me. Yagari, take the others and go left. we'll be right behind you. Watch your backs."

I watched them run off and without another backward glance I started to follow them but going a different way, hoping that this path met theirs later on.

All I could hear was the sound of our breathing and the crunching of the dead leaves under our footfalls. The chill I had felt still lingered but it was faint.

" Where could they be." I hissed quietly scanning the tree line as I ran. As i mulled over that thought the sound of gun fire and yelling could be heard to my left.

No longer caring for my safety I yelled into my mic.

" What's going on! Answer me!"

" We're being ambushed! Yagari and Kaito are gone! AHH-" yelled Ryuka. Several more shoots were fired and he let out a yell before the mic went off.

" Ryuka! Ryuka!" I yelled repeatedly into my mic as I ran off the path and threw the trees. I cursed and burst through the trees with my gun drawn. My body seemed to freeze at the sight before me.

Ryuka and another hunter lay on the ground obviously dead by the sight of the blood pooling about them while 3 vicious Level E's lapped up the remainder of blood from their victims. I wanted to hurl. With an angered cry I shot them skillfully in their heads without wasting one bullet.

The surrounding forest blurred and became disfigured as tears welled up in my eyes. Luc, Connor, and Jesse ran towards their fallen comrades. Their faces held outrage and defeat.

_I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! _

I wiped m eyes furiously and remembered the others. I instantly grabbed my mic and held it close to my mouth.

" Kaito? Yagari? KAITO!" I shouted. Hoping to get some response. None. I spotted a piece of fabric hanging from a stck. Running over to it I plucked it off the stick and felt the fabric before smelling it. It smelt like Kaito, It had Kaito's blood on it too.

" Luc!" I called over my shoulder. He got up from his place on the ground and jogged over to me.

" I'm going to go find Kaito and Yagari. Stay here with the others."

" What?! You can't, that's suicidal! We have no idea who took them or where they were taken." He said.

" I know, I know. But I have to Luc, he's the only family I have left. I can't lose him. Please..." I stared up into his brown eyes pleadingly.

" Be safe..." He said before turning around and walking back to the other hunters.

I phased and sniffed the ground as I ran. Yagari's scent was right next to Kaitos and I saw streaks of blood on the grass or another piece of fabric. _Please, please, please don't let it be to late!_

What I found strange was that the scent of their captor was not even there. They had probably masked their scent with a powerful spell. Otherwise I would have been able to sense it by now.

A sudden picture of finding Kaito dead made me pick up my pace till I was pushing myself beyond my limit. My breathe began to come ragged but I did not slow.

I saw the edge of the tree line and burst through the trees, skidding to a stop I zeroed in on two curled figure lying on the ground not moving.

I turned human and began to run towards them. " Kaito!" I cried.

When I was about a fourth of the way out in the clearing, some force slammed into me and I was thrown to the right.

Scrambling up as fast as I could I continued to move towards them before getting thrown to the left even harder than before and got the wind knocked out of me.

" Show yourself!" I roared, struggling to stand upright and succeeding.

A hooded figure emerged from the tree line and moved towards me.

" Who are you!" I snarled.

" Guess." came his voice. I knew that voice like the back of my hand.

" KURAN!?" I gasped. " Wha- how. It was you who-..."

No words could escape my mouth.

" Yes, I am the one who ambushed your friends. It was quite easy really, making a few Level E's for a diversion was a pretty simple idea." He explained and removed the hood to reveal that all to familiar handsome face.

" A diversion for what! Again, this is completely unlike you. For the past few months you have gone crazy trying to eliminate every pureblood and killing or hurting the innocent along the way. No matter what we do you always try and overpower us. What is it that you are trying to gain?" I said.

" Respect and power."

" You already had both to begin with Kaname! You had supporters that respected you, everyone! Even Yuuki respects you. She still does, but I know she will do anything to get her brother back."

Kaname's eyes hardened and glowed like liquid fire. " Yuuki..."

" She loves you with all her heart. Why can't you stop this so everything can go back to the way it used to be. The purebloods that were the most threat to us are gone. There is no more need to do anymore damage." I explained and was able to move closer to my brother and Yagari-sensei.

" I know that Yuuki loves me but I still have problems to get rid of so she can be happy forever." he growled.

**( * puts hands over face and peaks through fingers* eek! What is Kaname going to do!)**

I stopped moving when he looked my way. " Aren't you curious as to what the diversion was for?"

" Do I want to know?" My voice wavered.

_Why had Kaname dragged Yagari and Kaito away? He knew I would follow... He did it so he could get me alone! _

" You want to kill me.." My voice was a barely audible whisper.

" Yes. And it worked didn't it? It's so easy to use the people they so dearly care about for bait."

" You know the consequence for killing me again... and If you did I would easily be able to tell people who killed me, though they would already know who. and if they found my necklace they could just as easily revive me." A grin grew on my face.

" _But _I had a different option. I bet you can't refuse when your brother's life is on the line."

Kaname grabbed Kaito's awakening form off the ground and bared his fangs to close for comfort by Kaito's neck.

Kaito, fully awake, started to struggle with panic when he saw Kuran's fangs.

Kaname's grip tightened causing Kaito to stop struggling when Kaname's nails sharpened and dug through his jacket.

" No.. No please!" I screamed holding me head in my hands as I watched. " Kill me! Kill me and let him go."

" I don't believe you." Once more moving down to bite my brother.

" STOP! If you kill me, I'll follow you. I won't tell or reveal myself to anyone. I'll go back to being your shadow. I promise. And when I promise something I never break that promise. Just. let. Them. Go."

Kaname dropped Kaito to stalk over to me and grab my chin to look straight into his eyes. It took every ounce of me not to move away from his tainted grip. I held his gaze letting my eyes tell the truth and the promise in them.

He finally released me after what seemed like forever and shoved me towards the two hunters. " Get rid of them before I do it myself."

I ran over to Kaito and collapsed next to him on my knees hugging him. " Anna! You can't do this. I can't lose you again." He gasped, tears brimming in his eyes. I had tears of my own dripping down.

" Take Yagari and get as far away from here as you can. Don't come back. I'll be fine!" I whispered into his ear. " Now go."

" No I-"

" I said go!" I snarled, pushing him to his feet and throwing the still unconscious Yagari over his shoulders. Giving him one last hug and a kiss on his forehead I watched him limp away and disappear into the forest. Kaname and I waited for a stressful and uncomfortable 5 minutes to make sure he was gone before he finally making his move. I dodged a huge rock that flew my way. I rolled out of the way just in time for it to implant in the ground where I stood. It was yet another diversion and I didn't realized that until he grabbed me and hit me against the rock.

" Planning to drain me dry or torture me to death?" I asked.

" Both sound really tempting." He said.

" But I wasn't planning on getting to get my blood sucked or to be tortured." I said and phased, biting his arm.

He let go in surprise.

' _Did you really think I would let you kill me?' _I said inside his head.

" No though I did for a little while." answered Kaname. " I knew you would put up some sort of fight against me."

I danced away but kept my eyes on him.

" You are no match against me when it comes to fighting. You are just a plain wolf and a hunter and I am a pureblood. I have the brains and the strength."

_'...' _

I stalked closer looking for some sort of an opening. There seemed to be none. Huffing in frustration I stood there glaring at him. The only reason that I was able to get to him last time was because he was fighting Zero.

It seemed like the only way I could get through to him was mentally. He couldn't block me. _Something to distract him..._

_If he wants to give me pain. I might as well hurl it right back into his face._

I conjured up my memories of what happened that night. The pain of seeing my parents dead, the weeks of throwing up blood, the torture internally as my body burned and transformed painfully, each cracking and reshaping of every bone. Then I added the memories I saw from Zero and Ichiru. Zero's pain as he transformed into a vampire, the itch of his throat and the burning sensation of liuid fire as he changed. On top of that I added the pain of Rido when he ripped my throat out and killed me.

I gathered it all in one mass and with one last push I hurled it at him.

Kaname cried out and fell to his knees clutching his head with both hands. His face contorted in serious pain. I did not lose my concentration.

_' This is the pain you have caused me and so many others. Now it's your turn.' _i said narrativly as he watched helplessly at what I had implanted in his brain.

_Another sharp pain lanced through my body and I hunched over, squeezing my eyes shut and bit my fist to keep from crying out. It started the day after break started. I stayed up in my bedroom most of the time only to come down and eat. The pain would hit at random times during the day. My body felt like it was on fire or being burned by several hot irons. I wanted it to stop. I wished I could die. it was becoming so unbearable right now._

_Zero stopped and stared at his brother. I used my telepathy I touched their minds gently so they didn't notice what I was doing. And I saw everything. Them seeing Shizuka for the first time, Ichiru's feelings and his thoughts caught me of guard, they were angered, sad, no longer the all happy boy I knew way back when. Zero's were the same but there was still that spot of love and care for Ichiru. Images of the attack filled my thoughts. The blood, pain, and abandon. Then the image from Zero of him looking up at Ichiru's smiling face from where he lay in agony on their living room floor. The mental connection also gave me the feeling of others pain, physical pain that they had experienced in real life. When Zero's transformation began I felt like I was being consumed in fire, my throat burned from the pain. My body felt like it was being clawed from the inside._

_" Of couse i wasn't going to- AAHH!" I screamed as a snapping sound came from my body. I jerked and hunched over as my bones slowly reshaped. My shoulders dislocated and popped into a different position. Then my elbows and wrists followed._

_" ANNA!" screamed Yagari and Cross at the same time and started to unlock the door._

_" NO!" I cried. " Get away from me! Don't come in here!" I curled into a downward C as my spine altered into a canines. Each bone almost up out of my skin and cracking into a new shape. I bellowed and fell to my side. Tears poured down my face. It hurts so bad! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. _

_" Please go!" I sobbed, desperately. They hesitated and then Yagari was the first to leave, running up the stairs and disappearing. Kaien looked at me with the most sorrowful eyes I had ever seen him use._

_" I'll come back." was all he said and vanished with a blink of an eye.I was left alone to my pain._

_His claws sunk deep into her throat and tore across my jugular. I did not get to make a single sound. Blood sprayed from the main artery in my neck and arked through the air. It landed on the ground with a sickening splat. Some drops managed to land on our shoes. He loosened his grip on me as blood trickled in a steady flow down the corner of my mouth and throat. Then he threw me over the edge._

By now Kaname was lying on the ground, writhing.

_' how does it feel!' _I taunted coming closer so I was only a few feet from him now.

"..." he couldn't answer.

'_ Now you know what i went through!' _I growled.

Deciding it was enough I stopped the mental connection and he gasped painfully, rolling onto his side to regain regular breathing. He tried to get up but I leaped on top of him and pushed him on is back so he could look into my golden yellow eyes.

I snarled and leaned in very close to his face, pulling back my lip to flash him my sharp white fangs.

Kaname stared up at me. Defeat was not in his eyes. Only the pain that I had given him lurked there.

'_ Brains and strength are only given to those who have experienced pain. You have obviously not experienced enough. But after what I showed you, I wonder...'_

Kaname bared his fangs and hissed. I snarled back.

He pushed me off and stood up shakily.

I lunged at him and knocked him over again. We rolled and fought to find purchase on each other to try and injure one another. Kaname was able to land a few non fatal scratches along my shoulder and side and I was able to bit his arm again and his shoulder. I ducked when Kaname aimed a clothesline kick to my chest and backed away to spit his blood on the grass that was making my mouth burn.

Our breathing was ragged and irregular as we stared at each other.

" It seems I have underestimated you Takayima. I'll keep my promise when I say I will kill you. Until next time.." He vanished in the blink of an eye leaving me alone in the clearing, dazed and a little confused.

I phased back to a human and sighed. " I will be waiting... Kuran, Kaname."


	13. Doubts

*** Hey, sorry i haven't updated in a while. Been quite busy with school work and all. *sighs* Lets get this show on the road :)***

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE DOWN BELOW!**

**This chapter is not that great. It's short and not a lot of stuff happen's. I know what your thinking. **

**" Why is it so short and why doesn't she write more!" **

**Well, there's school, drama, grounding, being banned from the computer and also... lack of inspiration. So, here's the dealio. Next chapter will be based on ideas or plots by anyone who reads this and wants me to write off of their ideas. I need a variety.**

**Private message me your ideas and I will look them over, but write a few sentances for the plot so I dont end up with something like this " Make her die." **

**Does that sound inspirational? No! SSSOOOOOO please! give me your ideas * Begs with puppy eyes* Thank you!**

The thick brush and the darkness were getting more and more on my nerves as I ran back through the forest. I couldn't believe he had let me go that easily. But of course I knew he wasn't going to stop until Zero and I were dead. If he went so far into his plan to kill Yuuki... I shuddered... I didn't even want to think about that. Kaname was, as Kaien said a million times before, out of control. For good. There was no way in the world that he would ever be good, then again I had doubts. It would be a freaking bloody miracle.

To caught up in my thoughts I tripped and stumbled on a fallen tree branch. I focused on not trying to fall over and staggered into a clearing. Straightening up, I looked to see Yagari, Jesse, Connor, Jesse, and Kaito sitting about the clearing.

Yagari was glaring at the ground growling obscenities under his breath. Kaito was pacing back and forth, looking lost and empty. His eyes seemed glassy.

I ran towards them.

" Kaito!" I cried. My brother's eyes snapped up to mine. He only got running 5 steps to me when I jumped into his arms and he spun me around.

" You... How did you get away from him. I thought you made a deal with that pureblood."

" Your such an idiot! did you really think I would let myself die again?" I cried and punched him.

" Well-"

He didn't have time to finish as my team squished me in a group hug.

" Oomph! Hey!" I complained while laughing.

" Kaito-kun told us what happened. We thought you were a gonner!" exclaimed Conner. " I cant believe you got out of a fight with a pureblood. _A pureblood!_ That's just crazy."

" You don't know the half of it." I stated. " Me and him were uh... friends of some sort back then."

" uh-huh." Connor said. " Well, we should get back to your house."

" My house?" I asked.

Connor threaded his fingers lazily through his hair. " Since the H.A was destroyed we have had nowhere to meet so we picked your house since you and your brother live there. And plus its pretty good sized sssooo..."

I sighed in frustration. " He needs to start telling me these things so I don't end up getting the information last minute by someone else. The Association is always trying to be frugal**(1)**."

Connor nodded in agreement. " Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it."

We watched the SUV and Kaito's mustang pull away and onto the dirt road leaving Connor and I alone.

I heard static in my left ear and reached up to yank out my earpiece. Curling it up, I stuffed it in my pocket and strode towards my car with sagged shoulders.

The drive home was long and quiet. Connor had fallen asleep and I was coming close to also, but i kept my eyes open for the sake of our lives. I distracted myself by turning on the radio and humming to a familiar song that came on. When I pulled onto a street off the highway I took a right and began slowly down a dirt road up and over a hill. The glow of lights from opened windows caught my attention and so did the twenty-five or so cars parked on our lawn and driveway. There was no where I could get through to park in the garage so i parked as close to the house as possible.

I used a hand to shake Connor's slumbering form. He jerked awake. " What!"

" We're here. Get out."

I slid out and stretched before walking up the sidewalk and into my home. Immediately I was greeted my the sound of dozens of voices floating from the living room and I ventured to the doorway to see around thirty-five hunters squished together.

" Mr. President... the reason that those hunters died on that mission today was your fault. The ambush -"

" - was unexpected." I said loudly. " Though I thougt it might happen. The death of those hunters wasn't Cross's fault."

Every pair of eyes fell on me as I entered.

" How do you know. So you think they just happened to be there when the mission was in motion."

My gaze flickered to Kaito and his expression told me he hadn't said a word on what happened and neither did the hunters that were there. I looked back at the hunter who had spoken to me. Were they waiting for me?

" They didn't just happen to be there. They were put there. On purpose."

Gasps waved about the room.

I let out a sigh before continuing. " I'm thinking that Kuran knew about our mission and planned the diversion. And it obviously worked, then again it didn't."

" But, how could have that pureblood have known about our attack. And what was he after. I still don't get what you mean, Takayima."

" Like I mentioned before, those Level E's were a diversion. he was trying to separate a certain individual from the group by using bait and lewer them out. "

" _Who."_

" Me. He wanted me out of the way. For good. He failed." I growled and earned many shocked and angered looks on their faces.

" So its your fault." One of them accused. A pang of guilt ran through me.

" No... I don't know-"

" Why did he want you dead."

" I don't know." In truth I knew exactly why he wanted to kill me but I was tired and didn't want any more pressure and humilation. With a turn of my heel I stalked out of the living room and up to my bedroom.

I fell onto my bed with a huff and stared at my dark ceiling in silence.

My mind wandered to Kaname.

_Kaname's grip tightened causing Kaito to stop struggling when Kaname's nails sharpened and dug through his jacket._

_" No.. No please!" I screamed holding me head in my hands as I watched. " Kill me! Kill me and let him go."_

_ " I don't believe you." Once more moving down to bite my brother._

_ " STOP! If you kill me, I'll follow you. I won't tell or reveal myself to anyone. I'll go back to being your shadow. I promise. And when I promise something I never break that promise. Just. let. Them. Go."_

I let out a shudder. If Kaname had bitten him and I hadn't made that promise, I don't know what I would have done.

I had felt the sincerity of Kaname's words when he had told me he would kill me. To tell the truth I didn't want to die again. The constant feeling of loneliness, and helplessness always nagged at me whenever I had witnessed something that I could do nothing about.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

" Can I come in?" asked Kaito who opened the door a crack.

" Yeah."

Kaito slipped through the door and shuffled over to my bed and ruffling my hair affectionatly.

" Thank you." He said.

" You're welcome. "

" I thought I was going to be turned right then and there." he confessed, rubbing his face with his hands. " I'm lucky that I wasn't turned into a bloodsucker."

" I'm glad you aren't either." I sighed. " You're lucky to be alive. He might not have turned you."

Kaito winced and shuddered. " You mean he would have killed me."

I nodded sadly.

" The other hunter's believe that it wasn't your fault. After a thorough talking to and some evidence, I made it quite clear that it was Kuran's fault."

I looked up at him in amusement. " You did that for me? Well, I'm touched Kaito-nii!" I said in mock surprise, exaggerating it further my placing both hands over my heart.

It earned me a glare and a flick to the forehead.

I felt the bed move as Kaito got up ad headed towards the door.

" Smart alec. Get some rest. You've done enough today." Kaito said softly and closed the door with a click, leaving me once again in darkness.

Words:

Frugal- thrifty or cheap

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY! **

**Word to the wise... If you want another chapter then throw your ideas in my face XD LOVE YOU GUYS 3**


	14. Where Our Hearts Lie

It had been a couple days since Zero and Yuuki's leaving and I hadn't heard a single peep from them and it began to worry me greatly.

I found myself pacing back and forth in the kitchen, throwing a granny apple up and down in my hand expertly but I did not eat it. My phone lay on the counter and I kept obsessively glancing at it each time I bounced the apple in my palm hoping it would ring and I would hear Zero's voice.

" Would you stop pacing?" Kaito's voice said from the doorway to the kitchen. In my surprise I dropped the apple and looked at my brother, then at my apple which rolled and bounced on the floor finally coming to a stand still.

" Zero hasn't said a word since he left us. Aren't you concerned at all?" I asked with a glare and picked up my apple continuing my pacing and tossing. The scrap of a chair on wood told me Kaito sat down and I could feel his bored stare at my back.

" Yes I am. But you're worrying to much. I'm more worried about you at the moment actually. You haven't eaten anything for a day straight. Nor have you slept a wink. You are making this harder on yourself than you need to." Kaito sighed and I saw him lean back in his chair and throw a foot on his knee.

" I'm fine so You don't need to worry." I knew my voice was letting on a sharp and mean tone and I was filled with guilt when a small flash of hurt crossed Kaito's face.

I stopped pacing and leaned against the counter next to my mobile and looked at Kaito apologetically.

I spoke this time with a softer voice. " I'm okay. Just worried. I can't seem to relax at all these days with everything that's been going on. No one can. "

" Yeah. There still hasn't been any sign of that Kuran boy anywhere. Our leads are teetering on a cliff edge. If we don't get anymore evidence soon... then we're finished." His voice sounded defeated.

" Well... something's got to happen to gets our leads back up and running so we can try and figure out a way to stop this havoc. " My voice betrayed my confident expression.

Kaito's emerald eyes, once full of teasing and sparking with ready and waiting humor, were dim, tired, and stressed. He looked to be several years older than he was. Poor Kaito. He got up with a stiff groan and shuffled out of the door and down the hallway to the living room. I heard a relieved sigh as he plopped him self on the long couch and the sudden sound of a t.v show when he turned on the television.

I was now alone and I stood there for a good twenty minutes stuck in my inner thoughts. A vibrating sound jerked me out of my musings and I snatched my phone off the counter looking to see who it was. My heart sank to the floor in dismay at the caller I.D and reluctantly snapped it open. " Yes?" I asked angrily.

" Anna, I need you at the Academy today. Can you swing by?" Cross's tone was serious.

" Why do you need me. I've already done enough damage to the Association and had people killed. "

I heard Kaien wince." You already know it's not your fault, and I know it too. Please come?"

I glared at the fridge opposite of me and stayed silent, trying not to find something to throw.

" Anna?"

I wolfishly growled into the phone.

" D-does that mean y-yes?" stuttered Cross.

" Yes." I said and snapped the phone shut." _I swear... just when I want to be left alone Cross has an I NEED ANNA NOW radar" _I hissed menacingly and walked into the living room to tell Kaito I was leaving.

I stopped short when I found him propped into an uncomfortable sitting position with his head leaning on his shoulder awkwardly and the remote held loosely in his grasp. My gaze traveled to his sleeping face and I smiled softely. It looked young and youthful without any stress lines or that constant frown upon his mouth, or the furrow of his eyebrows. Walking over silently I manhandled him into a lying down position with his head resting comfortably on a pillow. Finally I pulled I a blanket over him and shut the curtain to make the room dark so only the hall light shown in the room. I kissed Kaito's forehead and flipped the off switch on the remote and was just about to walk out of the room before Kaito's groggy voice made me turn.

" Mom... where are you going?"

My heart dropped to the floor a second time. He thought I was...

I looked at his eyes and saw that he was completely sleepy and thirdly awake.

" Headmaster called. I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep." I said quietly and he rolled over, starting to snore softly.

With shaky hands I grabbed my keys and phone before closing the front door. _He thought I was Mom..._

I shook my head and got in the car, backing up and onto the dirt road and onto the highway towards the Academy. All the way there my hands where gripping the steering wheel for dear life as i replayed what he said over and over in my head. _Mom...Mom...Mom...Mom. _I mean, I missed both of my parents and I knew they were in a better place. Over the years Kaito and I had come closer. And we always made the mistake of calling each other Mom or Dad. We just thought of each other that way some times.

I let out a troubled sigh and looked at the Academy at which I had pulled up to. " Home sweet home." I sighed and walked through the gates. Immediately I was greeted by the sight of many Day and Night class students milling about. Some turned in my direction as I walked past.

" Anna-chan!" came a squealing voice and I had a split second to avoid getting hugged or bowled over by the blod haired blur.

I glared down at the chairman. " What do you want Headmaster."

Cross hopped up and fixed his green scarf. " I need to discuss some duties I want you to-"

" Oh no you don't! Absolutely not. There is no way I'm coming back here for some guardian duty crap." I growled.

" But Anna you're a junior and you haven't finished schooling. I will have no uneducated hunters working at the Association." He said, brown eyes gleaming.

I dragged Cross over to a secluded spot where there weren't many students. I sighed and rubbed my temple where a headache was starting to make itself present.

" I ... can't... But if you really are in need of people. I guess- Oopmh!" I was squeezed into a death hug.

" Thank you, thank you , thank yooouuuuu!" He cried. Suddenly turning serious he let me go and pushed his glass up with a finger. " But it's something that should be discussed indoors. Come with me."

I followed him to his office and sat down in a comfy chair in front of his desk.

" What's the news?" I asked warily.

" I need you to supervise the Night Class while its in session."

I was about to protest but he held up a silencing hand. " I know, but the Night Class needs it. And it's for the Day Class's benefit. Would you want a vampire slipping out to devour a wandering boy or girl and draining them of blood?" He raised an eyebrow as if daring me to say anything. On my behalf I said not one word. " Here's your uniform. You don't have to worry about patrol or the morning of evening switching of the Day and Night Classes, I have several trustworthy and responsible new prefects to handle the job."

At that I had to let out a sigh of relief. Taking the uniform in hand I tucked it under my arm. " When do I start."

" Tomorrow."

" Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." I turned and walked out without a backward glance.

After the little encounter with Kaien I decided to have a day to myself and walk around town.

Kaname's P.O.V:

I paced back and forth across the grassy forest floor, anger boiling and ready to spring like a coiled snake spitting its venom coated teeth at the enemy.

Anna had humiliated me, making me look weak and vulnerable. She knew my only weak spot.

My anger let loose to the tall and proud pines around me. An ear-splitting crack filled the air as the trees imploded. Shards and chunks of wood flew in every direction with untamed aim. The pieces flew harmlessly past as I shielded myself. _Get in control of yourself Kuran!_

I took in several deep breaths, anger still seething. But I managed to contain my aura once again.

Snarling I glared at the now dead trees around me. It wasn't enough, killing nature isn't going to do anything! I wanted to kill Kiryuu and Takayima.

And that was final...

**( Cliffy? Yeah not gonna happen! Keep reading Lolz)**

Anna's P.O.V:

I exited out of a a clothing store with a new jacket and a realxed smile. My phone vibrated and I flipped it open not even bothering to get excited because I knew it wasn't Zero.

" Yes?"

"_ Hey where are you at?"_

_ "_ Hey Daisuke. I'm in town doing a little alone shopping. You?"

" _Almost done working at the flower shop in town. You want to walk over and we can go and eat at the small Cafe next door?" _Daisuke asked. In the back round I heard the tinkling of a bell from someone entering the shop.

I came to a stop next to a bench where a man was reading the newspaper. I hesitated before answering. " Uh sure, when do you get off?"

He gave a sigh." _Umm, in about 10 minutes or so."_

" Okay, I guess I'll see you then." I snapped my phone shut and stared at it.

" I can't believe I agreed..." I mumbled, shaking my head.

" Zero won't mind." said a male's voice and my head snapped around to look at none other than Takuma sitting on the bench with a newspaper covering his face. So that's why I didn't see his face.

" Takuma? What are you doing here and why were you listening to our conversation?" I asked, pushing the newspaper down so I could see his smiling sea-green eyes staring up at me.

" Can't I enjoy some fresh air? It's not my fault I have good hearing." He said with a raised eyebrow.

" I-...," I sighed." No, it's not. Answer my first question please."

" Came here to get a clear head. Kaname's _friend _did something unforgivable. And he's my best friend... I don't know what to do." Takuma's shoulder sagged and he fell back against the uncomfortable iron bars of the bench. I looked at my watch and sat down next to him seeing that I had about 5 minutes to spare.

" None of know what's going on or what to do Taku." I smiled and used one of his nicnames. This cause a smile to form on his lips, but it faded.

" Yeah..." His downcast expression made my smile disappear.

" Hey... do you... do you want to join me at the Cafe? I'm meeting a friend but he won't mind."

He held his hands up. " Oh, no its fine. I don't want to intrude or make him uncomfortable."

" Come on." I huffed, holding out a hand.

He took it reluctantly and I pulled him to his feet.

" He's expecting us now." I told him as we walked towards the Cafe and I immediately spotted a male with jet black hair and blue eyes. They met mine and he smiled, it vanished when he saw Takuma.

We reached him and he stood stiffly. " Hello Anna, who is this?" He asked, giving Takuma a hard stare.

" I'm Takuma Ichijou. It's nice to meet a friend of hers." the blond vampire said politely.

" Vampire." Daisuke growled under his breathe.

I glared at Daisuke. " Be nice to him."

Daisuke threw me a look before looking back at Takuma and held out a hand. Takuma took it and shook it firmly before letting go, meeting Daisuke's eyes with a level gaze.

" Okay, so..." I sat down in one of the chair and pushed my bags under the table. " We need to talk about some-" I froze, my body stiffening immediately as a feeling and a very familiar scent wafted over me. I turned and out of my eye I saw him.

I saw Kaname. And he had the intent to kill.

" Is there something wrong?" asked Daisuke.

I got up slowly." No, I just remembered something. Will you watch my bags for me?" They nodded.

I got away from them and when they were out of eyesight, I turned.

And I ran.


	15. Not Again

I didn't know why I ran away from him. I mean, I had faced him before and could easily fend him off. He was at it non stop all the time and I was getting pretty tired of it. And I wanted Daisuke and Takuma to be safe, including all those other innocent people from Kaname's wrath.

I gave a swift glance over my shoulder. There was no sign of him but I could feel his presence very close by. A shadow flitted on a rooftop. Kaname. When I turned I couldn't stop myself as I barreled into a young boy, knocking him over and me ontop of him. The boy shook his head and stared up at me with dazed ice blue eyes. _Kei?!_

" What the... Kei! What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be home?" I said while my eyes wandered the rooftops and streets warily.

" Could you get off me first?" He asked. I stood and hoisted him to his feet. He flattened his black hair.

" I was just going to the store to get some milk. And then you come sprinting full tilt at me around the corner." He grumbled.

" I'm sorry. You should go back home. It's not safe to be outside right now." I started to push him towards the way he had come.

He stopped and turned. I bit my lip when I saw the look of worry on his face.

" Why?'

I took hold of his shoulders and bent down to his level, forcing a smile on my face.

" Some things are better left unsaid than to be heard."

He nodded and sheilded his face with his hair. I sighed sadly and hugged him. " Come on..." I kept an arm around him as we walked. It had become very quiet. There weren't many people out and about today.

Almost too quiet... I tightened my grip on Kei's shoulders. My eyes darting all around us. Where was he?

A dull thud made me freeze, causing Kei to be yanked to a standstill. I turned to my left slowly and saw Kaname standing there with a black cloak on him. A hood concealed his face.

" U-uh Anna- chan who is that?" Kei glanced at me and back at Kaname. The latter backed up against me to ditance himself from the threat that stood before him.

I crouched down in front of Kei so I could look up at him.

" Kei," I began." I want you to listen to me very closely. And do not interrupt or ask questions, understood. I want you to run as fast as you can to your house, don't look back. Once you are home I want you to call Daisuke. Call him and make up an excuse, any excuse to get him home. Are we clear?" I spoke barely above a whisper.

" B-but-" I put a finger to his lips, raising a daring eyebrow. Kei's eyes became glassy. " But I-I... don't want to leave you here alone! What if he kills you!"

" Go!" I hissed. When he began to protest I had no choice but to phase and snap at his ankles, which made him take off running. Turning human once again I looked at Kaname.

" What are you doing here Kaname?" i asked, my body tensing as he approached.

" Isn't it obvious?"

" _Obviously." _I sneered. " You're here because you wany to kill me."

Kaname stops right in front of me. Underneath his hood I could see glowing red eyes that seemed to straight into my soul.

" Yes." I didn't move away but stared right back at him. " How may times are you going to attempt this Kaname. The Association,fail. The ambush, fail. And now, I think it will be another fail that I can throw in your face!" I spat.

I did not see the hit coming as he backhanded me, sending me falling backwards. I sat up and spat blood from my mouth.

" You've got a lot of nerve," His voice was full of menace. " saying these things when your precious Kiryuu-kun isn't here to save you."

I demanded to know what he did to him.

" I didn't do nothing... yet. But I will. I can tell him all about your death in an elaborate story." Kaname's tone was care-free. He swooped down and grabbed me by the throat, hitting me up against the wall. The wind was knocked out of me and I struggled, choking for a breath.

" Don't... you dare!" I gasped. My vision began to swim. I kicked out with my feet and hit Kaname in the knee caps. He cried out and released me. As soon as the vampire had let go I scrambled to my feet and began to run. Something hit me in the back and I was sent down to the ground once more, and thanks to my fast reflexes I caught myself with my hands. My palms burned where gravel had imbedded itself into my flesh. A foot hit my back, pining me to the ground.

" Let me go bloodsucker!" I cursed and glared at him hatefully.

He shook his head and pressed on my back harder. I snarled and threw a few memories into his head, this caused him to release pressure and I was able to roll and spring to my feet. Once again Kaname caught me, wrapping an arm around me trapping my arms and used the other hand to yank my head to the side, exposing my neck.

This caused me to go into full panic and I struggled uselessly in his tight grasp. " Kaname STOP!" I yelled as I felt his warm breath brush over my neck an I felt the tip of his fangs caress my skin.

" Why?" His voice was next to my ear. " I told you I would kill you didn't I? I don't want you escaping again."

" You don't have to do this!" I cried in frustration, struggling uselessly against his hold unable to escape.

" I do though."

" Why! What did I ever do to you!"

" You didn't _do _anything. More like_ discovered _something that should never be discovered. You found my weakness. If you were to tell everyone then I would look weak and be am easy target to all the Assoctions mutts that you are related to." He tsked." Disgusting creatures."

The insult stung. " You're the disgusting creature Kaname! You deserved to be put down like an old dog!" I growled.

" No... it is _you _that needs to be put down!" He said. And without hesitation, bit deeply and viciously into me neck.

I could not scream, for the shock and sudden bite left me frozen. Kaname slowly sucked my life and my blood from my body. Silent tears fell onto his arm that held my body in place. Black dots swam on the edge of my vision.

The pureblood vampire dropped my body onto the ground and I lay there not being able to move.

" Goodbye." Kaname's voice was faint and distant, echoing in my ears. As my vision began to fade , I watched Kaname's black booted feet walk way. Then all went dark.

*** well I guess that will be a short chapter! Sorry to dissapoint and leave you crying...**

**JJJKKKKK DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD LEAVE YOU HANGING LIKE THAT?! I'M NOT THAT MEAN! keep reading!***

I gasped and shot upwards, coughing and sputtering as my eyes shot open and I immediately clapped a hand over my neck, pulling it away to see no blood. What the...

" ANNA!" a voice yelled and I turned to see Zero. ZERO?!

He literally fell ontop of me and hugged me to his chest. Zero's body was shaking and I realized he was crying.

" We all thought you were dead!"

" We?" My voice was raspy and almost gone. Looking sluggishly to my left I saw Yagari, Kaito, Yuuki, Kaien, Daisuke and Kei.

They all looked like they were abou to faint from surprise.

" Anna-chan!" Yuuki said happily.

" Yuuki-chan!" I said, a smile creeping onto my lips.

" We found you dead in the middle of a street. Kei-kun called and told us what happened! So we rushed over and well now you're here!"

I sat up gingerly and looked at Kei who had dried tear tracks down his face. " I-I sorry A-Anna-chan. I had t-to!" He stuttered.

I held out my arms and he ran into them. " Hey, I'm glad you did! You did what you thought was the right thing to do. There's no shame in it!"

" The big question is how in the world are you alive! You were drained of all of your blood!" yelled Yagari, we all turned to him.

" I don't know, honestly. " I said. But I did.

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

_I sat next to Haruka and Juri underneath a willow tree._

_ " I'm sure Kaname will stop what he's doing. Though he isn't the type to let go of whatever he has in his grasp." sighed Haruka._

_ " Well, you're right. He isn't but... I have a feeling that he'll try anything to get what he wants. He hates me and I'm sure Kaname will try and get rid of me."_

_ " Kill you?"_

_ " Yes."_

_Juri shook her head sadly. "It would be a shame, you're such a nice girl. No one should have died like the way you did."_

_ " But it was my fault. I did get in his way and I got killed for it."_

_ " You are correct but you did it for the people you cared about. That's all there is to it." said Haruka. " That's why we'll help you."_

_ " How! You're well... dead." I said and they burst into laughter._

" _Yes," Juri laughter died down." But we can still protect you."_

_She scooted over to me and placed her hands over mine and began to whisper something. When she opened her eyes I stared at her curiously._

_ " What did you do?" I asked._

_ " You will know when it happens." She said._

_^^^^^^^^^ End of flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

" -na! Anna! Earth to Anna!" I snapped back to reality and moved away from the hand that was waving itself frantically in front of my face.

" Huh? Oh sorry. I was deep in thought."

Kaito leaned down in me peripheral vision. " I was asking who did this to you?"

I grunted. " Who do you think. There aren't any other vampire's who want to kill me, except one."

" It's Kaname, wasn't it." said Yuuki, her voice quiet, eyes down cast. I nodded.

Yuuki's lip shook and I got up and pulled her into a hug. " I'm fine now. There is no need to worry." I said.

I looked over her shoulder to Zero. " Zero, I need to talk to you."

Letting go of Yuuki I pulled Zero into the kitchen. When I was sure we were alone I pulled Zero towards me and kissed him.

" I'm glad I didn't die or else I wouldn't have been able to do that again." I said. Zero gave me a lopsided smile.

" Same. What was it that you wanted to tell me."

I lied. " After a kiss like that I think I forgot." My boyfriend chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his body. I was able to hear the sound of his heart thump rythmically against my ear. I couldn't tell him what Kaname had said, not at the moment anyway. This was a rare and peaceful moment that he and I had together. I hoped with all heart that there would be many more just like this one.


	16. Secrets

***oh before you read. This chapter will consist of flashbacks from Zero. If this confuses you please tell me and i will go and edit it to make more sense. I hope it does so you dont have too! X)* Enjoy!**

**P.S **_*"..."*_**This means Zero talking To Anna while the flashback from him is happening.**

2 days later...

I walked hand in hand towards my car with Zero. Our fingers intertwined, casually swing them back and forth.

" You never told me what you and Yuuki did while you were out Ze... Did something happen?" I asked. I took out my keys and unlocked it before climbing inside and starting the engine while Zero sat with a sigh in the passenger seat. I sat there for a moment staring at him, waiting for him to answer. With his eyes shielded by his bangs he shrugged, then slowly looked towards me.

" Not really." My mouth dropped open a little at this.

" If it was " Nothing really" then you would have told me. We made an agreement not to lie to one another!" I pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant that we had gone to for dinner and started home. A light rain had begun to pitter patter on my windshield so I turned on my blades.

" I could say the same for you. You never told me what happened when you _woke up from the dead again." _I mentally winced. He had a point. It was essential that I had to keep this secret of mine safe for now and I would have to tell him soon. Keeping a secret from Zero was hard.

" You first. If you tell yours, I'll tell mine."

Zero straightened in his seat, his gaze focused to the passing trees out of the window.

" We went to the place where Yuuki had once lived..."

_^^^^^^^^^^ Beginning of flashback( Zero's)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

*" We arrived at Yuuki's and I had waited for her by the front door"*

" _I'll wait here," I told Yuuki. " Take your time."_

_Yuuki nodded and walked up the stairs, disappearing from my view. I closed my eyes and slid to a sitting position next to the door to wait for her. It was only a few minutes before she came back._

_ " Zero, I'm done."_

_I opened my eyes. " Let's go."_

_As we left I spoke. " I said you could've taken your time."_

_ " Next time then, I guess. Anyway, this place just doesn't bring back good memories. Don't take that the wrong way. It's just that when I remembered the place we have to go next, we should hurry."_

_I grabbed Yuuki, threw her over my shoulder and ran down a hill, through trees and bushes. Yuuki remained stunned until we reached the road down below. I set her down._

_ " So where to next?"_

_Yuuki pointed over to some hills. " It will take half a day using the high- speed rail of this town."_

_ " Okay..."_

_ " He's an old friend of my parents. I'm going to get help from Isaya-san."_

_*" _We had boarded the train and took the half day ride towards our destination, Yuuki was being well... Yuuki."*

_I sat across from her and closed my eyes, putting a hand on my chin. Yuuki said something but I chose to ignore it. I started when she grabbed my wrist in my chin, forcing me to look up at her._

_A drop of blood hit my cheek._

_ " How long have you been unsatisfied? I know, even if you try and hide it... this is such a waste." She stated, staring down at me. Then she leaned closer. " I will give you my blood because that is more severe. Your wound is healing too slowly..."_

_ " STOP IT!" I cried and shoved her roughly backward. She hit the opposite seat with a hard thump._

_Her gaze was level when she turned to me once more, barely showing emotion. " How exactly did you endure your hunger for a whole year? I heard that you can eat blood tablets but, when I recall the satisfaction from drinking blood I already understand that It's really painful to sustain from blood!" Yuuki's eyes turned sad.I frowned and stood. _

_ " When night falls and I head out to hunt vampires... occasionally I drink the blood of those I hunt until Kaito returns from the look-out." I covered half of my face with a hand. " I dnk their unpleasant blood. Their dirty blood filled with insanity, so..."_

_ " If that's the case," said Yuuki. I lifted my head, making my own shocked gaze to Yuuki's._

_ " No..." I said, putting my head into my hands once more." It's got nothing to do with you..."_

_ " I understand..." Yuuki suddenly turned embarrassed with a cheery smile." Looks like I misunderstood as well. Ah... hey, can I take a rest too? We've been traveling non-stop up till now so both of us are tired."_

_ *" _We slept until we stopped, then got off the train and met a messanger of Isaya-san."*

_" This is an invitation for you, a pureblood, and other nobles to a masquerade ball."_

_The ballroom was dark, only lit by candle light and full of vampires. After a while I found Yuuki out on the balcony alone. We stood there for a brief moment until I felt like was being watched. I turned very to slowly and saw Kuran standing there, with a mask and a cloak to hide his identity. But I could tell who he was right away._

_Yuuki shouted for him to wait but he disappeared. " He's at Isaya-san's place!" And with that we had run to find Isaya._

_We had arrived at his room just in time to burst through his doors and see Kaname disappear once more out the window._

_ " He's always so serious on escaping..." Mumbled Yuuki._

_ " Impossible to catch." I said._

_ " Indeed." _

*"We arrived back in an apartment and Yuuki did something unexpected_."*_

_I had let Yuuki into my room and she suddenly pushed up against the wall, fangs close to my neck._

_ " Yuuki! What are you doing!" I said, panicked and pushed her head away. She glared and pulled her sleeve back to reveal the containment bracelet on her wrist and pressed it against my neck so quickly that I didn't have time to respond. Bright light erupted from the connection and I was pinned to the floor unable to move from the charm._

_" YUUKI!"_

_" If you absorb my memories... if I just erase my exhistance from the memories of Zero. It'll be easier on you." _

_She bent over me , fangs once again close to my neck. " Erase...?"_

_*"_Then Yuuki bit me"*

" _Stop it... I won't forgive you... STOP IT YUUKI!" I roared and snarled angrily as I felt my blood being drawn. Then Yuuki pulled away._

_Her eyes were filled with tears, a watery smile played on her lips, along with blood at the corner of her mouth. " I'm sorry...but if I don't do so I... won't be able to go."_

_*"_ The only way to stop Kuran, is for Yuuki to turn him human."*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_End of Zero's flashback^^^^^^^^^^^_

Anna pov:

I hit the brake roughly but unintentionally as I parked the car in our vacant driveway, causing Zero to hit his seat belt. My eyes were hidden beneath my bangs as I sat there gripping the steering wheel, trying to calm down.

A cautious hand came to rest on my shoulder, my body stiffened. " Anna?"

I spoke through my teeth. " That sounds very... interesting." Roughly, I jerked away and snatched the keys from the ignition, got out and walked around to the back of my house. Zero found me minutes later pacing the backyard in my wolf form, growling to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him watching me.

" Anna, are you mad with me?" He asked, my ear twitched and I just kept pacing. This is the biggest secret and the most important, and it was too much. Yuuki, Kaname, Zero. The masquerade, Yuuki biting Zero. Zero feeding from the vampires he hunted. That irked me immensely. Why couldn't he just tell me that he needed blood! I could have given it to him! But _nnoooo_... He doesn't want to hurt me. That's why. I huffed angrily and stopped pacing, hitting a paw on the ground. _What an idiot! _

I sat down, staring at the blades of grass as Zero's hushed footsteps came closer and heard him kneel next to me. A warm hand pet my back, stroking the soft fur.

" I'm sorry I kept that from you."

' _I worried about you a lot, y'know' _I said inside his head. '_ You never called '_

_ " _I'm sorry..."

I turned my head so he was looking into my gold eyes. I nuzzled his neck with my nose, moving closer to him.

" So, are you going to tell me about your little secret?"

I turned human and I told him everything.

His amethyst eyes were wide withe entire time till the end.

" So Kuran's parents saved you from death by Kuran?"

I nodded. " Pretty much. They were nice people-" Zero threw me a look of death."- vampires." I corrected, swatting Zero playfully on the arm and threw grass in his face.

He glared at me and shook his head to get rid of the grass in his hair.

" Speaking of Kaname. He doesn't know I survived. What am I going to do. Just show up at his doorstep and yell ' IM STILL ALIVE BLOODSUCKER! IM IMMORTAL MWAHAHA!' " I yelled, waving my hands dramatically in the air.

Zero laughed loudly, smiling at me. " I'd like to see the look on his face if that ever happened."

" Nah, I wouldn't do that. But ambushing him might just cover those words exactly." Laughter followed my words as we sat there in the backyard.

" You are really something." complimented Zero, smiling.

" So are you."

I layed down with my head in his lap. Picking lazily at blades of grass or a dandelion. Zero played with my hair, braiding and unbraiding it. A deep,relaxed sigh came from Zero." I wish we could freeze this moment and live in it forever."

I nodded in agreement. " Well, we're in it now. "

Zero's thumb brushed my cheek. " We could have many more like this you know."

Maneuvering my head I gazed at him curiously. " What do you mean."

A grin spread across his face like a beacon. " You know what I mean."

Then it hit me and it was my turn to grin. " So you do want to marry me?!"

Zero blushed to the roots of his hair. I shook my head chuckling to myself. " I told you so. "

Zero's grin turned to a glare and I got a fistful of grass in my face.


	17. The Things We Do For Others

**spread this story to anyone and everyone who will like THe Way Things Are and the sequel :)**

** " Another day in paradise..."**

My voice was pull of sarcasm as we sat in Zero's apartment.

" Just because we haven't had anything to do in the past week doesn't mean you have to verbally and sarcastically throw your feelings about in my home Anna." Zero put in.

I snorted and glared at the T.V non interestedly.

A small sharp pain hit my in the stomach and the position I was in aided it as i curled in a little, wincing. These stupid pain's hadn't stopped popping up at random times during the past couple of weeks. My heart sank as the pain went away.

What if it was a sign. That it was happening all over again. What if I was dying...

I shuddered at the thought and my eyes began to tear. Rubbing them furiously my gaze turned to Zero who was busy looking through files at the kitchen table. With a huff I got up and wrapped my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

" What type of files are those?"

He flashed a quick look my way and went back to studying the files. " Dead hunter files. Some of us didn't survive."

I uncurled an arm from his waist and picked up an already sorted file. Completely letting go over Zero, I kneeled next to him and opened it. Inside was a picture of a man who looked to be in his thirtys. He had a wife and three kids who were all still alive.

" We should do something nice for all the families that lost someone. "

" But, there's almost twenty people who died! Some kids are parentless and are living with far away relatives!"

I cuffed him on the head and glared. " Oh come on! Grow a pair, don't be one! It's almost Christmas so its perfect timing!"

Zero rubbed the offended area and sighed with a smile. He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek." I was just joking. It does sound like a pretty good idea. But what are we going to do for all those people?"

" You can bake, no? So we make cookies. Simple and easy."

" How many cookies?"

" Probably around one hundred and fifty."

" Grreeeaaatttt. I don't even have any dough or frosting..."

" Go buy it."

" Fine."

Zero had gone to the store, bought the dough and the frosting and came back looking slightly irritated.

" Something happen?"

" Several girls tried hitting on me while I was shopping. I think some stalked me home."

" Well it's not like we have rings to tell them off. You might as well have to deal with it."

" Deal with it?"

" Yes Zero, as in let them flirt. Did you tell them that you had a girlfriend?"

" Yes."

Out of curiosity I walked over to the balcony, opened the sliding glass doors and peaked over the over hang and to my surprise I saw a group of three girls standing across the street, trying to find where Zero supposedly lived.

" They stalked you home alright. Creepy." I confirmed, walking back inside. Zero walked over to the balcony and glared down at the girls.

" Jeez..." my boyfriend mumbled. I heard the sound of happy squeals and rolled my eyes.

" Looks like they spotted you. no doubt now they'll come knocking on our your door. But they'll get a surprise. Come on and help me bake these cookies, they can't bake themselves."

Eventually he came back in and about twenty minutes later had baked about three dozen batches of cookies. I was just about to set the timer for three more when a knocking sounded at the door.

I opened it and saw the three girls standing there. " Can I help you?"

The looks on their faces were priceless. " Oh! U-um... We j-just... we didn't know s-someone else lived with him."

" Yes. I'm his girlfriend."

" We're sorry!" The ran off. As soon as I closed the door I burst into laughter. " Zero you have seen the looks on their faces. They were indescribable!"

Zero caught me in a hug and touched our foreheads together. " Well, now they know i'm definitely not single..."

I kissed him on the lips and set the timer for the cookies.

About 5 hours later all the cookies were baked, frosted and in plates with tin foil over the top and put in the car.

" I don't know about you but I am exhausted." Zero chimed as we climbed in. Thankfully Zero had offered to drive this time.

" I know. Here's the list of names. Let's just work our way down, it will go by faster than you think."

The first seven houses were easiest to find since they located near the middle of town. The children's mother or father thanked us with kindness and sincerity.

As we visited the eighth house and knocked on the door, a small four year old girl answered.

" Hi, sweety. Is you're mother or father home?"

The girl nodded and disappeared, then came back with her mother and I saw two 8 year olds behind her. The mother recognized me right away.

" Oh hello Anna-chan! It's nice to see you!"

" Hello Ms. Saki! We were just going to bring you these." I handed her the cookies.

" Oh why thank you! Why are you doing this though?"

" We're doing it for the families who lost someone during the attack at the Association."

The woman's face went sad for a moment. " Yes... there were many who did. Oh!" Her face went surprised for a moment. " Zero? My dear, I haven't seen you in ages. You look so grown up!"

I smiled and looked at Zero who was smiling also. " It has been along time."

A smile creeped onto her face, a teasing twinkle in her eye. " Are you two dating?"

Our smiles grew as did a blush on both our cheeks. " How adorable!" She gushed. " I was hoping you two would end up together."

My mouth dropped open a little. " You were?!" She nodded.

" I'm glad to finally see it! You two are perfect together!"

" Thanks... I'm sorry but we must get going to finish our deliveries."

" Alright! Have fun! Come visit me sometime, I'd love to catch up on what you have been up to!"

We waved and drove away.

" That was interesting." Zero said.

" Very."

We had delivered the rest of the cookies and were driving home when something caught my eye in the back of an alley.

" Zero stop!"

He pulled over safely and I leaped out of the car running into the alley to a little boy about five years old. His shirt was dirty and his dark brown hair on the left side of his face was stuck to his skin with dried blood. And his dark blue eyes were wide with fright, tears escaping freely down his face.

When he saw me he cowered and whimpered. So I phased into a white wolf, and lay on the ground, inching closer to him.

" Anna! What are you doing?" called Zero. Immediately the child began to cry again and I nuzzled him with my nose. His cries became hiccups.

_' It's a young boy Zero. I wonder if he has any parents. We need to get him out of here before a Level E discovers the smell of blood. ' _

" Anna. I think these are his parents..." Zero's voice cracked as he spoke and I turned to see two bodies hidden behind the dumpster. I got up and moved a little ways away from the boy to get a better look and almost gagged. The stench on my sensitive nose was almost unbearable. From the looks of the bodies, they had been dead more than a day. The bite wounds on their necks however where not torn open holes as a Level E's victim would have, but neat and precise. Sniffing the air, the scent was old but I could just recognize it. I couldn't believe it at first but there was no other guess as to who it might be.

Kuran.

_ ' Zero... Kuran... he- '_

" I know... lets get this child to safety and report this to the Association."

Zero picked up the scared child and I followed close behind, turning human once more before exiting the alleyway. A flash of silver caught my eye and I walked back to the dead bodies. I picked it up and examined it, pocketed it and went back to the car.

The small boy fell asleep in my lap on the way back to the apartment.

" What's going to happen to him. Do you think someone will take him?" I asked quietly.

" I don't know if the Association has anytime to take care of him. The chairman might but he seems to busy to do it right now."

" So I guess we'll see later today won't we?"

" Yeah."

We arrived to Zero's apartment and I got out of the car, careful not to jostle the boy in my arms. I set him on Zero's bed, taking of his shirt. His pants weren't too dirty so I settled for washing his shirt since Zero nor I had any small clothes his size.

Zero wet a dish towel and wiped away the blood. There was no injury nor was he bitten, and I was grateful for that.

A thought crossed my mind and I couldn't keep it to myself. " Zero? What if we took care of him?"

" Anna you and I don't know how to take care of a child this young. Let the chairman handle it. If you wanted we could visit him all the time. You still have to go to Cross Academy for another year."

Zero was always straight with his words. " Fine..."

" Mommy.." I heard the boys call from Zero's bedroom and walked in. He was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He saw me and frowned. " You're not mommy."

" No, your mommy isn't... here any longer."

" Do you remember what happened?" i asked him, going to sit next to him on the bed.

" Scary monster..." The boy shivered.

" Did the scary monster hurt you?"

He shook his head.

" What is your name?" I asked

" Ken."

" Well Ken, we're going to take you to a friend of mine so he can help find what happened to your parents, okay?"

Ken nodded and i put on his clean shirt before carrying him out to the car. We arrived at the Academy and went straight to the headmaster's office.

The familiar happy voice invited us inside.

" Well who do we have here!" cooed headmaster.

" He's an orphan. We just found his parents earlier today... they're dead."

Cross sighed morosely and fixed his glasses. " Who did it."

" Kuran..." answered Zero, a fiery hate gleaming in his eyes.

" I see... I can take care of him for now. You two should go, I'll have a talk with him."

I set Ken down and gave him a gentle push towards the Headmaster. " It's okay. I'll be back to see you soon." As I went to stand up, Ken turned and hugged me around the neck, I hugged him back. Once he let go, I left hand in hand with Zero back to his apartment.

The ride home was quiet with not much to say between the two of us. " Do you think he'll be okay?" I finally asked as we shed our coats and shoes at the front door, rubbing our hands together to get feeling into them.

" I'm sure he will."

Again a stinging pain hit my abdomen and my arms this time. I hissed out a breathe and bent over. A warm hand descended onto my shoulder. " Are you alright?"

" Yeah, cramps." I lied and stood up with a smile. " I'll be fine." I walked over to the couch and gratefully sank into the plush cushions to get the weight off my cold and sore feet. Zero walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

A light snow fall caught my attention and I gazed outside watching the white particles stick to the balcony railing. A dull thud came from Zero's room followed by a low curse.

" Zero?" I called. No response. " Zero..?"

I got up from the couch and walked over to the closed door. Testing the handle I knew it was locked.

" Are you alright?" I tried again. Nothing. The thud came again and I kicked the door open.

Zero was lying on the ground, panting and sweaty. " Zero!" I fell to my knees at his feet and turned him so he was facing me. He looked at me with bright and hungry eyes.

" N-no! Go away, I-i'm fine!"

" No you're not! You're hungry, let me give you blood, please!"

Zero was always the stubborn type. He shook his head roughly. I grabbed his head and bent down so his mouth was next to my neck.

" I give you permission. It's okay..." Before I could finish, hungry fangs latched onto my neck, sinking into the skin to take my blood from me. I winced at how rough the bite was but I knew it couldn't be helped. I began to feel light headed and pulled on Zero's hair gently. " Zero... come on Ze... let go!"

Zero ripped his fangs from my neck, my blood running down his chin onto his shirt. The blood eyes slowly faded to the beautiful amethyst color. Realization slowly filled his eyes at what he had done and stared horrified at the bite he had created on my neck.

" A-Anna?!" He scooted over to me and hugged me. " I'm so sorry!" I hugged him back. " It's alright Zero. I let you. Don't think you attacked me."

" I don't b-but never let me do that to you ever again. Please..." His shoulders shook as he sat there hugging me.

" Okay..."


	18. Little Wonders

**And there's little kid talk so don't correct me for grammar mistakes haha!**

** " Annnaaaa- cchhaaannnn!"**

I groaned at Headmaster's loud and obnoxious voice floating towards me from the kitchen. I stood, straightened my Cross Academy skirt, and scuffed in.

" Whaaaattttttt!" I whined. " I need to go out on duty soon..."

" But you haven't had any breakfast yet!"

" I rarely have breakfast, Chairman! Would you let me go already?!"

A small hand grabbed at my skirt making me look down to see Ken rubbing his eyes tiredly. " An-chan..."

I sat down at the kitchen table and pulled him into my lap. " I'm sorry Ken. Did we wake you?" Ken shook his head.

" Nighmewe."

I hugged him close to my chest. " I'm sorry..."

" It wad dat scawy monstur... he wad gowing to hurt me." Ken's bottom lip quivered , shoulders shaking.

" Sshhhh. I promise I won't let that scary monster hurt you ever again. " Resting my chin on his head, I stole a helpless glance at Cross before shutting my eyes. " Let's get you back to bed..."

I carefully carried him to my room where we had put another bed on the opposite wall across from mine, and laid him there, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. He stared at me as I did. I caught his look and smiled. " You comfortable?" He nodded but grabbed my hand. " Can youw stay wiff me?"

I looked at my clock on the nightstand. I guessed I could skip duty just this once. There were others out there to do it anyway. I crawled on the bed, curling around his small frame and kissed his forehead. Ken's breathing slowly turned even as he fell into deep sleep. I found myself falling asleep with him.

A hand gently shook my awake. Slowly opening my eyes I saw Zero standing next to me in full uniform with a smile.

" Hey sleepy head. It's afternoon..." Ken stirred at the sound of Zero's voice and opened his eyes. " An-chan...?"

" Hi Ken."

" Headmaster wanted me to get you up so you could take him outside to walk around a bit. He's been cooped up in here for a few days and I bet he's pretty bored. " I answered with a nod and scooted off the bed, picking Ken up in my arms, bathed and dressed him and led him out to the flower gardens that were planted near the Moon Dorms. Curiosity filled his eyes and he wandered about.

" Stay close to me Ken." I reminded him gently as he got too far away. Ken came back but resumed looking at the flowers. A butterfly flew and landed on his arm. He froze and stared at the insect in wonderment. I walked over and took the butterfly off of his arm. It settled comfortably into my palm, occasionally flapping its tiny multicolored winged in the sunlight. I plucked a flower that was full of nectar and held it close to the butterfly. It flew off my hand and landed on the flower, sticking its tongue into the center of the flower and drinking up the nectar. The sight only lasted for a minute before it was full and leaped off the flower and went into the sky.

" Whewe do you fink ifs gowing..." Ken asked, looking sad.

" I don't know."

"Do yew fink it wiwll come back?"

" I'm sure it will Ken... I'm sure it will." We watched the butterfly fly higher until it disappeared completely.

. . . . . .

Ken had begged and begged me to play chase with him. So I did. Changing to a wolf I made it more fun for him and so he could see me easier.

" Yew can't catf meh!" He giggled, using his little short legs to run as fast as he could. I laughed and trotted after him.

Ken ran through some bushes and I called his name. No response.

I sprinted through the bushes and found myself on the path that led away from the Mood dorms. That's where I saw Ken, standing frozen, staring at a group of Night Class vampires walking towards him with books in hand. The vampires proceeded forward and stopped in front of Ken.

" Well hello there little one..." cooed a vampire girl. Her eyes glowed red and fangs extended. A hand reached down to grab him. That's when I burst through the bushes and bit the girls hand. She cried out and yanked her hand back.

I snarled loudly, teeth bared and my hair bristled.

" Disgusting animal! " she snarled. She swiped her claws towards Ken, but I intercepted gladly. He claws caught me full in the face creating five bloody claw marks .

Ken hid behind me burying his face into my furry side, shaking and crying softly. One of the boy's snatched her back.

" Stop it!" He growled. " Contain yourself."

I turned human so I could glare at them, blood dripping down my face. Crosses my arms. " I suggest you as he says. Or will I have to report this to Yuuki...?" I raised a daring eyebrow as the girl opened her mouth to say something. She turned, pulling her arm away sharply from the boy and continued to walk, the others gradually followed. I watched them with a careful eye until they disappeared. Ken gripped my leg , making me snap back to the present. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, rocking back and forth. His head pressed against my neck, I could feel his warm, hitching breaths as he calmed down.

I turned sharply as the sound of hurried footsteps crashed through the trees. Zero, gun loaded ready, appeared. His eyes promised death.

It changed when he saw the dried blood and the healing scratches on my face. Zero rushed over and put one hand on my face, the other on Ken's back. " Are you alright?!" I nodded. " Is Ken?"

" No, just scared. That's all..."

We walked back to Ken and my shared room. Ken refused to be put down so i set him on my lap once I sat down on my bed. Zero relaxed next to me, an arm circled my shoulder.

" You know," Zero began." Now that I think about it. You may be right. Maybe we should take care of him. I wouldn't mind..." He trailed off, measuring my reaction.

It took me a second to gather what he was saying. Then it settled in.

" Zero, are you kidding me? Oh my goosshh! I would love to are you serious?! Thank YOU!" I leaned over and kissed him passionately before pulling away and leaving him blushing and in a daze.

" You're w-welcome." He stuttered, blushing up to the roots of his hairline. I snickered. Feeling Ken pull away from me I looked down to see his body slump from exhaustion as he fell asleep for the second time today. Laying him carefully in bed, I asked Zero quietly if we could go discuss this with the headmaster. He complied.

. . . . .

The headmaster was literally jumping with joy when we confessed what he wanted.

" Awwwww! You guys will be like an adorable married couple with a son! My dreams are coming ttrruueeeeee!" He practically sang the last word.

" Headmaster...!" growled Zero.

I poked his shoulder. " Cool it, he's only joking. Though I want to strangle him myself..." An irk pounded furiously on the side of his head despite my words. I sweat-dropped.

" Headmaster!" I yelled, this time stopping his rant. " Yes my dear?" His voice was still sing song.

" So you'll let us take him?"

" Yyesss!"

I did a inner victory dance, too excited to say anything else but a thank you.

**Short but really sweet. Next chapter up soon! I promise you that this time.**


	19. Stolen!

Zero had been acting strangely for the past few days. He seemed to always be in deep thought, his face set hard in concentration.

" Zero... Zero! ZERO!" I yelled his name, running after the wandering Ken that he was supposed to be watching.

He looked up," Oh, sorry." he mumbled, throwing me an apologetic look.

I shook my head sadly. " Focus Ze... you don't want him getting lost do you? That's not good parenting."

Zero ran a hand through his silver hair. " Sorry. I'm thinking about something. Here, I'll take him." Zero held his arms outstretched towards Ken, who giggling, leaped into his embrace. I couldn't help but grin and imagined my own child doing just that.

" What are you smiling like that for?" asked Zero with a smile of his own.

" Huh? Oh, nothing..." I trailed off turning away, my smile grew even bigger.

" AANNAAAAAAA!"

My smile instantly vanished. I moved quickly to avoid a falling blond.

" Yes headmaster?" I growled.

" Kaito-kun needs help with teaching tonight... Is that blood on your face?"

I panicked. " N-no."

Cross dusted himself off and gave me a leveled stare. " The Night Class..."

" They were going to hurt Ken! I had to intervene."

He sighed. " Alright. You heard what I said about your brother?"

Remembering, I groaned. " Yes, fine. I'll do it, but I don't want to..."

" Thank you Anna."

~~~ Later that night~~~~

I angrily stormed about in the front of Kaito's empty class, gripping my hair. " Why... WHY!" That familiar agonizing pain ripped through my body. I gasped and fell to my knees. I shuddered violently as it came in waves. " It hurts.." I whimpered. A pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor and I scrambled behind Kaito's desk to sit in his chair. Right when I was seated the door opened to reveal Kaito with a book tucked under his arm.

" Hey there kiddo."

" H-hey." I hoped he didn't notice the crack in my voice as I tried to swallow the pain my body was producing.

Kaito strolled over to the desk, set his book down and ruffled through the drawers for the papers for his next class.

" The night class is a little ' free lance' I guess you could say. Since that pureblood girl isn't here."

" I'll keep a close eye..." The pain slowly melted away and I leaned into the chair with a huff.

The high shrill of a bell ran throughout the school and the volume of voices and distant shuffling filled my sensitive ears.

The door opened and students bean to file in. Some were in small groups, others walked in by themselves. These were first and second year vampires, so they were younger than me. Its better than oler ones, that's for sure. They tossed me a glance, unsure of why a wolf was in the room. Much less an older attendee. Maybe a rebellious student? I laughed to myself at the thought, too amusing.

" Alright, hurry up! Moonlight is wasting away!" Growled Kaito. He walked in front of the class and introduced himself, the lesson went on for a good 15 minutes before voices from a couple different students began to rise to a low murmur.

_' HEY! PAY ATTENTION!' _I yelled into their heads, no doubt scaring them. They jumped and the talking girls shrieked. I laughed aloud. Kaito tossed me a look but continued as if nothing happened.

The night continued without any incident. I hit my head on the desk as the last class of the night walked out the door.

" Thank goodness this is all over. Can I go now?" It was almost midnight and I had semester finals to study for.

Kaito sighed and walked around the room, picking up loose papers and worksheets left on the desks. " I know that you have studies to final for , but I need help grading some large essays. The Association called and needs help with another outbreak of Level E's. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday. You'll have plenty of time to sleep and study. After Saturday is Sun-"

" Okay, okay! Yes I know! I'll help you, but Ken needs to be looked after and Zero is doing duty. Let me go grab Ken and I'll be back."

Moving sluggishly from my seat at the front desk, I made my way to my room to fetch Ken. He was already asleep so I wrapped him in a blanket and carried him back to the classroom. When I got back Kaito was already cracking down on a three page essay on Evolution. Without glancing up he reached with a blind hand and shoved an essay towards me with a red pen. Setting down Ken in my lap I began to correct it. My pen moved to correct grammer mistakes and spelling errors swiftly. With as much practice as I had last year after I was staked the memories of correcting papers was burned into my brain, as were many other things. My mind began to wander. My life wasn't one to talk about, much less my experiences. Though only a few knew my life story, they only knew the crust of it.

I had heard many over told stories of my encounter with the dangerous and powerful Kuran Pureblood vampire. Lots of people had witnessed my " courage". I hadn't ever felt courageous at every deed I had done. I only did it for others not caring about my own life. My life had and still has no meaning. I sounded suicidal. Though honestly half the things I did _were_. But I was also weak. My vulnerability was always at a high. This caused me to just shut my emotions off, but those cases were extremely rare. Zero had caught me on one of those days, he kept bugging me but I completely ignored him. Even though I loved him as he loved me, that kind of thing was always to be kept a secret.

I did not notice a hand that wrapped around mine, a voice breaking through to me.

" Anna..."

I jumped and blinked, looking up at him. He looked at his hand that was covering mine and I looked down discovering my pen gripped in my hand and its tip pressed against the essay creating a giant red spot over a couple of words. Immediately I let go, watching the pen roll a couple inches before coming to a standstill. " Oh, sorry..."

" Are you alright?" asked Kaito, hand still over mine." You've been staring at your paper for almost fifteen minutes..."

" Y-yeah. Must have drifted off...er... what about the paper. I ruined it."

He removed his hand and picked up the paper. " Well you had one sentance to go and I'm pretty sure the student won't mind. Good lord... that many mistakes?!"

I nodded, Ken shifted in my lap but continued to sleep. " You should get a shower and go to bed..." said Kaito, who stood up and walked over to me to ruffle my hair affectionately before sitting down again. I nodded and stood up, giving him a smile before leaving. I got to my room and found Zero asleep on Ken's bed. I set Ken on mine and tucked him in before walking over and pulling a blanket over the uncovered Zero. Stepping into the bathroom I shut the door quietly and turned on one light of the two so the bathroom was half lit and turned on the shower. I got in once the water was decent and leaned my head against the cool tiled wall of the shower. My nose suddenly got a warm wet feeling and I lifted my hand to my nose, pulling it away to see blood. I sighed and pinched my nose shut tilting me head back to stem the flow. I stayed like that for about five minutes and let go of my nose. Blood poured from it in a gush and covered the shower floor in bloody water. My lungs filled with blood and I coughed violently as some went down the wrong pipe. I grabbed a towel and shut off the water, about 5 minutes later the blood stopped and the towel completely ruined.

My breathing became normal and I stared at the towel in horror. It was getting worse... much worse.

A pounding at the bathroom door made me jump. Zero's voice called my name. " Anna! I can smell blood, what's going on in there!"

I wiped my mouth and threw the bloody towel out of sight, wrapping myself in a clean one I cracked open the door. " Shh! Jeez Zero... I just cut myself while shaving. Relax! You'll wake up Ken."

Zero's shoulders eased from their tense state. My eyebrows furrowed, he usually wasn't this calm about things. I would have suspected his eyes to be red and breathing hard from no blood. Nothing.

" Zero.. are you... alright?" Zero frowned. "Yes, why?"

" Are you hungry?"

" ... No."

" Huh... nevermind. Let me get dressed and I'll be out in a minute, go back to bed please!" I shut the door and got dressed in pajamas. Switching off the light in the vanity I walked into the room and climbed into bed with Zero. An arm wrapped around me as I pressed my back to his chest, his legs came up to spoon my body. I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt his lips peck my cheek and then rested his forehead against my shoulder. I felt his warm breath caress my skin and started to fall asleep.

" I love you..." he whispered. I smiled. " I love you too, Zero."

" More than anything?" he asked.

" More than anything..."

" Forever?"

" Yes Zero..."

" And ever?"

" Yes Zero!"

I heard him laugh quietly as I smacked his side with a hand. " Now go to sleep!"

He was still laughing as I settled back down into the sheets finding myself slippping peacefully in a deep sleep.

. . . . .

Saturday morning came and I woke up to find myself facing Zero. His face was calm and peaceful as I gazed at him. Reaching up a hand, I moved some hair out of his face. Zero's eyes opened and stared sleepily at me, mouth smiling. I smiled back and sat up to look at Ken who was also beginning to awaken. I pulled him out of bed and gave him a bath and got him dressed in a new pair of clothes. I had to go to town today to find new clothes for him, Zero had agreed to go with to get some air. All three of us grabbed breakfast and walked into town. Ken swinging from our hands, laughing as did we at his antics. Zero and I shared a smile, I turned to face forward but could still feel his eyes on my face.

We stopped at a crosswalk, that was heavily trafficed with people because it was one of the busiest streets in town. I let go of Ken's hand for a few seconds to root for my wallet , making sure I had it and found it. Reaching a hand back to Ken I looked down and he wasnt there. Panic filled me. I looked around and he was no where near me.

" Zero! Where's Ken!"

Zero looked around, eyes going wide. He cursed and the walking light turned to go. As people started to clear out I scanned the ground for any sign of tiny feet or a small head of brown hair. I saw nothing.

Zero came over and took my face in his hands as I began to hyperventilate. " Anna, calm..."

I nodded. He stared at me. " Sniff him out... I know you can do it." I took a deep breath and inhaled through my nose. A million scents filled my nose but searched for one scent in particular. I caught a whiff and immediately followed it, my walking speed picked up to a slight jog.

Then I spotted him. His hand was grasped tightly in a man's. I could only see the back of this man's head but I rushed up and snatched Ken away from him. Ken smiled and hugged me, relaxing to my touch and the nervousness slowly leaked form him. The stranger turned around... it was Daisuke.

Hugging Ken close I glared at him. His expression read one of surprise.

" You idiot! How dare you walk off with Ken like that!"

" I'm sorry! He's yours? I didn't know, I saw him wandering and decided to take him. I never saw you!"

Zero was glaring daggers at Daisuke as he walked up to us, laying a hand on Ken's head. " Look around before you walk off! Moron..."

I could see Daisuke wilt under Zero's stern gaze, I immediately felt guilty and took a couple of steps towards him. " Hey, I'm sorry. You were doing the right thing. Forgive me for being a little over protective." Daisuke's face lit up slightly and he smiled, nodded and turned, walking off without another word.

Happily, Zero, Ken and I continued our shopping for the next few hours and got home. Ken asleep in Zero's arms. We left him with the Headmaster when we returned back at the Academy around noon.

" How did the shopping go?" asked Cross.

" Oh it was good. Nothing happened... it was a nice day." I avoided the run in with Daisuke.

" I'm happy you did. You and Zero are taking a very good responsibility for young Ken here. I'm pretty sure you two will make very good parents some day." I caught a look at Zero and saw a vein in his temple throbbing, I giggled. " I'm sure we will Headmaster... I'm sure we will."

Cross saw Zero's look. " Oh come, come now Zero. You know I love to mess you guys."

Zero rolled his eyes, huffing, and turned, walking out of the door but not before I caught his cheekbone lifting up in a smile. I followed him out soon after. I caught up to him and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed his neck.

" Woah! Hah, hey there silly." He chuckled, using his hands to hold my thighs. I grinned, " Hi.."

He carried me underneath a large oak, we sat behind it so no one could spy on us. I sat against the trunk of the tree with my legs crossed, his head resting on them, staring up at me. I moved my long brown hair over a shoulder then leaned down to kiss him upsidown. He kissed back.

I sat up but just enough to look into his amethyst eyes. We stayed like that for a while.

" You up for dinner out tonight?" he asked suddenly.

" That sounds nice, may I ask where?"

" It's a surprise..."

I frowned, then smiled. " Alright... I wish Yuuki was here." Zero's brow furrowed in confusion. " Who?"

" Yuuki... are you playing dumb? You honestly don't know who she is? What's wrong..."

Zero rubbed his forehead and sighed. " Nevermind."

. . . . . .

I shook my fur to get rid of a pesky itch as I trotted through a forest a little ways away from the Academy to get some air. It was around three in the afternoon by then. I turned human and straightened my long sleeve red shirt and fixed my jeans. I looked to my left and spotted Cross standing with his back to me... and Kaname standing in front of him. I flattened myself against a tree and listened.

" So you came..." Said Cross.

" So have you finished preparing the furnace?" asked Kaname. _Furnace?! What furnace!_

Kaname continued, " Its the responsibility of the last remaining member of the founders, so I will succeed Her. We must leave the Parent, and with it the power to butcher vampires, with the humans. I will use my own heart to fuel the furnace..."

" Before that I'm sure you have something to say to me." Cross said, straight faced. " Kaname-kun stop closing off the inside of your heart to everyone and stop making decisions on your own! Who will benefit from continually contaminating yourself only?!... It happened Yesterday. My followers and the students of the Night Class entered a specific empty castle while following a target. Its the castle where you put an end to the life of the head of the Hanadagi family, and Aidou-kun's father."

I gasped silently at his next words. " We found a coffin and inside was Aidou-kun's father who you supposedly killed sleeping soundly. Kaname-kun...Its because of acts like these that Yuuki went so far as to steal the memories Kiryuu-kun had of her! For Kiryuu-kuns sake... and also for your sake!"

I ran out from behind the tree and saw Kaname's shocked and horrified expression. " Cross! Why!" I cried. Yuuki appeared from behind another tree. " Chief Director! You had no need to say tha..." She trailed off as Kaname stared at her, still shocked. Then he stared at me with the same expression. Except it was laced with vulnerability.

I turned my stare to Yuuki, eyes burning with tears, shaking my head slowly and my lip quivering. " You... you d-did that...?! "

Yuuki opened her mouth to say something but I turned, phased and ran as fast as I could out of there.

_How could you , Yuuki..._


	20. A Little Thing Called Sacrifice

**Hey it's wolfangel17 here! So I got this chapter up as soon as possible! What do you like for Anna and Zero so far? I think its going great! ( cause im the author) but of course my readers opinions always matter.**

**_WARNING_****: Some torture. **

**PLEASE do not hate me.**

_She STOLE HIS MEMORIES! WHY! WWHHYY!_

I punched the iron bars that surrounded the Academy in pure rage. Yuuki was stupid. VERY stupid. I just wanted to strangle her. She was all Zero had when he was younger! They were childhood friends!

I punched the bars again, my knuckles split from the impact and blood flowed from the wound, it healed almost instantly. I was _this close _to finding Yuuki and make her give Zero his memory back. I phased and landed on my four paws in anger, I wanted to kill something so bad right now. I was currently by the large windows of the classrooms, the moon shining high and bring in the sky. A rustling above me made me spot two Level E's perched on a large branch staring at me. _Perfect. _

They jumped down on me and I skillfully pranced away. One leaped at me but I met him in midair and killed him. The second seemed unnerved and jumped onto the balcony of the classrooms. I followed and it grabbed me by the neck and hit me against the window making it shatter. We rolled and tumbled into the classroom. Our snarls and clawing seemed like a roar to the quietness of the classroom. I grabbed his throat and bit down with a ferocity of triumph. The E disintegrated into dust, that was the moment I realized I wasn't alone. The class room was occupied , Kaito stood in the front of the room while the vampires lazily sat around. They were all staring. I shook my fur and stared at Kaito with my bright yellow eyes. He shook his head with a smile while the vampires were staring. I caught sight of a few familiar faces. Those were the ones with blank stares.

My brother's eyes moved to behind me and filled with shock. I didn't have time to react as I was lifted into the air by the scruff of my neck as if I weighed nothing, and turned to stare straight in the eyes of Kaname.

" You're coming with me..." He said coldly. The room around me blurred before stilling and turning into another place completely. I turned human and he dropped me to the floor. The carpeting looked familiar and I looked up to see that we were in his mansion.

" Kuran! Why did you bring me here! I don't want to be here! "

" How did you live! I thought I killed you!" He snarled, eyes full of anger and malice.

" Luckily your parents favor to keep me alive!" I snarled back.

" My parents are stupid to think that! They shouldn't keep someone like you alive. You need to be dead. but since you always survive death... let's see how you do in a cellar!" He grabs me and drags me downstairs into a stone floor. brick walls and chains.

" I bit you and your still alive. I'm guessing the affects from the bite of a pureblood have begun, have they not? I'll let you suffer until the furnace is ready. " He began to chain me up despite my struggles and when i tried to bite him. " If you had listened to the conversation between Cross and I then you should understand soon. You don't need to have a heart to burn in the furnace that's from a pureblood. Any heart will do as long as it's from an individual that's willing to lay down their life for others..."

My eyes widened in fear, horror and anger. " Kaname!? You can't be serious!"

" But I am... Once _all _of your family is deceased. You'll have nothing to live for. So why bother sacrificing me after I worked so hard for all of this to happen. It sounds like I gave up. But I haven't and I intend to keep it that way..."

" NO! Please don't kill Kaito! He's an innocent person!" I cried, jerking against the chains. I could tell that they were anti-vampire chains because of the coating that began to burn and eat away at my skin causing instant burns. I writhed in the sitting position I was in. There was twice the amount on them any any small movement was very painful.

" You'll have to just go with it , Takayima..." he said, before vanishing into thin air though his voice semed to echo. " Oh and just to make sure your subdued for good... mind a spray every once in a while. You are the type to struggle and escape. it shouldn't be to painful..."

I glared in outrage at the door. Spray?! What the heck did he mean by that! I never knew Kaname was the type to do this but if it was torture, I would just suck it up and deal.

I lay on my side, arms in front of me and legs curled up near my chest. It wasn't the most comfortable but I was tired and lightly asleep, head resting on my arm. Something fell on me like a light mist, it took a few seconds before it started to burn like fire. My eyes snapped open and screamed as more settled onto me. I writhed in immense pain. The mist stopped and I lay there panting, eyes , mouth and throat burning. I coughed and curled into myself more. _So this is what he meant by " Spray." _I mused, skin healing. My wrists were getting cut into by the cuffs. New blood ran over the dry blood and dripped onto the floor from my recent struggle. I fell into yet another slumber before it hit me again a few hours later. And as usual, my skin healed and I was pain free.

. . . .

I had no sense of time. There were no windows since I was underground. No light source what so ever, so it was completely dark. There were no mice, no insects to tell me that I wasn't the only living, breathing specimen in the stone cold room. No warm air was there, I was shivering to try and keep up my body heat.

I knew that a while had past but made no guess as too how much time I had spent down here, not knowing how much longer I could last before I finally would break down.

All I could think about was Ken, Kaito and Zero. Where they looking for me? Where they searching this very moment? I kept thinking questions to myself. My wrists had no feeling as the pain was long gone, replaced by the feeling of numbness. A barely audible hiss sounded and the seconds ticked by until the deadly spray hit my exposed skin. I bit my lip but yelled through my teeth, jerking and writhing until it stopped.

I lay there panting heavily, stomach growling and protesting from the lack of food. My eyes burned but I held back my tears. I would _not _cry! I had to remain strong for everyone, and I would NOT succumb to Kaname. But I doubted my words instantly. I could only hope for something to happen.

. . . . .

~~~ Meanwhile Above the Cellar~~~

Kaito and Zero stood in front of the Kuran mansion with unreadable expressions.

" ... They sent us, the best hunters to to protect the Kuran mansion after they allied with other purebloods. Curious don't you think?" asked Kaito with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets. " It's our chance to find Anna."

It had been close to an entire week since Anna's capture and after what Kaito had told Zero, Zero had constantly worried and wanted to question Kuran on the spot. Kaito had told him to lay low and observe.

Zero was concerne because Anna would have been able to talk to him through telepathy. She hadn't which meant she was far too weak to do so. This angered him beyond anything and would stop at nothing until he found her and she was safe in his arms once more.

As they drew nearer to the intricately carved wooden front door, it opened to reveal Kaname Kuran who was leaning against the doorway, a collected and cool look on his features. The pureblood extended a hand into his home, a silent invitation to enter. The two accepted it and walked through the doorway into the large home.

Kaname snapped out a hand and gripped Zero's elbow, Zero flinched and turned to Kuran with wide eyes. The pureblood spoke without looking at him.

" I am sorry that the mansion is stained with the scent of blood..." He lifted his head to look at Zero directly. " you don't remember why you had to drink my poison do you?"

Zero was stunned as he continued. " you probably cannot recall many memories and thoughts too..."

" Let go..." Zero said sharply, Kaname did with no reply. " My memory loss is a result of my injuries and a coma. It won't hinder me from carrying out my duties.

" That's something I hear often... I see." replied Kanae with a small smile. " If that's what you say then I'm counting on you. Before preparations are completed for the furnace where my existance will be dissolved in, don't let your guard down."

Then he left to vanish down the hall.

. . . . .

I was barely aware of the sound of a door opening and closing, as well as the footsteps that echoed as they came closer. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and a faint click was heard before a small lamp that I had not noticed before turned on, filling the room with barely any light. From that small amount of light I squeezed my eyes shut, it hurt my eyes immensely just from the little bit of light.

The hiss of a spray came again and I writhed and yelled until it stopped. My lip quivered but I bit it hard.

" How are you feeling, Anna? Has your body grown weak enough that it's stopped trying to heal itself? I can see those burns aren't healing."

I knew that my body wasn't healing. Every movement I made was enough to almost vomit from the pain. I stayed silent.

" Kaito and Zero were unfortunately assigned to my house to protect it until the sacrifice. Pity they don't know where you are hidden. I suspect your brother to search for you, but he won't find you."

I didn't give a physical reaction but my heart leaped with hope. _Maybe... just maybe..._

" H-how long has i-i-it b-been?" My voice was a rough whisper, along with the stutter.

" A week."

A week?! If he were to touch me with that venom again I would break down and beg. Unleash all my anguish in screams and pleads. I couldn't take it anymore, Kaname had hurt me without words in so many ways.

" I-I s-s-see."

" Lost your fighting spirit already have we? Shame..."

_No I haven't ! I will never lose it! You will never be able to break me and once I get out of this torture chamber you will see you end by me! _My inner voice yelled. But oh, how pathetic it sounded. There was no way to escape.

A few seconds pass of dead silence, then I heard footsteps walk over to the right and then stop. His voice held nothing but boredom. " Glad that this room is completely soundproof. I'm tired of silence..." A sound that sounded like water poured out from something above me and sprinkled on my like water from a shower head. Except it wasn't water.

I let out torturous shrieks of pain, writhing and trying to move away from the source.

That's when I snapped.

" PLEASE STOP! I B-BEG YOU!" I screamed. " **STOP , PPLLEAASEEE!" **I shrieked.

He let it go for another minute before shutting it off. I lay there jerking in pain, sobs heaving from my chest as I curled up shaking violently. My healing ability gave one final push and healed the worst of my burns, but the pain was over unbearable.

" Give up hope, Takayima..." Kaname ordered and turned off the light before walking back upstairs.

Kaname was too busy thinking about Yuuki to notice that he had left the door opened an inch when he went down into the cellar.

. . . .

~~~ Kaito and Zero ~~~

They were busy talking about defensive strategies for the outside of the mansion, Kaito leaning against the stairway post at the bottom of the stairwell. Zero had his hands stuffed in his pockets nodding occasionally at what he agreed on.

Zero's head turned to the side and raised a hand to stop Kaito's lecture. The sound of screams were faint, and they came in the direction that Kuran had disappeared to.

" What is it Zero...?" asked Kaito, Zero shushed him again, straining his hearing for the sound. There it was again. Zero began running towards the sound and skidded to a stop at seeing Kaname walk into the corridor from a room and disappear into a flourish of bats up into the ceiling. Kaito came up behind him and stared at the door, he walked overcautious and opened it. It was a pitch black room, stone steps leading down into the darkness. The sound of sobs could be heard. Slowly they looked at each other, for they knew that voice so well.

Zero clutched a box in his hand that was hidden in the deep pocket of his hunter coat. He would ask her when all of this was over, glad that she was still alive.


	21. Struggle

**Chapter 21! I can tell that his book will be a bit longer than the first one. Well I hope it will be anyway. XD Review! **

**BTW: - I will be going back and forth on P.O.V's a LOT! **

**- sweet Zero x Anna moments ( I know you love those!)**

**- PTSD: Post Tramatic Stress Disorder ( for those of you who have forgotten what it means or dont't know at all.)**

~~~ Zero and Kaito~~~

" Anna..." They said at the same time and carefully made their way down the steps, the toes of their boots tapping lightly on the cement from each step. Zero was first to reach the bottom and felt around with his right foot for anymore stairs. There were none. The sound of quiet sobbing came from somewhere to their left and from the door that they had left open shined light down into the darkened room. Kaito could see a lamp in the corner to his right and a faint outline of bars which seemed like a large cage to his left. He felt the wall as he walked towards the lamp, feeling for a switch. When he found one he flicked it on and was immediately replied to by Anna's broken voice.

" N-no... I- I'll do anyth-ing! D-don't hurt m-m-me!" Her voice was full of terror and pain.

Kaito looked at Anna in the cage, his sight was aided by the dim light of the lamp. Zero made a sound almost like a choked sob and rushed over to the bars of the cage, dropping to his knees. Kaito did the same.

" Anna?!' cried Zero in a hoarse whisper, knowing not to be too loud in case Kuran came back.

~~~ Anna~~~

I cowered at the sound of the light switch snapping on. I didn't need to worry about being blinded from being in the dark so long because I was blind. The acid had gotten into my eyes when I was lying on my back at the time when Kaname turned on the spray.

" N-no... I-I'll do anyth-ing! D-don't hurt m-m-me!" I cried, shaking hard.

" Anna?!"

Zero's voice whispered in horror and in happy relief. _ZERO?! He found me_. I broke down in fresh sobs of relief.

" Anna quiet down, we'll get you out of here." whispered Kaito. _Kaito was here too?!_

I gave a feeble nod and waited.

~~~ Kaito and Zero~~~

Kaito felt for a latch and found none. Just a door with no handle. He opened it and ran inside.

" No handle?! Jeez.-" But then he saw the chains around her ankles and wrists. Her skin different coloration. If the light had been brighter it would have showed what she really would have looked like and begin to panic, thankfully it wasn't and made him have somewhat of a calm mind to focus on the task of freeing his only sister.

Zero ran in behind him with hushed footsteps, crouching near Anna's head. He broke the chains, muttering a spell under his breath. They fell away with a few clinks. Zero bent down to stare into Anna's eyes which were staring off into the wall.

" Anna... Look at me." He waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't blink or flinch, or give any sign that she saw him .

" I c-cant see y-you Z-Zero..."

Zero flinch visible at how broken she sounded. " Can you sit up?" He asked. She shook her head no. Kaito very carefully slipped an arm under her head and underneath her knees. Immediately Anna was gasping and biting her lip, trying to not scream or cry out. She went limp in Kaito's arms. Anna had passed out.

With quickness and efficiency they fled up the stairs and down the hall towards the main door, they had brought a car with them, thank Kami.

Zero surveyed all around them for any sign of Kuran but found none. Once they were outside, Kaito finally had the strength to look down at the bony, and weightless being in his hands.

His eyes over flowed with tears at her state and got in the back with Anna. " Hospital." He choked out to Zero who jumped in the driver seat, revved the engine and sped towards the hospital. Zero dared not look into the rear-view mirror, he picked up his cell phone and dialed the Association, asking for two other hunters to guard the mansion before hanging up and gripping the steering wheel with white knuckled hands.

Meanwhile, Kaito observed his beloved sister in his arms. Her skin was pale, drawn over her cheekbones and was marred with horrid burns and new scars which covered her body from head to toe. He held onto one of her frail hands, rubbing a thumb over the parts of her hand that were healed or undamaged. Anna's breathing was shallow and her body cold and shivering.

They got to the hospital where a doctor and some nurses were waiting with a gurney. Kaito carefully set her down and watched them take her away. This was a vampire/wolf/ hunter hospital and Kaito knew that they would be sufficient in their work. Zero walked up beside him, glaring at the floor with a murderous look, Kaito could see his shoulders shaking with effort to not lose control so he set a comforting hand on his shoulder, gripping it firmly.

" She'll be alright Zero. She's safe, that's all that matters."

Zero nodded stiffly, rubbing a caring thumb over the velvet box in his pocket once more and relaxed.

~~~ Anna~~~

I woke slowly, the first thing I noticed was when I opened my eyes I saw nothing but blackness. Then I remembered I was blind. I was covered in a blanket and lying slightly upright on a bed. A familiar beeping sound entered into my ears making me realize I was in a hospital. My throat was dry and parched as I tried to swallow, licking my dry lips to soften them. Currently I could here no movement or sound other than my own breathing, the beep or occasional click of machines and the rustling of the sheets as I shifted my leg that had somehow fallen asleep.

I lay there for a few more minutes and heard the sound of a door open and close. Fear gripped me instantly and my heart monitor started to speed up.

" Anna! Hey, calm down. It's me." I could hear his footsteps stop at the side of my bed and a familiar, warm, and gentle hand rest over mine. My nose was filled with his scent.

" Zero?" I asked. I smiled, wishing with all my heart I could see my savior's face.

" Yeah..." His lips kissed my forehead. " I'm so glad I found you, you have no idea how much I searched that week for you. I'm so s-sorry."

I felt something hit my face, Zero was crying. " Don't cry Ze. I'm fine..." But I wasn't.

Zero continued. " When I-I saw you l-lying there I...I - "

" Sshhh Zero." I closed my eyes and gripped his hand tightly. I heard a shift of a chair and the swish of a coat as he sat down, then I felt his head rest over our hands. With my other free hand that had no I.V I slide it over my stomach to my right and placed it caringly on his head, stroking his hair gently. His crying turned to even breaths, hold slackening from my hand. He had fallen asleep. I followed soon after.

The next thing I heard when I woke was the sound of voices. Kaito's, Zero's, and an older male that had to be the doctor.

" Her vitals are slowly coming back to normal, there was so much venom in her system that we almost lost her but you two luckily got her out in time. She may not have lasted another round. Her blindness... well, gladly it isn't permanent but it will be a couple of weeks for her vision to fully heal. Lastly her emotional trauma... I don't know what to tell you. I have no Idea what happened and neither do you, so gradually I would ask you to not bring it up unless she is willing. PTSD is the main thing right now."

" How long do you think it will last?" asked Kaito.

If I could see, the doctor might have shrugged. " I don't know. These things take time."

" We understand..." replied Zero.

" Two weeks huh?" I asked from the bed.

" Oh. you're awake! Yes, two weeks. You can leave today but I'll send some painkillers with you before you leave." said the doctor. I nodded and heard the sound of his footsteps leaving and a door open then click shut.

" I brought you some clothes from home." Kaito stated and I felt a pile of something land on my foot.

" Thanks..." I muttered. " Can you two leave so I can change? And no I don't need help."

They left without a word and I sat up gingerly, I felt that I was still wearing underwear and my bra, thank goodness. I slipped off the hospital robe and felt for my shirt. Feeling for the tag I put it on the right way, along with my pants, shoes and zip up hoodie. I ran a hand through my slightly dirty hair knowing that I would need a shower when I returned to the Academy. I made sure I had everything and felt my way towards the door, running into the sharp corner of the table and stubbing my toe on a chair. After what seemed like forever I felt the cool metal of the door handle and turned it, opened it and stepped slightly out into the hall.

" Zero? Kaito?" I called hesitantly. A hand touched my arm and I flinched harshly, not hearing them approach.

" It's Zero." Zero said, sliding his hand down my arm into my slightly trembling hand. " Come on." He gently pulled me out into the hall and started walking. I hugged his arm with my free hand, pressing my body close to his to avoid hitting anything or anybody. A close presence to my right and the smell of his clothes told me it was Kaito and I relaxed some. We made it to the car, the ride to the Academy was quiet with the radio on low volume in the background. A frown slowly found its way to my face as I sat there next to Zero in the passenger seat. _How am I going to cope with being blind for a couple of weeks? I'm going to hate it. Stupid, sadistic , royal pain in my behind pureblood._

The car moved to the right and slowly came to a stop. " We're here Anna." Zero said and I unbuckled from the car, got out and phased to my four legged form which I felt more comfortable with. I heard no question from Kaito or Zero as I shook my fur and yelped as I stretched some burned skin and healing cuts. Zero's hand pet my head and walked through the gates of the school and up the long flights of stairs that led up to the school. I stayed pace with Zero, though my body was beginning to burn with pain at the lack of morphine that was quickly draining itself from my system. A few times I felt a hand brush my head for encouragement,Zero knowing that I had to endure the pain and get my healing body back in shape. I stumbled a few times and Kaito asked if I wanted to be carried, I just growled and shook my head with a snort. When we made it up to the top I was panting and whining at the ever present in my body.

" You are really out of shape, Anna. Maybe I can help you get back into rhythm with your workouts." The teased double meaning I caught in his voice made me bark and wag my tail. I wasn't the only one who caught it. Hearing a sudden shuffle and a curse from Zero I stopped walking and felt the vibrations in the ground from their fall . They began to wrestle on the ground.

" You dirty vampire!" Yelled Kaito, his voice half serious and half playful.

" I was kidding Kaito!" yelled Zero, who cursed and I heard Kaito growl in pain. I sat down and listened to them patiently.

A gun shot went off and hit the ground near my feet. I yelped and skittered away, backing up till I felt myself hit a tree. I hid behind it and whined, shaking in fright. It had scared be badly.

" Would you two knock it off!" yelled Yagari.

" Where's Anna?" asked Zero. Looking around and not seeing me.

Kaito got up and dusted himself off. " Master must have scared her... Anna! It's okay. Come out!"

I slowly got up and took my steps carefully forward, I stumbled slightly as I tripped on a small but thick piece of bark. Yagari laughed, and I hung my head in embarrassment and shame.

I stopped , not remembering where they were and waited. heavy booted footsteps and a firm hand rubbed my head and moved down to my neck to pick me up by my lose skin and fur, as soon as I was off the ground I had a sudden flashback of Kaname with the same roughness and I snarled, turning my head to bite his hand hard. Yagari let go of me in shock and I fell to the ground unable to keep my footing and landed on my side, quickly scrambling up to my feet and backed away,my head hanging even lower than it was before.

" OW!" Yagari yelled and I soon smelt the scent of blood in the air. I whined.

~~~ Kaito, Zero, Yagari~~~

Kaito kneeled next to Anna and put a hand on her head, rubbing behind her ears. He knew why she had reacted that way because Kuran and done that same thing to her the day she was taken. " It's Yagari, Anna." Kaito said in a calm tone of voice. The brunette stared at his Master's bitten hand and then at Zero who hadn't changed expression. _Why is Zero so calm... I don't see a hint of red in his eyes,_ He thought._ Strange..._

Zero stared at his Master as He wrapped a cloth around his hand that he produced from his pocket and tied it tightly around the bite. " Learn your lesson Yagari?" He asked with a glare adding a raised eyebrow to his expression.

" I didn't know she would act like that!" Yagari growled back, letting smoke blow from his mouth in a gray cloud, cigarette hanging from the corner.

" She's blind..." Zero said. " And has PTSD." He added under his breath.

The black haired man nodded shared a sad look between his two students who returned the looks. Anna had turned around in a 180 degree angle and started walking. Zero walked up next to her and made his leg brush against her side, Yagari and Kaito followed and watched as Zero turned corners and Anna stayed right next to his leg at every turn toward the Headmaster's study . The two hadn't said a single word of what Zero wanted her to do. It was like a silent understanding.

Kaito smiled at the two, he had finally changed his mind about them. They did belong together.


	22. Do I ?

**Chapter is short but super sweet**

**Updating so slow! I thought I would get this done weeks ago but I finally am managing to finish it over the weekend while my parents are out so it gives me time to relax and write. This chapter is one of my favorites and once you read it , it will be too! Thanks to everybody that has kept faithful to this book. I appreciate the reads, comments and messages from my fans. **

**If you wish to follow and or talk to me. I am on Instagram at WolvesOfTheForest or Akiryuu**

**I also have a Kik ( for those of you who know what it is) my name is WolvesOfTheForest. If you want to hit me up to talk to me that is where I'll be! Or else you can just chat or message me and chat on here. ( Kik more prefered though)**

**Read on! and Review Plz! 3**

**Btw there is Ken talk again in this chapter so do not correct my for my spelling errors, please!**

~~~Anna~~~

As we climbed a flight of stairs, the smell of food wafted from underneath a doorway and into the hall. My mouth watered and I licked my lips, ears perked and tail thumping occasionally against the wall that Zero was walking close too. A small laugh came from Zero's lips and he stopped at the doorway, I stopped with him. I heard him open the door and I trotted in after him.

" Headmaster?" called Zero into the kitchen. Cross's warm voice answered us, not at all hyper or lovey-dovey as I was suspecting it to be. " Yes? I'm cooking in here. Is Anna with you?"

" Yes... " answered Zero.

Kaito and Yagari came in after us and shut the door. Light footsteps that clicked slightly against the tiled floor became hushed when they proceeded onto the carpet of the living room. Cross kneeled in front of me and I felt hands hold my face, they faintly smelled of Vegetables. I scooted forwards a little and sat on my haunches. His hands moved my head from side to side with gentle nudges.

" Kaname-kun, what have you done..." the retired Vampire Hunters whispers loud enough for me to catch. I heard it and whined, ears drooping. " Has she said much at all?" asked Cross, his voice directed up at the standing hunters.

" No... maybe a few words here and there, nothing much. " Zero said. " She's obviously more comfortable in this form. I don't mind it."

My tailed gave a short wag. Cross's hand felt my sides and my hip bones that were very prominent against my fur covered skin.

" Well Anna..." Cross said to me." I think we need to give you a bath first." A smile was evident in his voice. He started walking away and told me to go get one. I just sat there.

" Headmaster... Anna... She's blind." Kaito told him. Cross gave a low growl in anger and pet my head. He told me to wash up in my room . Zero opened the door for me I followed the sound of his footsteps, testing my hearing ability. I was able to do so and turned human when I entered my bathroom, nodded a quiet thank you to Zero before shutting the door and shed my close. My hand found the warm water nozzle and I got in after it had heated up. All of the bottles in my shower had diferent textures so I was able to find the right ones. After I had exited the shower I had yet another problem. Clothes. How in the world was I supposed to find the right shirt or pants, or even matching socks. My anger fumed as I dried off and opened my door. When I went to step out my foot connected with a pile of clothes.

" Zero..." I sighed with a smile, picked them up and shut the door to change. I felt bad for Zero, not wanting him to feel like he was a babysitter of some sort while I was the helpless younger child. My guess was that he chose to do this for me and I appreciated it with all my heart.

When I was finished I dried my hair to the best of my ability and smoothed the front of my shirt, my fingers brushed over every rib. I phased and shook my clean fur minding to do it gently and not harshly like before. The door to my bedroom was open and took a remembered left down the hall. I went to take another step and went lower than expected. I had reached the stairs. _Okay Anna ... ten steps down, take a sharp left and walk down six more stairs._ I said comfortably to myself and made my way down without incident... until I reached the bottom . I had seemed to forget to double check my footing and fell forward. i landed on my hands, stomach and hips with a harsh bang, luckily not my head.

" Anna?! Are you alright?!" asked Zero who helped my to my feet as I winced and rubbed my hips and hands, flexing a wrist.

I nodded." M-mistep." I mumbled,barely audible.

" Okay..." Zero led me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table, placing a spoon in my hand. I found a bowl and dipped my spoon inside bringing it to my lips. It... was... HEAVEN! But I forbade myself to scarf it down because I would just throw it up. I hadn't eaten in a week.

I could feel every ones eyes on me., I shifted uncomfortable and stopped eating, waving a dismissive hand in whatever direction. The feeling of their stares went away and the clanking of dishes continued. A hand played with my long hair as I ate, I knew it was Zero. I finished eating about fifteen minutes later, stomach full of noodles and various, tasty vegetables that left me satisfied.

" Thank you for the soup, Zero." I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin and setting it in the empty bowl, holding it out to my right for Zero to take. I felt him take it and I stood, pushing the chair in.

" An-chan?" called a small voice from somewhere behind me. I froze. Ken...

I turned in a 180 degree angle and crouched with my arms outstretched. The small patter of feet ran closer until I felt his arms wrap around my neck in a death grip. My arms immediately closed around his small, delicate frame and I fell backwards into a sitting position on the floor, ignoring the slight, smarting, sting when my tailbone made contact first with the tile. Ken began to cry in relief as did I, but more quietly. I shushed him quietly. " Shhh, I'm back Ken. It's okay..." Ken"s sobs did quiet down to hitched breathing, my shirt was soaked with his tears but did I care? No. I was too busy shedding my own tears.

" He was hysterical all week..." I heard Yagari say from a location to my front right. " Kid would barely eat and would ask where you were. I had to chase the rascal a few times because he would wander outside calling your name. "

" Really now." I sniffed and stroked his hair.

" Mommy is home fow good now?" asked Ken, I felt him pull away and I could feel him staring straight at me. I tried my best to find his face but failed miserably.

" Mommy...? Why can't you see? Who huwt you?" Ken asked again. His voice was thick. I felt his hands clasp my face tightly in his small palms. " When I am owder... I wiw huwt who did diff to you!"

I was in shock by his words. " That's my boy." I heard Zero mutter. Yagari chuckled. I pulled him close once more and kissed his hair.

" I love you, Ken." I whispered.

" I love you too, mommy." He whispered back.

The moment couldn't have been more perfect.

**3 YEARS LATER**

During the few months after Zero had rescued me I had regained my sight back and now I was as happy as anyone could be.

I was now 20 years old, graduated from Cross with honors and worked part time as a hunter trainer and as a teacher at Cross Academy. Zero was 21 and worked full time as a hunter. Ken was a crazy 8 year old who was in Elementary school. All of the furnace stuff and pureblood craziness had died down over the years. It was curious really. I never have seen Kaname since three years ago. I suspect he's planning something but I never got to deep into thinking. I had other things to worry about that were much more important.

I sighed and set down my teacher's book on the desk in front of me. The moon shone high in the sky, It seemed closer than usual tonight. Its moonbeams like daylight shining into the room, filling it with a gray-blue glow. The classroom I was in was long empty, for classes had ended about an hour ago and I had not moved from my spot.

I heard Zero open the door and walk over to me. " You alright, Anna? I was looking for you." His hand placed itself on my head, rubbing gently. " Hey, tomorrow. I have something special planned. Just for us two." He murmured with a soft smile.

" Where to?" I asked, copying his smile.

" It's a secret."

" Ze... I have so much stuff to do! I don't think I can g-" He broke me off by kissing my lips softly. " I'll go." I finished and smiled. Zero laughed. " Alright."

. . . . .

The next night I found myself on a beautiful hillside, the lit up view of the city was gorgeous. We sat on a blanket, finished food off to one side on the grass. I lay in Zero's arms, warm and protected.

" Anna?"

" Hmm?" I answered. Zero said up on his side to look down at me while I lay on my back staring up at him.

" I thought that this would be a good moment to do this but I want you to listen and not interrupt." I nodded a frown creeping onto my face. " We've been dating for four years. We've been through a lot and you've always been there for me when I thought you weren't. You always seem to make me smile when I never thought I could. You've stayed strong through all the terrible things you've gone through. We've both lost things and gained things. And I wan't to gain one more thing tonight that will I hope she'll stay with me for the rest of forever. Anna..." He pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. I stared at it in shock.

" Will you marry me?"

" Yes..." I took the ring and slipped it on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. I smiled and pulled Zero down into a deep and passionate kiss. His body moved over mine and he hugged me to him.

He broke this kiss. " I was hoping for a punch in the face but..."

" Oh shut up you idiot." I said and kissed him again.


End file.
